Hands, Walk, and Desire
by MizuMiu-chan
Summary: Gadis manis itu tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen bobrok di pinggiran kota Konoha, dan menuntut ilmu di sebuah universitas terkemuka di Tokyo. Ia kesulitan menjalani kehidupannya seorang diri. Bekerja demi mendapatkan uang sehari-hari dan biaya sekolah. Namun kakak tingkat menyebalkan itu selalu saja mengganggunya. Menyebalkan sih, tapi tampan dan seksi. SasuFemNaru. Chap 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T, T+

Genre : Drama, Family, Romance, a little bit Fluff

Warning : Gender Switch, OOC, Typo(s)

* * *

Gadis itu berkali-kali mengecek jam tangannya yang berwarna merah. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Sudah ke sekian kalinya gadis berambut pirang itu mendesah kesal. Nampaknya gadis itu sedang terburu-buru. Hingga kemudian terdengar suara dari speaker yang terdapat pada kereta.

"Perhentian selanjutnya, Stasiun Konoha. Stasiun Konoha. Stasiun Konoha."

Di Jepang, apabila akan memberitahukan tempat pemberhentian kepada penumpang, pihak mereka akan mengulangi stasiun pemberhentian sebanyak tiga kali. Hal itu dilakukan untuk menanggulangi kejadian dimana penumpang tidak mendengar nama stasiun tempat pemberhentian selanjutnya.

Gadis pirang tersebut terlihat berjalan mendekati pintu kereta. Ia menggenggam ranselnya dengan erat. Ia bersiap-siap untuk turun dari kereta. Kereta tersebut menurunkan kecepatannya sedikit demi sedikit. Ketika kecepatannya benar-benar berhenti, para penumpang kereta berbondong-bondong untuk keluar dari kereta― termasuk gadis pirang tersebut. Setelah berhasil keluar dari kereta, ia menuruni tangga stasiun dengan tergesa-gesa. Namun ia sungguh malang, Naruto tersandung payung seorang ibu muda berambut merah hingga ia terjatuh.

"Ya ampun, nak! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Ibu muda tersebut langsung menghampiri Naruto yang meringis kesakitan. "Y-Ya, aku baik-baik saja bu. Tidak usah khawatir." Balas Naruto sembari mencoba berdiri. Ibu muda tersebut membuka tas putihnya dan mengeluarkan kotak obat kecil, "Biarkan aku mengobatimu."

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Kebetulan saya sedang terburu-buru, saya terlambat kuliah bu," Jawab Naruto dengan senyum.

"Ah, kalau begitu ambillah plester ini. Maaf aku tak bisa membantumu nak."

"Terima kasih, bu."

Ibu itu menjawab Naruto dengan senyum manis, "Berhati-hatilah dijalan."

"Iya bu, terima kasih banyak." Naruto menunduk pelan sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan stasiun.  
Gadis itu kembali melirik kearah jam tangannya dan mengumpat kasar, "Shit! Tinggal 5 menit lagi!".

Gadis itu kembali disibukkan ketika ia merasakan getaran smartphone-nya dari dalam ransel. Ia kembali mengumpat, "Sialan! Siapa sih, yang menelpon?". Ia berhasil meraih ponselnya dari kantong kecil dalam tasnya yang penuh.

"Ha―"  
"Naruto, bodoh! Dimana kau?!" Teriak kecil seorang gadis dari ujung sana.

"Sakura-chaaan! Aku sedang berlari menuju ke sana. Berkumpul di depan gedung fakultas, bukan? Kira-kira 2 menit lagi aku sampai!"

"Cepatlah, para senior galak sudah menunggu! Kami disuruh menelpon teman yang terlambat! Cepat datang, atau kau akan diberi hukuman, Naruto!" Pinta Sakura cemas. Ia takut sahabatnya itu mendapatkan hukuman.

"Eeeh?! Hukuman? Sialan. Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana!" Naruto pun segera mematikan ponselnya, menyimpannya di sembarang tempat dalam ranselnya yang penuh. Naruto menambahkan kecepatan larinya. Ia tak mempedulikan kakinya yang lemas dan nyeri karena jatuh dari tangga stasiun barusan.

"Sialaaaann!"

* * *

 **Hands, Walk, and Desire**

 **by : MizuMiu-Chan**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Senyum manusia es dan Kaki terkilir**

* * *

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh kepala jurusan Ekonomi yang ia pilih di Universitas Tokyo sehingga mengizinkan kegiatan ospek yang seperti ini. Bahkan jurusan lain di universitasnya tidak mengalami hal yang sama. Baiklah, jurusan Agrikultur mengalami ospek, sama dengannya. Walaupun entah bisa disebut ospek atau tidak. Karena kegiatannya benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang akan mahasiswa baru tersebut pelajari ketika dimulainya perkuliahan―Semacam pemberian pengetahuan awal. Maksudnya, ini adalah Jepang. Dimana kegiatan ospek diselenggarakan untuk mengeratkan tali persaudaraan, terutama antara hubungan senior dan junior dan melakukan hal positif bersama-sama. Ya. Benar.

BUKAN SEPERTI APA YANG IA RASAKAN DISINI!

"Hei kau, gadis pirang!" Teriak seorang senior lelaki berambut hitam. Naruto yang merasa rambutnya berwarna pirang pun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia sedikit tersentak karena dilihatnya seorang senior yang berwajah tampan namun sangat menyeramkan. Ia segera membalikkan wajahnya kembali. Senior itu mendecih kesal dan mendekati Naruto.

"Aku memanggilmu."

"S-Saya?" Tunjuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ikut aku ke belakang sekarang!" Ujar senior yang telah berjalan meninggalkannya.

Naruto berjalan perlahan ke arah yang di instruksikan oleh senior lelakinya tersebut. Alis seniornya bertautan, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lama sekali, dobe." Mendengar itu, Naruto mencoba untuk berlari kecil ke arah seniornya. Ia berjengit ketika ia memutuskan untuk berlari. Pergelangan kaki kanannya terasa sangat nyeri sekarang. Namun ia tetap memaksakan keadaan kaki kanannya dan berlari kecil.

"Kau ini bukan hanya tuli tapi lambat sekali ya?" Ujar senior lelaki itu sembari menghela nafas kesal.

Naruto nyaris saja menerjang dan memukul kepala kakak kelas sial ini apabila ia tidak mengingat bahwa ia harus bersikap baik selama tiga hari ini. 'Menyebalkan sekali senior ini. Apa boleh buat bukan? Kakiku sakit sekali karena terjatuh tadi! Apalagi dia memanggilku dobe barusan. Tidak sopan!' Batin Naruto yang kini membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada seniornya.

"Kau yang tadi terlambat, bukan?" Tanyanya tajam. Naruto menelan ludahnya perlahan dan mengangguk pelan. Seniornya berjengit, "Aku sangat membenci orang yang tidak disiplin sepertimu. Push up 50 kali sekarang."

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Sepertinya ia harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kakinya. Mungkin saja hukumannya akan dipermudah, bukan?  
"A-Ano, senpai… Sebenarnya―"

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, dobe. Kuhitung sampai tiga, atau―" "B-Baik, senpai!"

'Sialan si teme chicken butt itu. Selesai ospek awas saja ya. Akan kuberi pelajaran!' Beo Naruto dalam hati. Namun apa daya, ia kini hanya bisa menuruti ucapan Sasuke selaku seniornya. Memang salahnya juga sih, karena ia terlambat bangun.

Naruto segera memasang posisi push up. Ia meringis pelan, dengan suara yang hanya dapat didengarnya sendiri. Sepertinya kakinya bukan hanya terluka pada luar kulit saja. Mungkin kakinya terkilir sekarang.

Naruto memulai push up nya dengan berhati-hati, ia tak mau kakinya yang terkilir menjadi semakin parah. Karena kehati-hatiannya itu, dalam satu menit ia hanya dapat melakukan push up sebanyak 5 hingga 6 kali. Kini, ia baru menyelesaikan 13 push up. Kaki kanannya semakin lama semakin nyeri. Keringat dingin mengalir cukup deras dari pelipisnya. Ia merasakan air matanya mulai keluar. Tangannya juga mulai terasa dingin. 'Tahan Naruto, tahan…' Ujarnya sembari mengatur nafasnya perlahan. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia kembali meringis pelan yang kini terdengar seperti isak tangis. Senior yang menghukumnya mendengar isakan pelan tersebut.  
"Ada apa?" Senior itu berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan Naruto yang sepertinya terisak. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Senior itu menghela nafas. Ia kembali berdiri dan memperhatikan Naruto yang pergerakan push up nya semakin lama semakin menurun. Hingga pandangan matanya terarah pada kaki Naruto yang bergetar.

Senior itu pun mengangkat Naruto secara perlahan dari posisi push up nya.

"Eh… S-Senpai?" Cicit Naruto lemah, menatap heran pada senior tampan didepannya.

"Kalau sakit bilang saja." Ujar senior itu datar, sedatar ekspresinya. Senior itu membantu Naruto berjalan. Naruto berjengit. Aku pasti tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik, pikirnya. Sampai ketika ia tidak dapat merasakan kakinya menyentuh tanah dibawahnya.

"H-Hyaaa―! S-S-Senpai, maaf.. Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tu-Turunkan aku," Naruto menjerit kaget. Tentu saja, senior yang baru saja menghukumnya dengan jahat kini menggendongnya bak seorang putri. Seluruh senior yang menjadi panitia terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan salah seorang dari mereka. Beberapa senior wanita mengehentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Ada pula yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Pasalnya, senior yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu memang sangat banyak penggemar. Bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya yang tampan, mata hitamnya yang terkesan dingin tapi keren, rambut halus yang berkilau, kulit putih dan tinggi, serta tubuh yang cukup bagus dan tegak sangat cukup membuat wanita menahan nafas. Tentu saja, termasuk Naruto yang kini menatap wajahnya secara dekat. Tak dapat dipungkiri ia pun merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Diam, dobe. Berisik." Jawabnya datar.

"Hoi, Sasuke. Untuk apa kau menggendong gadis itu?"

"Benar! Suruh jalan saja!"

"Dasar cengeng!"

"Dasar lemah!"  
Beberapa orang memprotes perilaku Sasuke yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Sasuke kan manusia tampan yang dingin seperti es! Mana mungkin dia melakukan hal seperti itu khususnya pada seorang perempuan. Namun, Sasuke tidak mempedulikan ucapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia tetap membawa Naruto pergi.

"Oi, Sas. Kenapa dia? Mau dibawa ke ruang kesehatan?" Ujar temannya yang bernama Shikamaru yang semenjak tadi sempat-sempatnya tertidur sebentar.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.  
Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu untuk menjawab Sasuke yang kini melangkah menjauh dari kerumunan mahasiswa baru yang di ospek.

oOo

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dan mengetuk pelan ruang kesehatan. Namun ketika ia membuka pintu, tak seorang pun yang berada di sana.

"Sial, kemana sensei?" Racaunya kesal sembari mengacak rambut belakangnya. Kemudian, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"Duduk," Ujarnya.  
Naruto yang merasa diperintah mencoba berjalan dengan perlahan sambil sedikit meloncat dengan kaki kirinya. Ia pun duduk di sebuah kursi kecil di ruang kesehatan. Naruto bersandar pada dinding yang berada di belakangnya dan meluruskan kakinya yang masih sangat sakit.

Setelah kesunyian yang cukup lama, Sasuke pun menoleh kembali ke arah Naruto. Ia melirik ke arah kaki Naruto. Naruto yang merasa Sasuke memperhatikannya, mulai mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke kebawah.

"Buka." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto melongo tidak percaya, "HEH?! Bu… Buka… Maksudmu?!". Ia panik ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Apa maksudnya ia 'buka'?! Apa yang harus ia buka?

"Dobe. Sepatu dan kaos kakimu, tentu saja." Sasuke mendecih sebal.

"O-Oh… Begitu…" Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya canggung. 'Benar-benar memalukan! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto bodoh! Tentu saja ia takkan menyuruhmu membuka baju depan dia! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!' Ia merutuki kebodohan permanennya yang sialnya muncul saat ia bersama senior tampannya. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir yang tidak-tidak dengan seniornya. Otaknya harus diperiksa.

"Hmm… Apakah…" Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan perlahan menuju Naruto yang kini menatapnya bingung. Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto dan menahan beban tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya yang berada di dinding belakang Naruto. "Kau mengharapkan aku memerintahkanmu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

Naruto menahan napas terkejut. Matanya menatap mutiara oniks milik Sasuke yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Semilir harum tubuh Sasuke menggelitik hidungnya. Naruto terlena dengan harum Sasuke yang menurutnya dapat membuatnya nyaman. Diam-diam, Naruto menghirup harum tubuh Sasuke di depannya. Jujur, ia merasa dimanjakan dengan harum itu.

"Menikmati harum tubuhku, dobe?" Ujar Sasuke yang memberikan seringai tipis terhadap gadis berambut sepunggung didepannya. Mendengar itu, Naruto tersentak kaget, "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Teme! Siapa bilang tubuhmu wangi? Kau memiliki bau tubuh paling menjijikkan seantero dunia, kau tahu?!" Elaknya kesal.  
Sasuke berjengit tidak suka. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan ia kembali menerjang Naruto dengan ucapan ucapannya yang mengalahkan Naruto secara telak, "Benarkah? Kau tidak bisa berbohong dariku, dobe. Wajahmu menunjukkan kalau kau menyukainya."

"Tidak! Aku tidak suka!" Elak Naruto kembali sembari bersidekap dada dan membuang mukanya.

"Aku tahu kau diam-diam mencium harum tubuhku dan menikmatinya," Ujar Sasuke kembali dengan seringai khasnya. Naruto tersentak kaget namun ia berpura-pura tidak kaget.

"Apa kubilang. Dasar gadis mesum," Sasuke terkekeh pelan ketika melihat ekspresi yang baru saja disembunyikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka. Namun ia benar-benar kalah telak. Sasuke mengetahui semuanya. "Lihat, wajahmu memerah dobe. Kau kalah," Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum tipis menggoda yang menjelaskan bahwa ia sangat puas menjahili gadis manis didepannya. Sementara gadis tersebut marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Wajahku tidak memerah teme! Kau 100% salah mengenai aku! Dasar teme pantat ayam sok tahu! Bweeek!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya seperti bocah kecil yang marah pada teman sebayanya. Melihat itu, Sasuke kembali mendekati Naruto secara seduktif.

"Apa? Kau menjulurkan lidahmu kepadaku agar aku dapat mencicipinya, begitu?"

Sontak, Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya kian memerah dan memerah seperti tomat.

Tak terkira, tawa Sasuke membuncah. Ia benar-benar terlihat puas menjahili Naruto hingga seperti ini. Ia benar-benar tertaa sangat puas sehingga memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Apa kau tertawa-tawa, dasar teme sialan!" "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan tertarik padamu. Tidak ada yan menarik darimu." Naruto yang kesal mencoba menendang lutut Sasuke menggunakan kaki kanannya. Naruto memang mengenai lutut Sasuke sehingga Sasuke berhenti tertawa dan mendecih sebal. Tak bisakah ia menikmati apa yang lucu baginya barang sedikit saja? Namun, yang terjadi bukan Sasuke yang merasa kesakitan. Naruto meringis karena ia lupa kaki yang digunakannya untuk menendang Sasuke sedang terkilir sekarang.

"A-Akh!" Ringisnya keras. Ia tak perlu menutup-nutupi soal kondisi kakinya pada Sasuke, bukan?  
Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan, "Dasar dobe super bodoh. Makanya jangan macam-macam denganku. Ini akibatnya.". Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak suka dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian, Sasuke menyentil ujung hidung Naruto menggunakan jarinya.

"Aw! Apa-apaan sih, teme?!" Teriak Naruto kesal.

"Diam bodoh." Sasuke berjongkok dan membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki Naruto perlahan. Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan wajah datarnya, ketika ia melihat pergelangan kaki Naruto yang terkilir sudah bengkak hingga membiru.

"Duh, pantas saja sakit. Sampai membiru seperti ini…" Ringis Naruto ketika melihat kondisi kakinya sendiri. Sasuke membawa satu buah kursi untuk meluruskan kaki Naruto. "Oi dobe, apakah kakimu bisa digerakkan? Apa ada suara ketika kau mencoba menggerakan kakimu?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Err… Tidak, sepertinya. Sakit jika digerakkan, tapi tidak ada suara apa-apa."

"Apa kau merasa kakimu mati rasa?" "Eh… Tidak," beo Naruto pelan, ,"Ada apa, teme?"

"Aku hanya memeriksa apakah ada kemungkinan kakimu patah atau tidak. Tapi ternyata tidak." Jawab Sasuke yang kini membuka peralatan p3k.

Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa es batu yang terdapat dari cooler di pinggir ruangan kecil tersebut. Sasuke membungkusnya dengan plastik dan kain, kemudian mengikat bagian atas kain.

"Ini," Ujar Sasuke sambil memberikan kantung es barusan.

"Eh? Dikompres?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Kompres selama satu menit setiap satu jam di bagian yang kau rasa sakit."

Naruto melihat Sasuke mengambil sebuah perban elastis yang cukup panjang. Ia melilitnya pada pergelangan kaki Naruto dengan baik dan rapi. Naruto cukup terkejut melihat kecakapan Sasuke dalam merawat kakinya yang terkilir. Ia tak mengira orang seperti Sasuke sangat lihai dalam urusan kesehatan.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, dobe. Tidurlah," Ujar Sasuke sambil membereskan apa yang telah ia keluarkan dari kotak p3k.

"Eh, tapi… Ospeknya?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto kesal. Gadis ini benar-benar sulit diatur. Disuruh istirahat apa susahnya sih. "Aku yang bicara nanti. Istirahatlah dobe," Sasuke mengangkat poni Naruto yang cukup panjang dan menyentil dahi Naruto.

"Ah!" Naruto merengut kesal, "Iya, iya! Aku akan istirahat."

"Baguslah," Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto menahan nafasnya sebentar. Dadanya kembali terasa hangat karena teme sialan di depannya.  
Naruto mencoba berbaring di kasur yang berada di depan kursi yang ia duduki dengan bantuan Sasuke. Sasuke yang merapikan selimut Naruto mendadak terdiam ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat isi rok Naruto.

"Tutupi rokmu dengan benar, dobe. Kau pikir hal itu menarik?"

Sontak, Naruto membenarkan roknya yang sempat terangkat.

"KA-KAU LIHAT YA?!" Teriak Naruto dengan wajah yang kembali memerah.

"Hn."

"Apa-apaan 'Hn' mu itu, temee!" Teriak Naruto kesal karena jawaban singkat nan ambigu milik Sasuke.

"Berisik dobe. Tidur sana."

"Cih!" Naruto menutupi rok nya dengan selimut tipis khas ruang kesehatan yang tadi akan dirapikan oleh Sasuke.

Keheningan kembali datang diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke tetap duduk bersandar pada dinding di sebelah Naruto. Sasuke tidak kembali ke tempat dimana ospek dilaksanakan. Entah kenapa, meskipun barusan Naruto kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke, ia merasa keberadaan Sasuke di sisinya sangat menghiburnya.

"…. Oi, teme," Panggil Naruto pelan. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Hn?"

"… Terima kasih," Ujar Naruto perlahan. Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan selimut, kemudian berbalik memunggungi Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab ucapan Naruto. Apakah Sasuke mendengarnya? Naruto berbalik perlahan untuk melihat Sasuke. Namun ternyata, Sasuke kini tengah tersenyum menatap langit-langit ruang kesehatan. Kemudian Sasuke kembali menjawab singkat.

"Hn."

Jujur, Naruto tidak bisa menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin menderu.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Halo~! Ketemu lagi sama Miu di FFn! Ini fic SasuFemNaru pertama dari Miu. Padahal Miu udah lama suka sama SasuFemNaru hahahah~ Baru publish sekarang karena Miu terkesan banget sama cerita-cerita dari satu author yang pasti sudah dikenal terutama sama fans SasuFemNaru, yaitu **Fuyutsuki Hikari** ~! Yeay~~ Miu terkesan fic dari Fuyutsuki Hikari-senpai, terutama karena jalan cerita yang dikemas menarik dan pengetahuan yang disajikan oleh Fuyutsuki Hikari-senpai dalam fic nya ))) Terima kasih untuk fic yang dapat membuat Miu bersemangat untuk membuka file-file fanfiction dan kembali menulis juga melanjutkan cerita yang telah lama tidak dibuka ^^

Mau nanya dong. Ini Miu upload pake copas loh bukan pake upload file. Tapi, tiap Miu coba upload kok gagal mulu yaa? Miu bingung jadinya. Kenapa ya? Ada yang tahu? Soalnya ngedit pake cara HTML tuh ribet banget harus pake p, br, hr dll :( Kalau ada yg bisa bantu, dan ngerti kenapa, ditunggu di PM yaa :))

Saa, minna~ Ditunggu review dan saran yaa :3 Buhbayy~

Salam, MizuMiu-Chan. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T, T+(+++?)

Genre : Drama, Family, Romance, a little bit Fluff

Warning : Gender Switch, OOC, Typo(s)

* * *

 **Hands, Walk and Desire**

 **By : MizuMiu-Chan**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Part Time**

* * *

Naruto harus mengakui, senyum manusia es yang bernama Sasuke memang sangat menawan. Pantas saja, banyak sekali gadis yang berjuang untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Namun, Naruto jujur bahwa ia tidak tahu sifat asli Sasuke teme itu seperti apa. Pasalnya, jika tempo hari Sasu-teme itu mengobati kakinya dengan telaten, dan bahkan banyak tersenyum padanya, maka hari ini yang terjadi merupakan seratus delapan puluh derajat sangat berbeda. Hari ini, Naruto dibuat sangat kesal olehnya.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama ia memulai hari perkuliahan setelah 3 hari di ospek secara kejam oleh senior mereka. Tentu saja, setelah ospek berakhir ia berpikir bahwa ia akan diberi sambutan dengan baik oleh seniornya di kampus, namun entah mengapa Naruto merasa hanya dia yang dibenci.

Lihat saja Sakura. Sahabat bersurai merah muda pendek sebahu layaknya bunga yang tumbuh di musim semi itu disambut dengan sangat baik oleh seluruh seniornya. Sakura sangat menawan, memang. Tubuhnya yang putih dan langsing pasti menawan hati beberapa seniornya. Hal tersebut terlihat jelas, ketika istirahat siang berlangsung, Sakura seringkali diajak makan siang oleh beberapa kakak kelas seperti Sasori-senpai, Deidara-senpai, dan yang lainnya. Namun, tentu saja ia menolak. Karena ia makan siang denganku.

"Geez… Kau lihat itu, Naruto. Mereka mendekati dengan sangat terang-terangan! Aku senang mereka dapat menerimaku sebagai salah satu dari keluarga baru mereka di jurusan ini. Tapi… Rasanya kurang tenang jika seperti itu jadinya," protes Sakura yang sedang mengaduk-aduk jus strawberry didepannya tanpa meminumnya.

"Sakura, itu sangat sangat dan sangat lebih baik daripada nasibku. Kau bisa lihat sendiri, senior-senior itu menjauhiku! Kau harus tahu, mereka menatapku dengan tatapan jijik dan menyebalkan," Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil meminum jus mangga manis dari gelas yang dipegangnya secara erat.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan, "Ya terkadang ucapanmu benar juga. Tapi sepertinya aku tahu sebagian besar dari mereka siapa."

"Ya tentu saja kau mengenal mereka! Kau kan mahasiswi baru tercantik di angkatan kita, dan kau diterima oleh seluruh senior dengan baik! Aku iri sekali, Sakuraaa~" Naruto menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai kantin mereka. Sakura mendesis tidak setuju, "Bukan begitu, Naruto. Kalau kau sadar, gadis gadis dan senior yang bersikap seperti itu padamu ialah penggemar dari Sasuke-senpai. Aku pernah mendengar, kalau mereka merupakan penggemar Sasuke garis keras. Mereka sungguh menyeramkan apabila menyangkut tentang gadis di sekitar Sasuke-senpai," jelas Sakura.

"Dan kau harus sadar. Itu berarti, seluruh gadis menyukai Sasu-teme itu karena seluruh senior di jurusan ini menatap sinis terhadapku!" Naruto kembali meracau aneh dan membenamkan wajahnya pada meja. "Ini semua gara-gara Sasu-teme sialan itu. Kehidupan perkuliahanku hancur karenanya!"

"Tapi kami tidak menyukainya, Naruto…"

Sakura dan Naruto sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terdapat 2 orang gadis manis yang berdiri di samping meja mereka.

"Boleh kami ikut bergabung?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam keunguan dengan sopan.

"Aah, uh… Iya, silakan," jawab Naruto yang agak linglung. "Kau terlihat bingung. Jangan bilang kau tak mengenal kami, Naruto?" Ujar gadis bercepol yang tengah mengaduk udon dengan sumpitnya.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak―"

"Enak saja, aku mengetahui mereka, Naruto. Tenten-senpai dan Hinata-senpai, bukan? Senang bertemu dengan kalian" Sakura mengulum senyum manis terhadap senior yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Senang ada yang mengenal kami. Oh iya, Naruto. Kami bukan termasuk Sasuke Fans Club tahu. Memang banyak yang menyukai Sasuke, tapi sayangnya kami cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menyukainya." Ujar Tenten sambil sesekali meniup udon panas miliknya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung saat Tenten berkata seperti itu. Kemudian, Hinata pun ikut berbicara.

"Ah… Sasuke-san memang tampan. Namun aku memiliki seseorang yang kurasa lebih dari Sasuke-san," Ujar Hinata pelan dengan pipi yang berseri-seri.

"Heee… Lelaki itu sungguh beruntung, Hinata-senpai" Ujar Sakura terhadap Hinata.

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku bukan perempuan yang bisa segalanya. Aku khawatir orang itu tidak menyukaiku," Hinata melirik ke arah ujung kantin. Terdapat meja dekat jendela yang ditempati oleh beberapa pria. Otomatis, Sakura dan Naruto melirik ke arah pandangan Hinata yang wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Hinata, makan kare mu agar tidak dingin," Ujar Tenten yang masih setia dengan udon nya.

"Ah, i-iya baik."

Sementara mereka melanjutkan makan, Naruto terus meracau mengenai Sasuke dengan tingkahnya yang membuatnya kesal. "Hati-hati Naruto, benci dan cinta itu batasannya sangat tipis lho. Hihi," Sakura terkikik pelan ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sungguh menggelikan. Mulut terbuka dengan sebagian ramen masih ada di dalamnya.

"Tidak mungkin, Sakura! Jangan berpikir seperti itu! Itu membuatku merinding!" Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan menggetarkan bahunya pelan.

"Habiskan makananmu dulu, Naruto, baru kau boleh berbicara," Balas Sakura sebal.

"Makanya hati-hati kalau bicara, Sakura-chan! Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai manusia es si Sasu-teme sialan menyebalkan itu! Aku tidak akan pernah―"

"Membicarakanku, Dobe?" Naruto tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah belakang punggungnya. Ia mengenal suara baritone khas yang selalu membuatnya kesal, sekaligus selalu terbayang-bayang.

"TEME! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, pergi!" Usir Naruto yang mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke.

"Ini bukan kantin milikmu ataupun nenek moyangmu, dobe," Sasuke melempar seringai kecil yang menggelikan bagi Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap kesal Sasuke yang pergi ke arah meja ujung kantin yang tadi dilihat Hinata.

"Gyaaah! Apa sih teme sialan itu kenapa harus lewat sini! Hih!" Naruto yang kesal meremas dan mengacak rambut indahnya, "Nafsu makanku langsung hilang, tahu!"

"Naruto, kau terlalu berlebihan, kau tahu? Bersikap normal lah." Sakura menghela nafas melihat tingkah aneh yang dilakukan sahabatnya sejak SMP ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sakuraaa… Karena si Sasu-teme sialan itu, kehidupanku berantakan dan aku dibenci oleh banyak orang. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" Kilah Naruto yang kini merengut dan tergeletak lemas di meja. "Maksudku, bersikaplah normal. Kalau Sasuke memang berniat untuk menggodamu hingga kesal, ia pasti lelah kalau kau menanggapinya secara biasa. Cobalah," Jelas Sakura sambil menjitak pelan kepala sahabatnya tercinta.

"Benar juga. Coba saja, Naruto" Ujar Tenten.

"Tapi… Kalau dipikir-pikir ini pertama kalinya Sasuke-san mau berinteraksi dengan seorang gadis. Terutama, mengenai Sasuke-san menggoda Naruto hingga kesal seperti ini," Hinata menaruh sebelah tangannya didepan mulut. Ungkapan Hinata ternyata sukses membuat ketiga gadis di sekitarnya berpikir keras.

Ya, ini semua janggal. Ada motif apa sehingga Sasuke berniat menggoda Naruto hingga seperti ini?

Terlebih, Naruto dan Sasuke baru pertama kali bertemu ketika ospek.

"Naruto, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelum ospek?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa pernah bertemu dengan Sasu-teme. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak akan mengingat wajahnya yang tampan, dengan rambut khas pantat ayamnya itu," jelas Naruto yang kemudian membuat Sakura mengulum senyum jahil terhadapnya.

"Ya, ya… Sasuke-senpai sangat menawan hingga kamu mengakui bahwa ia tampan, benar? Aku harus bersiap-siap menerima berita baik di kemudian hari mengenai kalian," Sakura tertawa jahil.

"Apa-apaan itu, Sasuke tidak tampan!"

"Kami mendengar hal itu dengan sangat jelas, Naruto. Kau bilang Sasuke itu tampan." Ujar Tenten yang sama-sama usil.

"Aaaargh, sudahlah! Sasu-teme itu tidak tampan, tidak!"

"Dobe, mengakulah. Aku tahu kau merasa seperti itu," Ujar Sasuke yang terlihat lewat kembali di belakang Naruto.

Sementara Naruto mendecih mendengar ucapan Sasuke dengan pipi yang agak memerah. Sebenarnya tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Naruto salah tingkah karena ia salah ucap. Mengapa mulutnya begitu jujur?

oOo

Hari ini pukul 1 siang. Setelah menyantap makan siang dengan lahap―meskipun ada gangguan beruntun dari Sasuke dan kejahilan teman-temannya, Naruto merasa ia mengantuk. Kelas berikutnya diadakan pukul setengah empat. Tidur selama dua setengah jam sebelum kelas mungkin akan membantunya menyegarkan wajah dan otaknya. Hal itu tidak buruk, bukan?

Naruto menggeser ruang kesehatan di gedung fakultasnya. Kebetulan di setiap jurusan sudah disediakan ruang kesehatan masing-masing. Meskipun universitas ini memiliki klinik tersendiri dengan fasilitas cukup lengkap. Ruang kesehatan ini tidak terlalu luas memang, namun hawa sejuk dan suasana yang dimiliki di ruang kesehatan jurusan Ekonomi ini memang sangat mendukung untuk tidur dan beristirahat.

"Permisi, saya izin beristirahat," Keadaan pergelangan kaki kanan Naruto yang masih terkilir dapat membantu Naruto untuk alasan berlama-lama di ruang kesehatan, bukan?

Naruto melepas sepatunya dan meregangkan tubuhnya di salah satu dari dua kasur yang tersedia di ruang kesehatan ini. Dua kasur yang tersedia ini dipisahkan oleh sekat berupa tiang dengan kain penutup berwarna putih seperti pembatas yang sering ada di rumah sakit.

"Hnggh~ Nyaman juga… Suasana disini nyaman sekali untuk tidur," Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman tipis sebelum ia terlelap dalam dunia mimpi.

oOo

"Terima kasih, sensei. Mohon permisi," Ujar Sasuke yang baru saja meninggalkan ruang ketua jurusan. Ia sedang mengurus beberapa berkas mengenai beasiswa yang tengah ia ikuti sekaligus ketua jurusan mendiskusikan sesuatu mengenai beasiswa dan nilai-nilainya yang selalu baik.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menguap. Ia menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit karena menguap. Dia sangat lelah hari ini. Hanya tidur dua jam untuk tes tiga mata kuliah yang sialnya dilaksanakan hari ini secara berturut-turut. Untung saja sebelum istirahat seluruh mata kuliah tersebut sudah selesai. Sasuke dapat bersantai hari ini.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang kesehatan jurusan Ekonomi. Dia berjengit ketika melihat salah satu tirai pembatas kasur satu dengan kasur yang lainnya tertutup. Dia nyaris saja mengurungkan niatnya untuk beristirahat di ruang ini, ketika setelahnya ia mendengar gumaman pelan dengan suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Hmm… Sasu-teme sialan… Nyam nyam…"

Sasuke yang sangat mengenal suara itu kemudian melangkah ke arah kasur dengan tirai yang tertutup. Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum setelah melihat sosok yang diharapkannya benar-benar tertidur pulas di kasur ruang kesehatan.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto dan mengelus pelan rambut pirang Naruto yang lembut, "Dobe…" Ujarnya pelan.

Tangannya beralih untuk mengelus pipi chubby milik gadis yang tertidur didepannya. Benar-benar gadis yang manis, pikirnya.

"Hngg… Teme?"

Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar erangan dan gumaman gadis itu. Apakah gadis ini memimpikannya saat ini?

"Sasu-teme sialan… Aku… Jadi dibenci oleh semuanya… Tahu?"

Sasuke tak bergeming sesaat, Ia menghela nafas pelan, dan kemudian mencium kening gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, dobe. Tapi kau sungguh menarik bagiku."

Baru saja Sasuke akan pergi dan tidur di kasur sebelah Naruto, Naruto bergerak gelisah hingga selimutnya terbuka dan berantakan. Siapa kira karena hal ini Sasuke kesulitan meneguk air liurnya sendiri? Naruto yang tertidur pulas dengan wajah polos, rambut Naruto yang berantakan, kemeja yang bagian atasnya sedikit berantakan dan terbuka, dan rok Naruto yang sedikit menampakkan paha mulusnya.

"Sial, dobe… Kau…" Sasuke harus menahan semua hasrat terselubungnya terhadap Naruto yang terlihat seksi di matanya. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya pelan sebelum kembali mencium Naruto, yang kali ini ia lakukan di bibirnya. Ia tahan semua hasratnya, namun ia berikan beberapa kecupan singkat di bibir merah Naruto.

Kemudian, Sasuke kembali merapikan kondisi Naruto dan berjaga disebelahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlelap di kasur yang berbeda. Ia memutuskan untuk terlelap di samping kasur Naruto, dengan ia duduk di kursi. Ia tak peduli jika ketika bangun nanti, seluruh tubuhnya akan pegal. Ini semua demi menjaga Naruto.

Berjaga-jaga agar Naruto tidak seperti itu dan terlihat oleh lelaki lain, tentunya.

oOo

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat ialah langit-langit berwarna putih, yang kemudian ia ingat merupakan langit-langit ruang kesehatan. Hal kedua yang ia lihat adalah.

Sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya.

Naruto yang terkejut segera membelalakkan matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat sosok yang tertidur di samping kasurnya dengan hati-hati, agar orang tersebut tidak banguin. Betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa yang tertidur di sampingnya merupakan sosok yang sedang tak ingin ditemuinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Ucapnya pelan, seakan tak percaya. Untuk apa ia tidur disampingnya? Apakah ia kira aku sedang sakit dan pingsan?

Naruto mendekat perlahan, memandangi wajah Sasuke yang tidur menghadap ke arah kiri― ke arah nya. Naruto tersenyum simpul. Sasuke memang seseorang yang sangat tampan. Terutama jika Sasuke sedang tertidur dan tak mengeluarkan ekspresi datarnya yang menyebalkan. Harum tubuh Sasuke pun menguar. Harum khas Sasuke yang bahkan ia tak tahu ini harum apa pun kembali memanjakan hidung Naruto. Tanpa sadar, jari jemarinya terulur dan mengelus helai rambut Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu kau orang baik, Sasu-teme. Terima kasih." Naruto menunjukkan senyumnya yang termanis, sebelum ia kembali terlelap ke alam mimpi atas kehendaknya sendiri. Ia tak sadar, orang yang sejak tadi di elusnya dengan lembut kini berwajah merah dan tersenyum tipis.

'Aku tahu ini tidak logis, mengingat kita baru saja bertemu beberapa hari lalu, tapi aku takkan pernah melepaskan mangsaku, dobe.'

Sasuke mendengus dan tersenyum puas.

oOo

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia mrasa tidurnya sangat nyenyak. Dan juga, sangat lama. Tunggu. Lama?! Ia terbangun dengan buru-buru dan segera mengecek ponselnya.

"Sial, ponselku mati!" Rutuknya kesal. Naruto melirik pada Sasuke yang terbangun karenanya. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Temeee! Sasu temeee! Jam berapa sekarang?!"

"Hngh… Dobe," Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Untuk apa kau menyuruhku mengecek jam jika kau memiliki jam tangan sendiri?!"

"Ah! Oh iya…" Naruto membulatkan kedua mata dan mulutnya ketika menyadari sesuatu, "SIAL! Sekarang jam 5?! Temeee! Kenapa kau tak bangunkan akuu! Aku ada kelas pukul setengah 4! Dosennya Sakon-sensei, dan dia menyeramkan."

"Kenapa menyalahkanku, dobe?!" Sasuke menggerutu dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Bolos saja, dobe."

"Aku tidak mau! Dasar teme jelek, menyuruhku untukk bolos segala! Kau senior yang tidak patut dicontoh!"

"Untuk apa kau masuk kelas hanya untuk diusir oleh Sakon-sensei, hah?" Kilah Sasuke yang menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dan kembali ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Rumahmu dimana?"Tanya Sasuke "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Dimana, Dobe?" ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan. Naruto yang merasa terintimidasi oleh suasana hati Sasuke pun hanya bisa menurut dan memberi tahu tempat tinggalnya.

"Teme jelek. Bisanya mengancam terus!" Naruto terus mengoceh sepanjang jalan menuju parkiran mobil Sasuke.

"Hn. Masuk dobe," perintah Sasuke yang kini masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke yang masuk mobil. Namun, Naruto masuk melalui pintu belakang. Sasuke menggerutu kesal, "Kau kira aku supirmu, dobe? Pindah!"

"Berjanjilah jangan melakukan yang aneh aneh! _Stay away from me!_ " Tukas Naruto yang menggunakan _seat belt_. "Aku memperhatikanmu, Sasu-teme." Tambahnya.

Sasuke mendengus dan menunjukkan seringainya, "Aku berhak melakukan apapun di mobilku dobe, bersikap baiklah atau kau akan menyesal."

'Sialan si teme itu' Naruto mencibir sebal. Senior tampan― tidak, senior jelek menyebalkan yang berada di sampingnya saat ini benar-benar menganggu kehidupannya. Apa alasan Sasuke yang sebenarnya hingga mengganggunya terus menerus?

Ia bahkan tak habis pikir ketika ia berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke di gedung, banyak sekali mata yang memandang dan menatap mereka kesal. Apa menariknya sih senior gila di sampingnya ini selain dari wajahnya yang cukup bagus? Andai saja mereka semua tahu seberapa jelek dan menyebalkannya sifat Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau bergegas, Sasuke. Aku masih punya urusan setelah pulang." Ujar Naruto yang tengah menatap pemandangan malam hari dari kaca. Ia malas melihat wajah Sasuke yang selalu datar, datar dan datar namun selalu memikat wanita-wanita di sekitarnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kemana?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya-tanya? Bukan urusanmu teme!"

"Jawab atau kuculik kau sekarang juga."

Naruto menggeram perhatiannya yang semula terrtuju pada pemandangan di luar kaca, kini 100% teralih pada senior berwajah _stoic_ di depannya. Naruto meninju bahu Sasuke sekeras mungkin, "AAARGH, TEME!" Naruto menghentakkan kakinya di dalam mobil Sasuke, "Maumu apa sih?! Menyebalkan sekali sih! Ini hidupku, bukan urusanmu!"

Sasuke melirik Naruto dari ujung matanya dan mendengus, "Ini urusanku."

"Urusanmu dari mananya?! Kita baru saja kenal dari beberapa hari yang lalu, dank au sok kenal sekali denganku!"

"Karena kau mangsaku, dobe,"

Wajah Naruto berkerut karena kesal. Ia mengerang kesal. Sasuke benar-benar berbahya untuknya. Ia yakin Sasuke memiliki niat buruk terhadapnya.

oOo

Akhirnya Naruto dapat pulang selamat dan berkilah pada Sasuke bahwa ia sudah malas untuk pergi ke suatu tempat karena kesal terhadapnya. Kalau ia memberitahu bahwa ia pergi sekarang, ia yakin Sasuke akan memaksa Naruto untuk ikut di mobilnya. Naruto tidak mau dan tidak sudi kehidupannya selama 24 jam selalu dipenuhi oleh Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Ia bisa gila kalau seluruh kesehariannya disibukkan oleh Sasuke.

Sejak SMA, Naruto terpisah dari orang tuanya. Mereka memang orang tua angkat Naruto, Naruto diangkat oleh seorang lelaki berumur 35 tahunan bernama Genma Shiranui yang baru saja kehilangan istrinya karena meninggal dunia. Naruto sangat menyayangi ayah angkatnya, Meskipun Naruto tidak mendapatkan perhatian dan perlakuan yang cukup baik dari ayah angkatnya. Ya, Naruto kabur dari rumah dengan alasan ingin belajar di Kota Tokyo. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya, Naruto memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Beruntung ada pamannya, Umino Iruka yang bersedia membantu dan mendukung niat Naruto untuk belajar ke sebenarnya, Iruka mengetahui alasan utama Naruto untuk pergi.

Naruto sekarang sedang bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko donat sekaligus kafe kecil di tengah kota Konoha. Nama _café_ itu OO Donuts. _Speciality Menu_ disana memang donat, sama seperti nama kafe nya. Meskipun nama _cafe_ nya ditulis _donuts_ , namun _burger_ dan _sandwich_ daging dijual disana. Banyak pengunjung yang kembali ke sini hanya untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktunya dengan nongkrong. Naruto bekerja pada shift malam, yaitu dari pukul 7 malam hingga 11 malam. Perjamnya ia dibayar sekitar 260 hingga 300 yen per jamnya. Dengan waktu kerja selama 3 jam, ia mendapatkan gaji sekitar 1000 yen perhari. Naruto sengaja mengambil pekerjaan di tengah kota, tujuannya satu. Agar gajinya sedikit lebih besar dibandingkan dengan yang dekat dengan apartemen sangat sederhana yang ia tempat sekarang. Ya, apartemen yang ia tempati berada di pinggiran kota Konoha. Biaya sewa di apartemen yang ditempatinya 27.000 yen. Cukup murah untuk ukuran Konoha yang cukup dekat dengan Tokyo. Meskipun tidak terlalu luas dan berada di pinggiran kota, apartemen tipe LDK yang ia tempati cukup nyaman.

Sebenarnya, Naruto ingin mencari satu kerja paruh waktu lagi. Walaupun ia bekerja di kafe tersebut hanya saat shift malam saja, namun ia tidak mendapat hari libur disana, karena tempat kerjanya ialah sebuah kafe yang cukup banyak pengunjung setiap harinya. Jika dihitung, gajinya perbulan memang mencapai 30.000 yen. Untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari saja pas-pasan. Setiap harinya ia harus terus menghitung penghasilan dan pengeluaran agar dapat menabung untuk membayar uang sewa apartemen.

Naruto tidak memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya. Ketika masih SMA, waktu yang ia miliki cukup banyak. Naruto sengaja tidak mengikuti banyak ekstrakulikuler dan kegiatan sekolah agar ia bisa bekerja paruh waktu lebih dari satu pekerjaan. Kini, ketika belajar di Universitas Tokyo, jadwal yang tidak menentu dan tugas yang semakin menumpuk agak membatasi waktu Naruto untuk bekerja. Uang yang ditabungnya susah payah dari hasil kerja paruh waktu selama SMA sudah habis karena biaya masuk universitas dan biaya semesternya. Jika ia hanya bekerja di kafe ini saja, ia hanya bisa menghidupi kesehariannya dan membayar uang sewa apartemen. Bagaimana dengan biaya kuliah semester depan?

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan kasar. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Beban pikirannya terlalu banyak. Ia mengaku salah karena memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah meskipun memang untuk belajar lebih baik. Namun, Naruto tidak terlalu menyukai waktunya selama di rumah. Rumahnya di Kota Ame bagaikan mimpi buruk baginya. Naruto menutup matanya, berusaha untuk melupakan hal menyeramkan yang membuatnya tidak tenang berada di rumah. Ia menghirup nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya. Ia terus melakukan hal tersebut beberapa kali hingga perasaannya campur aduk berubah lebih baik.

Rekan kerjanya, Gaara menatap Naruto khawatir. Sejak Naruto menginjakkan kakinya di Kafe, Naruto terlihat berpikir keras dan gelisah. Sebagai salah satu rekan kerja yang paling dekat dengan Naruto, wajar ia khawatir bukan? Naruto tidak biasanya seperti ini. Melihat Naruto yang begitu entah kenapa Gaara ingin memeluknya dan menenangkan gadis cantik didepannya.

"Naruto… Ada apa? Kau terlihat gelisah," Gaara akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menegur gadis pirang disebelahnya. Mereka bekerja di counter. Naruto bekerja sebagai pegawai yang melayani pesanan pengunjung di counter dan Gaara sebagai petugas kasir. Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum lemah kepada Gaara, "Tidak apa. Hanya bingung memikirkan masalah perkuliahan."

Gaara menatapnya nanar. Kasihan, pikirnya. Ia yakin Naruto begitu bermasalah dan terganggu dengan masalah yang ia hadapi. Tinggal sendiri selama 3 tahun lebih mungkin membuat Naruto mandiri, tapi mungkin keadaan yang baru yang membuat Naruto kesulitan. Gaara meneguk air liurnya, sepertinya ia harus menawarkan bantuan pada Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto. Apa―"

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" Belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto telah memasang senyum manis pada pengunjung yang datang ke counter. Naruto menyembunyikan perasaannya dan pikiran kalutnya dengan baik ketika ia melayani pengunjung. Senyuman Naruto yang menawan membuat Gaara tertegun dan sedikit tersipu. Gadis di sampingnya ini benar-benar gadis yang kuat dan menawan.

oOo

Di mansionnya, Sasuke terlihat fokus pada layar laptopnya. Ia terlihat serius membaca sebuah file yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari pelayan pribadinya yang memiliki kecerdasan dan kemampuan seperti seorang intel. Sasuke mengulum senyum ketika ia membuka sebuah folder berisikan ratusan foto dari gadis berambut pirang yang sangat manis. Dimulai dari foto gadis pirang tersebut berambut pendek, hingga panjang seperti sekarang.

Ya, dia mendapatkan informasi pribadi mengenai Naruto dari pelayan pribadinya, Kakashi. Ia pun mendapatkan ratusan foto tersebut. Kakashi memberikan foto itu pada Sasuke. Anggap saja sebagai bonus.

Sasuke sibuk membaca dan meng-scroll mouse nya hingga ia terhenti pada sebuah informasi.

'Naruto Shiranui bekerja paruh waktu di OO Donuts and café di tengah kota Konoha.'

Dalam sekejap, Sasuke telah meninggalkan mansion mewahnya dan membawa kunci mobil bersamanya.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Hai~ Ketemu lagi sama Miu~ Jujur pertama bikin fic dengan pair SFN agak aneh juga feelsnya xD Miu belum terbiasa sepertinyaa :'3 tapi Miu memang seneng pairnya :'' Miu juga menyukai interaksi yang dapat diciptakan dari SasuFemNaru yang bisa bermacam-macam. Yaaa anggap aja mirip-mirip NaruSaku laah, sama sama suka berantem wkwk. Bedanya cuma pair sama penanganan tiap chara waktu berantemnya nya aja kan, sama aja berantem merekanya ) Persamaan yang paling jelas itu, ya baik Naruto sama FemNaru yang seringkali kalah lawan pairnya =)))) Bagi yang gasuka NaruSaku, maaf Miu singgung dalam Author's Note ini.

Haih sudah lah wkwk. Btw, kalo ada saran mengenai jalan cerita, atau konflik yang sejalan dengan cerita ini bilang aja ya :3 Miu membuka lebar tangan Miu untuk saran kalian XD Seperti biasa, maafkan kalau ada typo xD tapi jujur beda ga sih cara penulisan Miu yang dulu sama yg sekarang? Yang sadar kekurangan-kelebihannya bilang aja okay ;) jangan sungkan sama Miu~ Miu sih nyantai dan cuek abis xD Kenapa Miu ambil latar nya dalam dunia perkuliahan, karena Miu sekarang sedang kuliah xD kebetulan perkuliahan yang Miu ambil merupakan Bahasa Jepang. Jadi sedikit sedikit Miu akan membagi pengetahuan Miu tentang perjepangan yaaa. Bagi kalian yang punya ilmu lebih juga boleh kasih ilmunya di kotak review kok~ Yang sangat menarik dan masuk ke jalan cerita yang sudah Miu tentukan garis besarnya, akan Miu masukkan ke dalam cerita.

Btw, waaah~ Makasih atas review, saran dan dukungan dari kalian para readers, reviewers~ Makasih yang udah nge follow sama nge favorit :'') Bales review dulu yak, kalem :3 Buat yang nge review dengan akun, aku bales langsung via PM ya :3

: Siipp, ini sudah lanjut~~ Terima kasih sudah membaca~ Guest : Hihi iya nih, SFN~ :3 Yapyap sudah lanjut nih, terima kasih sudah membaca~ Naginagi : Haii, gimana udah agak panjangan belum ini? Hehe~ Terima kasih sudah membaca~ s. reader : Wih, makasih yaa udah suka ceritanya ^^ Siip, ini lanjut kok~ Terima kasih sudah membaca~

Baiklah, karena author note's nya sudah panjang, Miu akhiri ya.

Salam,

MizuMiu-Chan. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T, T+(+++?)

Genre : Drama, Family, Romance, a little bit Fluff

Warning : Gender Switch, OOC, Typo(s)

* * *

 **Hands, Walk and Desire**

 **By : MizuMiu-Chan**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Gentle Kisses**

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak, silakan datang kembali!"

Ucapan Naruto juga senyum manisnya terhadap pengunjung yang baru saja pergi terdengar sangat ceria, seakan-akan gadis yang baru saja mengatakan hal tersebut tidak merasakan kesusahan sama sekali. Sebenarnya melihat wajah kepuasan pengunjung dari kafe tempat ia membanting tulang merupakan hal yang dapat membuat moodnya naik sedikit demi sedikit. Bukankah menyenangkan, melihat wajah puas dan tawa pengunjung yang bahagia sambil menikmati hidangan yang telah ia sajikan? Naruto merasa seperti ia berhasil membuat orang lain bahagia karena tangannya sendiri.

Klining!

"Ah, selamat datang di―" Naruto yang hendak memberikan senyum termanisnya pada pengunjung di OO Donuts mendadak terdiam tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin, baru saja sekitar satu setengah jam ia berpisah dengan Sasuke di depan apartemennya, kini ia bertemu kembali dengan lelaki berekspresi datar itu?

"Hai, dobe," Sapa Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah counter tempat Naruto bekerja. Sementara itu, Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto yang entah kenapa terlihat… Aneh?

"Selamat malam. Selamat datang di OO Donuts, mau pesan apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan tetap mencoba sopan di hadapan lelaki yang mengesalkan di hadapannya, "Menu spesial hari ini ada _Mochi Taro Donut_ dengan isian _Taro paste_ didalamnya. Sementara untuk _sandwich_ , kami memiliki menu baru bernama _Sour-Spicy Chicken with Sunny Side Egg Sandwich_. Anda berkenan untuk mencoba, tuan?" Lelaki yang ditanya hanya diam dan menatap Naruto intens. Oh Tuhan. Ia menyesal telah mencoba tersenyum dan berbaik hati pada lelaki di depannya ini.

Gadis manis itu menggeram tertahan. Mengapa di saat ia tak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke, orang itu malah muncul dan terus menatapnya seperti itu?

"Maaf, tuan. Apakah anda akan memesan sekarang? Jika anda belum mengetahui apa yang akan dipesan, tuan dapat duduk di kursi yang masih kosong. Maka pelayan kami nanti akan datang menghampiri tuan apabila sudah akan memesan," Jelas Naruto yang mengusir Sasuke secara halus. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Saya ingin kau yang melayaniku, bagaimana?"

"Maaf tuan, tapi saya bertugas untuk bekerja di counter ini," Naruto tersenyum kecut, "Ada banyak pelayan lain yang dapat melayani anda."

"Tapi hanya kau yang dapat memuaskanku, Naruto. Kau harus tahu, wajahmu saat tertidur sangat manis sampai aku tak dapan menahannya," Sasuke tersenyum jahil. Naruto tercengang dan menahan malu. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak di tempatnya bekerja!

Gaara yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya hanya dapat membulatkan matanya, ia terkejut. Apa sebenarnya hubungan Naruto dengan lelaki itu? Lelaki yang terlihat jelas memang orang yang hidup dengan bergelimangan harta? Teman kerjanya, Ino yang sama-sama bertugas di counter menahan nafas ketika melihat Naruto digoda oleh seseorang yang sangat, sangat dan sangat keren. Andai saja ia yang berada di posisi Naruto sekarang ini.

"S-Sasuke. Hentikan! Ikut aku," Naruto berbisik pelan pada Sasuke sebelum ia segera keluar dari counter nya, dan menarik tangan Sasuke dengan kasar, "Ino, maaf. Aku titip pekerjaanku padamu. Aku keluar sebentar."

Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke kuat-kuat. Membawa lelaki itu ke gang kosong belakang kafe.

"Sasuke! Astaga demi Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau membuatku malu dengan semua ucapan ngawurmu itu!" Naruto meremas rambutnya pelan dan menghentakkan tangannya di depan Sasuke, "Bagaimana nasibku jika para pengunjung dan manager tidak sengaja mendengar itu?! Kau mau membuatku kehilangan pekerjaanku?!"

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menjawab amarah Naruto dengan Santai.

"Astaga, apalagi dengan 'hn' mu itu Sasuke Uchiha! Kau gila!" Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke yang kemudian tangannya langsung digenggam erat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke lantas memojokkan Naruto ke arah dinding di belakangnya.

"Kau yang membuatku gila, Naru," Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Naruto dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Suara baritone Sasuke yang terdengar jelas di telinganya membuatnya merinding. Suaranya sangat terdengar seksi, Sasuke terdengar seperti sedang mendesah.

"Menjauh, Sasuke. Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda," Naruto menyentakkan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam lengannya dengan erat. "Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?" Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada gadis yang sedang gugup didepannya, "Aku menginginkanmu Naru. Kau tak bisa lari dariku," Sasuke menerjang bibir gadis cantik itu dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Serangan mendadak yang diluncurkan oleh Sasuke terasa penuh gairah, namun sangat lembut. Ciuman-ciuman Sasuke terasa memabukkan baginya. Mendadak, Naruto merasa lemas karena sentuhan Sasuke yang sangat menggodanya.  
Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bawah Naruto dan melesakkan lidahnya kedalam. Tak ayal, perbuatan Sasuke membuat Naruto mengerang tertahan. Tidak. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menikmati ciuman Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya untuk memeriksa kondisi gadis yang tidak dapat melawan sentuhannya. Ia menatap Naruto yang terengah karena kehabisan nafas dengan bibirnya yang memerah karena ulahnya.

'Seksi,' Pikir Sasuke. Sasuke kembali mendekat ke arah Naruto yang tidak bertenaga karena keterkejutannya akan serangan Sasuke. Beruntung, Naruto masih memiliki kesadaran yang cukup untuk menyadari bahwa ia tak boleh terlena oleh ciuman Sasuke sialan itu. Naruto meninju dada Sasuke sekuat yang ia bisa. Berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke yang terus memberikan serangan-serangan yang menyebalkan baginya.

"Diam, dobe," Bisik Sasuke pada daun telinga Naruto, "Baru pertama kali, huh?" Naruto bergidik dibuatnya, ia kembali mendorong Sasuke. Menatap sengit terhadapnya.

"Sialan kau teme! Hentikan!" Naruto mencoba meninju Sasuke kembali, namun Sasuke dengan mudah menangkap tangan Naruto yang terkepal erat. Alih-alih kembali memukul orang itu, Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke agak menjauh.

"Sasuke!" Setelah Sasuke agak menjauh, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke arah dinding di belakangnya, sembari menopang beban tubuhnya. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas, "Kumohon. Aku takut ada yang melihat. Aku bisa kehilangan pekerjaanku. Ini pekerjaan satu-satunya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan ini atau aku takkan bisa membayar kuliah dan uang sewa apartemen."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum tipis dan mengecup kening Naruto kembut.

"Aku mengerti, Naru. Tapi jangan harap aku akan menyerah terhadapmu," Ujarnya pelan sebelum berlajan menjauh.

Naruto menatap punggung lebar Sasuke. Terlihat Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, dobe? Kembali ke kafe. Aku ingin memesan sesuatu," Perintahnya terhadap Naruto.

Naruto mendecih sebal. Ia melayangkan protes pada lelaki didepannya, "Apa-apaan si teme itu? Dia kira dia atasannya apa? Menyebalkan!" Naruto menggeram kesal. Ia yakin ucapannya sangat pelan barusan. Namun sepertinya telinga si Chicken Butt ini sangat tajam melebihi manusia normal. Sepertinya manusia sial ini bukan manusia. Err… Tunggu. Manusia sial bukan manusia? Salah. Makhluk teme sialan ini bukan manusia.

"Aku mendengarmu, Dobe." Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Naruto penuh gairah, "Kembali ke kafe, atau kau lebih memilih untuk bercumbu denganku di pojok sana?"

'Benar kan? Pendengaran si teme ini benar-benar tajam. Bukan telinganya. Memangnya dia _elf_?' Pikir Naruto yang belum sadar akan ucapan Sasuke yang terakhir. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia baru menyadarinya.

"Ti-Tidak! Ayo ke kafe!" Naruto tergagap dan pergi mendahului Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Sementara itu, Sasuke diam-diam mengluarkan senyum tipis dengan tatapan mata yang lembut.

Naruto terlihat berjongkok dan mengambil sesuatu. Baru saja Sasuke akan menghampirinya, Naruto berdiri dan berbalik ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba, Naruto melempar sesuatu padanya.

"Argh," Sasuke mendesis kesal ketika mengetahui yang dilempar Naruto ke arahnya merupakan sebuah batu kecil. Sialan Naruto ini, beraninya begitu terhadapku, pikir Sasuke.

"Heh teme! Jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu menyerangku, bodoh! Kalau bukan disini, kau pasti sudah habis!" Naruto pun melengos pergi. Tak lama, Sasuke pun berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Masuk ke arah kafe.

oOo

"Jadi, Naru~" Naruto menutup lokernya perlahan. Ia mendesah pelan ketika rekan kerjanya Ino mendatanginya dengan wajah penasaran. Ia tahu apa yang sekiranya akan Ino tanyakan terhadapnya.

"Dia hanya senior di kampusku, Ino," Jawab Naruto yang sedang menyimpan beberapa barangnya dari loker dan memindahkannya kedalam ransel miliknya.

"Eh? Aku mudah ditebak ya? Naru, kenalkan padaku~ Dia tampan sekali!" Ino berputar-putar mengingat wajah Sasuke yang menawan. Naruto menatap Ino heran, ia tak habis pikir. Sasuke dapat menawan hati perempuan dengan sangat cepat. Padahal gadis-gadis itu tidak tahu betapa buruk sifat Sasuke. Terutama, ketika Sasuke mencuri ciuman per―

BLUSH!

Naruto tiba-tiba bersikap kurang wajar. Naruto segera mengambil minum dari dispenser dan meneguknya sangat cepat, untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Sial. Benar juga. Ia sama sekali melupakan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke telah merebut ciuman pertamanya. Seharusnya hanya suaminya di masa depan saja yang merasakan bibirnya!

Tentu saja, tingkah aneh Naruto yang berubah secara tiba-tiba membuat Ino yang sangat peka menyadarinya. "Hmmm… Jadi, barusan ada apa?"Ino mengerling jahil. Naruto nyaris saja menyemburkan air yang berada di dalam mulutnya karena pertanyaan Ino.

"Heh? A-Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ino? Tidak ada apa-apa," sangkal Naruto yang agak gugup. Siapa yang tidak gugup ketika mengingat ciuman panas dari pangeran es yang kerap mengganggu hari dan pikirannya selama beberapa hari ini?

Ia tak menyangka. Es dapat menjadi sepanas itu.

"Hmmm?" Gumam Ino tak percaya seraya menatap mata Naruto dalam dalam, meyakinkan jika Naruto tidak menyangkal yang terjadi.

"Pokoknya! Aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya marah padanya karena dia mengatakan hal yang tidak tidak!" Naruto bersidekap di depan dada untuk meyakinkan Ino.

"Memang kau tidak benar-benar tidur bersamanya, Naru?" "Tentu saja tidak! Dia hanya tak sengaja melihatku tidur di ruang kesehatan, kalau kau mau tahu," Tukas Naruto. Ino mengerang sebal, "Aah, kukira ceritanya akan lebih seru lagi." Kemudian, Ino menatap Naru dengan penuh harap, "Hei hei, Naru~ Kenalkan aku padanya kalau begitu"

"Kau bercanda?" Naruto mengernyit heran. Ia duduk dan diikuti oleh Ino, "Ayolah, Naru. Kau tahu aku menyukai cowok berwajah tampan." Naruto menjitak puncak kepala Ino pelan, "Kau akan menyesal minta diperkenalkan dengannya, Ino. Asal kau tahu saja, sifat si Sasuke itu benar-benar buruk. Ikut aku ke kampus sehari saja, dan kau akan mengetahui semuanya" Naruto meraih ranselnya yang berada di atas meja, "Kau tak pulang Ino? Sebentar lagi kafe akan ditutup bukan?" ujarnya yang kemudian melenggang pergi bersama Ino yang menyusulnya.

"Aku menunggu jemputan pacarku," Ujar Ino santai.

"Kasihan sekali pacarmu, dia menjemputmu sementara kau memintaku mengenalkanmu dengan lelaki lain."

Ino nyengir dan menyikut gadis yang sama-sama bersurai pirang disebelahnya.

"Argh."

oOo

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Pandangannya beredar pada koridor di sekitarnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto lagi hari ini? Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Naruto itu ketika ia ke kafe dimana Naruto bekerja. Sudah lima hari ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto. Ini semua karena ketua jurusannya yang menyibukkan dia, dan juga karena kegiatan himpunan sehingga ia terus pulang malam beberapa hari ini. Membosankan. Tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan hiburan.

"Oi, Sas. Ngapain?"Sapa Shikamaru bersama Neji dan Sasori yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Sasuke hanya menoleh, tidak mengindahkan sapaan dari sahabatnya.

"Cih, ini manusia satu. Tidak menjawab," Neji menghela nafas sementara Sasori melihat tatapan mata Sasuke yang terus beredar di koridor.

"Mencari seseorang, Sasuke?" Akhirnya Sasori angkat bicara. Sasuke melirik Sasori dari ujung matanya, "Hn."

"Wah, siapa? Siapa? Sasuke lagi nyari orang?" Mendadak, Kiba datang berlari dan menaruh lengannya di bahu Shikamaru. Shikamaru terlihat sedikit terganggu karena menurutnya lengan Kiba itu berat, "Berat, Kiba. Menyingkirlah."

"Cih, galak sekali kau Shikamaru. Kurang tidur lagi?" Kiba menurunkan lengannya dan menggantinya pada Neji yang kini kurang nyaman.

"Begitulah," Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menguap cukup lama, "Ngomong-ngomong, Sas. Mencari Naruto ya?"

Perhatian Sasuke langsung teralih pada pertanyaan Shikamaru, "Ya. Kau melihatnya?" Begitu pun dengan perhatian teman-temannya yang terkejut. Seorang Sasuke mengejar wanita bernama Naruto? Oh! Naruto si mahasiswa baru yang terkilir itu ya?

Okay, Naruto. Citramu di depan para kakak tingkatmu ternyata seperti itu.

"Tadi dia pergi. Ke kelas 3C bersama Sakura kalau tidak salah," mendengar itu, Sasuke bergegas pergi ke kelas 3C. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang berada di sana.

"Kau lihat itu? Sasuke sepertinya jatuh cinta," Pikir Kiba yang langsung disetujui oleh Sasori dan Neji.

"Sepertinya semenjak ospek itu ia terus mendatangi Naruto. Dia yang membopong Naruto ketika kakinya terluka, ingat?" Celoteh Sasori yang memang berada di tempat dimana kejadian berlangsung. Saat itu, Sasori harus menerima kesakitan karena bahunya ditinju terus menerus oleh seorang perempuan yang bahkan tak dikenalnya.

"Ya, aku setuju. Tunggu, dia tidak terluka, tapi terkilir," Kiba memperbaiki ucapan Sasori yang kini dibalas dengan tatapan dingin Sasori, "Terkilir pun termasuk terluka, Kiba. Hanya saja tidak ada darah yang keluar."

"Sudahlah, berhenti bertengkar kalian. Seperti anak kecil saja," Neji melerai kedua sahabatnya yang saling melempar tatapan tajam, "Bagaimana kalau kita susul Sasuke saja? Aku penasaran apa yang akan ia perbuat pada Naruto."

"Ya, ya! Aku setuju! Aku ikut!" Kiba mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sementara Sasori terlihat bersemangat karena sebentar lagi ia dapat bertemu dengan Sakura.

oOo

Sasuke mencari Naruto ke seluruh penjuru kelas 3C. Sementara gadis-gadis lainnya sibuk membicarakan kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, dan tidak sedikit yang mendatanginya langsung dan mendekatinya seperti seorang wanita genit dan wanita jalang. Kemudian, ia melihat ke pojok kiri kelas. Ada sosok pirang yang dikenalnya sebagai Naruto, bersama dua orang lainnya. Sasuke memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat siapa yang sedang bersama Naruto selain gadis pink yang memang sering bersamanya.

"Oi, dobe," Panggil Sasuke.

Orang yang dipanggilnya terlihat terkejut. Tanpa menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ia dapat memastikan siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. Naruto tidak menjawab panggilan Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke merasa jengah.

"Dobe! Aku memanggilmu," Ujar Sasuke sekali lagi. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bingung dan melihat Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Terutama dalam suasana yang mendadak tidak mengenakkan seperti ini. Sahabat di sebelahnya terlihat terganggu dengan kakak tingkat yang berada di belakangnya ini.

"Sakura-chan," Ujar Naruto yang kemudian membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak kaget, "Y-Ya, Naru?"

"Antar aku ke kantin yuk? Lapar~" Naruto memegang perutnya sambil meringis, "Lagipula tak ada yang harus kita lakukan lagi disini, benar?"

Naruto melengos pergi sambil menarik Sakura pelan. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah kesalnya di belakang. Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang memang mengintip dari pintu kelas. Ya, teman-temannya terkikik pelan karena melihat fenomena dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke diabaikan oleh seorang gadis. Sasuke mendengus dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sialan dobe itu.

oOo

Masih di hari yang sama. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14:45, dan Sasuke benar-benar menunjukkan wajah badmood nya. Bagaimana tidak? Seharian ini Naruto benar-benar menjauhinya. Dobe itu selalu punya alasan untuk pergi dari sekitarnya— dengan menyeret gadis Haruno itu tentunya. Teman kabur, huh?

Tunggu. Apakah karena ciuman tempo hari? Sial. Dengan berbuat begitu, Ia semakin merasa tertantang untuk memiliki si dobe Naruto itu.

Apa si dobe marah? Atau justru dia malu?

Ayolah, ia pun menyadari bahwa si dobe itu sempat menikmati aksinya, benar?

Sebaiknya diingat, si dobe itu mengerang karenanya. Erangan seksinya… Argh, itu bisa membuatnya gila.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ia bingung bagaimana cara mendekati Naruto. Ia meraih ransel di sebelahnya dan membaca beberapa berkas yang diberikan Kakashi terhadapnya. Ya, berkas mengenai profil pribadi Naruto Shiranui. Barangkali, ia bisa menyusun sebuah strategi untuk mendekati gadis Shiranui itu. Beberapa orang di sekitarnya memilih untuk menjauh dari Sasuke yang terlihat badmood. Kecuali Shikamaru yang ikut duduk di sebelahnya di kursi koridor.

"Sas. Dijauhi Naruto seharian, huh?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, hanya melirik Shikamaru dengan tajam. Ya, ia kesal. Sudah jelas ia memang kesal karena hal itu. Kenapa harus ditanya?

"Kau yang salah, bodoh." Sasuke tidak terlalu mengindahkan ucapan Shikamaru barusan. Ia tak mau disebut bodoh oleh Shikamaru. Asal tahu saja, ia tak kalah pintar dari Shikamaru. Shikamaru menguap pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya kembali, "Kau jangan terlalu terang-terangan untuk mendekati wanita. Tarik ulur. Biarkan kau menjalaninya perlahan, dan tetap memberi perhatian sesekali. Maka kau akan mendapatkannya."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Sedikit memikirkan saran dari Shikamaru. Ya tentu saja, Sasuke berusaha agar tak terlihat peduli dengan ucapan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Aku tak mau mendengar saran dari orang yang bahkan tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan wanita," Ujar Sasuke ketus yang mendapat kekehan kecil dari Shikamaru.

"Hei, kau sama saja sepertiku. Setidaknya aku memiliki pengetahuan lebih mengenai ini daripada kau Sas."

Sasuke pun mendecih sebal.

Skakmat.

oOo

Naruto tidak dapat berkata apapun ketika melihat Sasuke di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia kini berpikir, salah besar ia membuat Sasuke mengetahui letak apartemennya. Sial. Sekarang lelaki itu jadi mendatanginya ke apartemen. Seharusnya ia tak membiarkan Uchiha itu mengantarnya.

Okay, ini salahnya. Salahnya karena terlalu menurut pada Uchiha itu.

Well, tidak kau beritahu pun Sasuke pasti akan mengetahuinya, Naruto.

Ingat berkas yang diberikan Kakashi pada Sasuke?

Sasuke sudah tidak peduli dengan yang namanya strategi. Masa bodoh dengan strategi. Ia akan mendekati Naruto secara langsung. Yah, mungkin… Dengan menggunakan sedikit saran dari Shikamaru.

Ya, sedikit. Ya, nanti mungkin akan ia coba.

"Sudah makan malam, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang mendadak masuk ke dalam apartemen Naruto. Naruto yang membatu di depan pintu kini mulutnya terbuka lebar. Ia belum mengizinkan si teme ini masuk, tapi ia sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Tidak sopan!

"Oi, teme! Siapa suruh masuk, hah?" Naruto kini mengejar Sasuke yang bergerak ke arah meja kecil di tengah apartemen yang berukuran 6 tatami untuk duduk. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang terlihat kesal.

"Oi, dobe. Aku haus, ambilkan minum," Ujar Sasuke. Naruto berjengit kesal, "Ambil saja sendiri! Kau kira aku pembantumu apa?" Naruto menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai apartemen.

"Jangan berisik, dobe. Kau bisa mengganggu tetanggamu," Ujar Sasuke yang membuat Naruto terdiam malu.

"Jadi… Mana minumku?"

Naruto mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia kemudian pergi ke arah dapur kecil yang tak jauh dari meja. Mengambil gelas dan menuangkan segelas air putih dengan asal. Kemudian, ia menaruhnya kasar ke meja.

"Minum sekarang, setelah itu kau harus pergi!" Ancam Naruto. Sasuke mengintip isi gelas, "Aku tak mau air putih. Ambilkan yang lain."

Naruto semakin kesal dibuatnya, ia mengambil gelas tersebut dan meminumnya beberapa teguk, "Kalau kau tak mau, biar aku yang minum! Beli saja diluar, dasar sialan!"

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meraih pinggang Naruto, mengeratkannya pada tubuhnya.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk meminum air dari sini," Sasuke mengelus bibir bawah Naruto dengan ibu jari kanannya.

Naruto terdiam dan tergagap sejenak sebelum mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Beruntung gelas yang dipegangnya tidak terjatuh karena terkejut.

"Pergi, teme! Aku mau kerja. Jangan ganggu aku," Naruto bertolak pinggang menunggu Sasuke pergi. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hn," Gumaman singkat Sasuke membuat Naruto mendecih sebal. Yang benar saja! Lelaki ini belajar hingga masuk Universitas Tokyo, tapi tak bisa bicara dengan baik. Menyebalkan. Bergumam saja terus!

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana, teme? Aku harus kerja! Aku nyaris terlambat!"

"Aku akan mengantarmu," Jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Naruto menepis genggaman Sasuke pada tangannya, "Apa?! Aku tidak mau! Lebih baik aku merangkak pergi dari sini ke OO Donuts daripada harus pergi bersama lelaki mesum sepertimu!"

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke menyeringai jahil. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sial, ia salah bicara.

"…Tidak," Dibalas dengan kekehan pelan Sasuke yang nyaris tak terdengar. Karena malu, Naruto langsung melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ah, lupakan. _Anyway_ , aku tak mau pergi bersamamu. Kau mesum dan menyeramkan!"

"Aku takkan macam-macam, dobe," Sergah Sasuke cepat. Masih dengan suara seksinya, tentu saja.

"Kh… Aku tak percaya padamu," desis Naruto sambil pergi mengunci pintu apartemen yang sejak tadi belum ditutup sama sekali karena Sasuke menariknya pergi.

"Kau bisa menyerang— Ah, menghajarku jika aku macam-macam,"

Sasuke tentu saja memilih macam-macam jika Naruto akan balas menyerangnya. Dengan panas.

Naruto terlihat menimang-nimang. Diam-diam, ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Tinggal 20 menit lagi, ia akan terlambat bekerja. Perjalanan ke OO Donuts butuh waktu satu jam perjalanan dengan menggunakan kereta. Jika ia berlari, biasanya 40 menit sampai. Beruntung ia mendapatkan apartemen yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Ia pun sudah menyesuaikan jam kerja dengan jadwal kuliah, jam kereta ke arah stasiun Kota Tokyo yang sudah dihapalnya.

'Lumayan sih, aku tak perlu berlari. Yah, dicoba saja,' Pikir Naruto.

"15 menit," Cicit Naruto pelan, hingga tak terdengar oleh Sasuke. "Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika ia melihat Naruto masuk sendiri ke mobil sport hitam miliknya. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya sebelum pergi masukke mobilnya, menyusul Naruto.

"Antarkan aku. 15 menit tidak sampai, aku akan menghajarmu sampai tak mau mengenalku," Ujar Naruto ketus, tak menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Hanya melihat sesuatu yang random di luar kaca mobil.

Sasuke menyunggingkan seringai tipis.

"Akan kubawa kau kesana, lima menit,"

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya pelan, "H-Huh?"

Entah kenapa, perasaannya berubah menjadi tidak enak sekarang. Terutama setelah ia melihat seringai tipis Sasuke yang sedetik kemudian hilang. Berubah menjadi raut muka serius.

VROOOM!

"KYAAA—!"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Hai~ Miu is back~~ Gimana chapter kali ini? Semoga kalian semua suka ya~ Jujur, scene yang paling Miu suka di chapter ini tuh bukan adegan cium ciumnya hehe~ Tapi scene waktu Naru dibawa ngebut sama Sasu x"D Duh, lagi rajin rajinnya dan seneng senengnya ngebikin fanfic ini ih :'') Lagi suka sama interaksi mereka hwhwhwhwhw. Jangan sampe fic sebelah keteteran dan terbengkalai lagi deh jangan :'

Disini Naruto jual mahal banget ya sama Sasuke x"D ngotot banget pengen dijauhin Sasuke. Rasain aja deh kalo dijauhin beneran wwww :))) Tapi tenang~ Ntaran juga nempel kali ah macem perangko sama amplop. Iya, kali~ :v Ihhh Miu sempet bete deh:(( Soalnya, pas banget waktu Miu abis edit-edit naskah chapter 3 di FFn nya, dan mau upload. Mendadak internet matiii ;-; Miu panik aduh kumaha ieu :( Mana mau lebaran bentar lagi, UKT semesteran belum dibayar x"D masih dikumpul-kumpul. Elah uang WiFi gimana? Sisihin dikit dong /plak. Jadi ajaa Miu update telat. Padahal yaa, arsip fanfic HWD ini udah sampe chapter 5 waktu Miu nulis Author's Note ini. Mwahaha~ Miu mah gini~ Kalo lagi seneng sama ceritanya dan ide-ide lagi ngalir pasti bakal terus-terusan ngetik :') Semoga moodnya gini terus ya~ Tapi sayangnya mood gambar Miu sama mood lanjutin fic sebelah lagi ilang:( Abis ada sesuatu yg bikin down, dan pas pengen ngeDigi SasuFemNaru buat cover cerita malah ilang moodnya :( Aku nabung ah buat beli pentab :(( Tapi pengen wacom /eh. Dan ternyata, hp Miu lagi rusak :(((( gabisa buka sosmed, dan banyak aplikasi. Yg lancar dibuka cuma opmin doang masa :( udah harus ganti baru nih secepatnya *eh~ ini jg numpang publish dan edit di hp emak:"3

Btw, Miu singkat Hands, Walk and Desire jadi HWD aja ya~ Jangan baper baca HWD jadi Happy Wedding Day loh :( Miu jg lama lama bisa baper soalnya x"D Maaf kalau ada yg kurang puas sama chapter ini. Nih udh dipanjangin, dikit :v Miu ngecut scene jadi to be continued itu gimana feel sih. Kalo dirasa enak(?) endingnya, ya di cut disitu '-') Kadang suka agak beda sama plot awal, ngikutin mood sama ngikutin alur cerita sama ide yang mendadak muncul di otak x'D *ngetik sesuai plot awal*

*ide aneh nan unik nan absurd nan leh ugha mendadak numpang lewat*

"Kayanya leh ugha"

*brb ngetik idenya*

*plot awal belok :')*

Kayak fic sebelah, TMTS tuh plot nya suka belok belok, tapi ya ntar juga disambungin lagi wwww Dan untungnya bisa nyambung x"D Bales review dari yang gak login yaa :3 Yang login, cek PM okee~~

 **naginagi** : Kyaaa~ Naginagi kita ketemu lagi :') Makasih yaa udah setia dan nungguin update nya HWD sampe sekarang :'v Yep~ Hidup Naru ga tenang dari awal :'3 Garagara Sasu nih hihi Sipp, udah lanjut ya~

 **ani rahayu** : Hai Ani-san ~ Maaf, kali ini Miu nggak update cepat :( Tapi sekarang sudah up~ Semoga suka yaa :3

 **ima** : Yaap ini lanjut yak

 **hiro mineha** : Ciee yang baper :') Miu juga baper kok x"D pengen atuh Miu juga sekali kali diginiin doi /? Kapan yaa~ Nanti ada saatnya kok hihi~ Siip sudah update yaa

Sip, bales review sudah beres…

Yasudaah~ Maafkan Miu yang cerewet x'D Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikut ya :)))

With love,

MizuMiu-chan.

 **#Edited, July 10th 00:08** Maaf tadi sebagian teks jadi bold :( sedikit ngga fokus... Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan readers ketika baca fanfic ini. Miu sudah membaca ulang, dan mengedit beberapa typo yng terdapat pada cerita. Sekali lagi, Miu ucapkan permohonan maaf pada readers ya :)

Oh iya~ Minal aidzin wal faidzin, para pembaca! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T, T+(+++?)

Genre : Drama, Family, Romance, a little bit Fluff

Warning : Gender Switch, OOC, Typo(s)

* * *

 **Hands, Walk and Desire**

 **By** : **MizuMiu-Chan**

 **Chapter** **4**

 **Kerja Bersama**

* * *

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat wajah pucat Naruto yang terlihat shock. Itu semua karena ulahnya yang menginjak pedal gas terus menerus tanpa dilepas, terkadang melakukan drifting, menerobos lampu merah, belok ke sana dan kemari untuk mencari jalan cepat, dan itu semua terjadi dalam lima menit. Ya, sesuai janjinya. Mengantar Naruto ke kafe dalam waktu lima menit saja. Sementara biasanya dengan mobil butuh waktu 25-30 menit. Beruntung tak ada polisi yang sedang patroli di jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Kau gila, Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak histeris ketika mengingat bahwa nyawanya nyaris berada di ujung tanduk bersama lelaki sial ini, "Kau tahu, aku bisa saja mati dalam sekejap!"

Sasuke masih terkekeh geli ketika melihat omelan dari gadis manis disebelahnya. Naruto meninju bahu Sasuke, "Kau! Apa yang kau tertawakan, Teme?! Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kakiku!"

"Tapi kenyataannya kau baik-baik saja, bukan?" Sasuke berhenti tertawa dan mengelus lembut dahi Naruto.

Berkat ulah Sasuke, nafas Naruto tercekat.

'Sial, di saat seperti ini dia malah modus,' pikir Naruto yang agak gugup.

Ia memalingkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang entah kenapa terasa lembut. Ia mengambil ranselnya yang selama di perjalanan ada di bawah. Saking cepatnya Sasuke ketika mengendarai mobil, ia sampai tidak bisa menggenggam erat ranselnya.

Pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada ransel kumal yang merasa diperhatikan akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Namun tetap berbicara ketus.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Kau selalu memakai tas itu ketika sedang kuliah. Aku kira kau akan membawa tas yang berbeda untuk berangkat bekerja, Dobe," celoteh Sasuke yang kini menatap mata gadis didepannya.

Naruto menghela nafas perlahan, "Ini tas satu-satunya milikku. Aku sudah kesulitan menyimpan uang untuk membayar kuliah, membayar apartemen dan juga biaya sehari-hari. Bagaimana bisa aku membuang uang untuk sesuatu yang belum kuperlukan saat ini?" Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada ransel miliknya, "Tas ini masih layak pakai kok. Meskipun warnanya sudah kurang bagus."

Keheningan menyertai mereka. Sasuke terdiam melihat Naruto, berusaha memahami keadaan Naruto. Suatu hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan olehnya. Sementara Naruto hanya menatap langit langit diluar kaca mobil dengan tatapan kosong, entah memikirkan apa.

"Baiklah, kita turun. Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap, Dobe," Ujar Sasuke yang menyadarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Oh! Huh? I-Iya, benar juga," Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan pergi ke arah kafe, disusul dengan Sasuke yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau mengikutiku lagi? Kau seperti penguntit saja, Teme," Ujar Naruto ketus ketika melihat Sasuke yang lagi-lagi berjalan mengikutinya.

"Aku lapar," Jawabnya singkat, "Mana ucapan terima kasihmu pada orang yang telah mengantarmu?"

"Dan membuat nyawaku berada di ujung tanduk?" Sergah Naruto, "Oh! Terima kasih banyak, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Cih. Ucapanmu itu sama sekali tidak tulus. Sombong sekali kau, Dobe,"

"Terserah!" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Ingat, jangan macam-macam di dalam. Aku tak mau kehilangan pekerjaanku," Ia pun melengos meninggalkan Sasuke yang tidak menjawab ancamannya.

oOo

"Naru~!" Ino berlari kecil ke arah rekan kerjanya yang sedang memasukkan barang di loker . Naruto menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Dia datang lagi? Kalian pergi bersama?" Tanya Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Berharap mendengar suatu hal yang menyenangkan, dan bisa dijadikan gosip.

"Ya, dia memaksa mengantarku. Kau tahu? Dia memacu kendaraannya dengan sangat cepat. Lima menit dari apartemenku ke sini. Aku bisa saja mati," Naruto mendesah keras, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat loker. Kemudian, Ino pun ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei, bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Naruto mengernyit heran, 'Menyenangkan? Apanya? Yang ada menyeramkan,' pikirnya.

Seakan bisa menebak apa yang Naruto pikirkan, Ino langsung menjawab dengan senyum manisnya, "Kau terlalu terpaku dan serius pada satu hal. Kau itu masih muda, jangan sia-siakan waktumu. Lihatlah dari berbagai aspek. Lihat dunia dengan berbagai warna. Kau akan lebih menikmati waktumu dibanding hal monoton yang terus kau lakukan setiap hari."

"Jangan terlalu parno dengan Sasuke. Lagipula ia membawamu dengan selamat. Cobalah nikmati waktumu dengannya. Hal yang menurutmu buruk, tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, Naru," Naruto tercengang mendengar ucapan Ino.

Benar sih, sejak SMA ia tetap melakukan hal yang sama. Belajar, bekerja, dan tidur. Ia pergi keluar selain bekerja paling untuk belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Mendengar itu, sedikitnya ia menyesal telah menolak seluruh ajakan main dari teman-teman dekatnya di SMA. Termasuk ajakan main dari Sakura. Sakura sering sekali mengajaknya ke toko kue terenak di Tokyo yang berlokasi sekitar lima belas menit dari stasiun kereta. Sepertinya, setelah ini ia akan mencoba mengajak Sakura ke toko itu sekali lagi. Jika kuliah tidak sampai sore, tentunya.

Melihat Naruto yang terdiam sejak tadi, Ino memiringkan wajahnya. "Naru?" Naruto tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Ino, "I-Iya?"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Naruto beranjak dari kursi, "Ayo kita bekerja."

Ino mengangkat bahunya dan pergi ke arah counter.

oOo

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:13 malam, ini waktu Naruto biasa pulang, sekaligus ikut membantu yang lain membereskan kafe yang akan ditutup. Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memicingkan mata secara tajam ke arah Sasuke. Marah? Tentu saja.

"Sasuke! Berdiri dari kursi itu, sekarang!"

Sasuke tetap santai duduk pada kursi favoritnya di kafe itu. Kursi yang letaknya berhadapan dengan counter, "Tidak mau. Tubuhku lelah menunggumu berjam-jam, kau tahu?"

"Siapa suruh menungguku, huh?!" Naruto menarik lengan baju Sasuke kasar dan mulai melontarkan omelannya, "Cepat berdiri! Aku mau membereskan kursi itu. Hanya kursi itu yang belum dibereskan. Kau mengganggu saja, sih Teme jelek!"

"Aku tidak jelek, Dobe. Aku ini cowok tampan Uchiha. Buktinya kau terpesona padaku," Ujar Sasuke yang kini menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia tersenyum jahil ke arah gadis pirang yang tengah menatapnya jijik.

"Terpesona? Jangan harap! Pergilah, agar aku bisa pulang, Sasuke!"

"Baik baik, tapi aku mengantarmu pulang."

"Ap—"

"Tidak ada alasan atau kau menginap disini hari ini,"

"Cih. Lebih baik aku meninggalkanmu duduk di kursi ini dan pulang sendiri!" Naruto berbalik arah dan pergi ke arah ruang pegawai. Sasuke berjalan mengikutinya dan menarik lengan Naruto yang akibatnya hampir terjatuh.

"Kya— A-Apa sih, Teme?!" Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Turuti perintahku, atau kau akan menyesal, Naru," Bisik Sasuke seksi di telinganya. Sontak, Naruto meninju perut Sasuke sekuat mungkin. Sasuke mengerang kesakitan dan memegang perutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?!"

"Ini akibat karena macam-macam denganku. Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh aku!" Desis Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju kursi yang tadi ditempati oleh Sasuke dan membereskannya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya kesal. Si Dobe ini tidak main-main, pikirnya.

"Selesai. Saatnya pulang,"

Naruto pergi ke ruang pegawai untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Ketika ia keluar dari ruang tersebut, ia melihat Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan managernya. Managernya belum pulang karena ialah yang akan mengunci pintu kafe.

"Manager? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke sudah bergerak menjauh dari managernya dan pergi ke arah mobilnya diparkirkan.

"Ah, bukan hal penting. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, Naru-chan," Ujar manager cantik bernama Tsunade. Sebenarnya, sudah lama Naruto meragukan umur Tsunade. Dengan wajah dan tubuh yang masih sangat kencang dan terawatt, mana mungkin ia berumur lebih dari empat puluh tahun? Operasi plastik kah? Sial, wajah dan tubuhnya saja tidak sebagus itu.

"Ah… Ya, benar juga. Lagipula aku masih memiliki tugas kuliah yang harus diserahkan besok," Naruto kemudian tersenyum dan membungkuk, "Aku pamit pulang dulu, manager. Manager juga, semoga sampai rumah dengan selamat."

"Yaa. Kau juga, Naru-chan," Jawab Tsunade.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar kafe. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke memblokir jalannya dengan mobil sport hitamnya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto ketus. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam jaket tipisnya yang berwarna pink yang sudah agak kusam.

"Masuklah. Akan kuantar kau kerumah."

Alis Naruto bertaut, "Tidak mau. Aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Cepat masuk. Diam dan turuti perintahku," ancam Sasuke. "Siapa kamu berani memerintahku seperti itu?"

"Calon kekasihmu."

"Aku tak sudi!" Naruto kembali menatapnya jijik dan sebal. Manusia sial didepannya ini begitu keras kepala dan sangat ngawur, "Sudahlah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau pikir berapa umurku sekarang? Delapan belas tahun! Bukan lagi bocah lima tahun!"

"Aku tak peduli umurmu berapa, Dobe. Yang kutahu kau ini seorang perempuan. Kau ini masih gadis. Kau tahu betapa membahayakannya membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendiri nyaris tengah malam?" Bentak Sasuke.

Naruto tercengang. Pertama kalinya Sasuke membentaknya seperti itu. Bukan ucapan ngawur seperti biasanya. Apa yang ia ucapkan malam ini ia akui memang benar, "Berpikirlah dengan jernih. Berpikirlah sesuai umurmu. Bukan berumur delapan belas tapi bersikap seperti anak lima tahun, Dobe."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Ia malu. Ia selalu saja menganggap Sasuke tidak baik. Selalu berpikiran negatif tentangnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke memaksanya seperti itu memang untuk kebaikannya juga. Sasuke memang memikirkan dirinya.

Ah—Maksudnya, Sasuke memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membantu dirinya.

Ya. Seperti itu.

… Kan?

Coba saja ingat. Awal masuk, Sasuke membantu Naruto dan menemaninya di ruang kesehatan. Meskipun keadaan kakinya memburuk karena hukuman Sasuke juga sih. Sasuke memang mengendarai mobil secara gila, menurutnya. Namun Naruto tidak terlambat bekerja berkat Sasuke. Kini, Sasuke menunggunya bekerja. Hanya untuk mengantarnya.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang terdiam secara mendadak, akhirnya sedikit merasa bersalah juga. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke hadapan Naruto yang masih tertunduk malu.

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Naruto. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Dobe—Ah… Naru…" Panggil Sasuke dengan suara serendah mungkin. Naruto mendongak perlahan dan menatap mata Sasuke. Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ya?"  
Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia meraih puncak kepala Naruto dan mengelusnya perlahan. Masih tetap mencoba bertatapan dengan gadis didepannya.

"…" Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Jangan menangis, bodoh. Wajahmu semakin jelek kalau menangis."  
Naruto mendongak dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak menangis!" Naruto memukul dada Sasuke pelan, "Aku tidak jelek tahu. Aku ini imut!"

"… Hn."

SHIT.

Diam-diam, Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri.

'Maaf ya, Naru.'

Kalimat itulah yang seharusnya ia ucapkan tadi!

Ia merasa telah siap mengatakan hal itu, tapi… Ternyata lidah Uchihanya bahkan tidak mengizinkan hal itu. Cih.

"Hn."

"Huh! Baiklah, hari ini aku mengalah padamu. Aku lelah dan ingin cepat sampai rumah. Antarkan aku!"

Sasuke mengernyit, "Kenapa jadi kamu yang memerintahku?"

"Karena aku tak mau diperintah olehmu!"

"Aku juga tak mau diperintah olehmu."

Alih-alih menjawab ucapan Sasuke, Naruto lebih memilih untuk masuk dan duduk di mobil nyaman milik Sasuke, "Diam dan kemudikan saja mobil ini, Teme!"

"Cih. Seenaknya saja kau," Sasuke mendecih kesal dan memasuki mobilnya.

"Lain kali kau tak usah datang ke apartemenku dan mengantar jemput aku ke kafe. Aku bisa sendiri" Ujar Naruto yang masih tetap enggan melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke tak memberikan respon dan tetap mengemudikan mobilnya perlahan.

Ya, sangat perlahan.

oOo

Siang ini, Naruto merasa sangat gembira. Entah kenapa hari ini semua orang yang tidak ingin ia lihat mendadak tidak terlihat. Kakak tingkat bitchy yang biasanya menatap sinis dan terkadang membicarakannya, kini jarang terlihat. Aneh, memang. Tapi gadis itu cukup menikmatinya. Hari-hari indah masa kuliah akhirnya ia rasakan juga. Tanpa bully-an, tanpa kesialan, dan tanpa Sasuke. Ah! Benar. Sasuke juga tidak terlihat hari ini. Lelaki yang kemarin malam membuat dia mati kutu.

Yap. Semua terasa indah, tanpa gangguan dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, itulah yang ingin ia utarakan pada rekan kerjanya Ino. Namun kini ia memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Melihat seluruh gadis di tempat kerja berteriak histeris dan membicarakan satu pegawai tampan layaknya model, yang baru saja bekerja hari ini. Tak hanya pekerja. Seluruh kalangan wanita yang menjadi pengunjung kafe ini tak hentinya berdecak kagum dan berbisik dengan teman-temannya. Mereka terpesona.

Oleh sosok yang tak dilihatnya seharian ini.

Yap.

Sasuke Uchiha Si lelaki kaya, sombong, arogan, pemaksa, dan tam—Ugh, keparat.

Dia, mulai hari ini…

Bekerja di OO Donuts and Café.

oOo

"Kau bercanda! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Gadis bule Konoha itu menjerit tak percaya di hadapan lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Sementara lelaki itu hanya mengambil buku pesanan yang masih baru dan dua buah pulpen. Ia menyimpannya di saku pada setengah apron hitam berbahan kaku yang digunakannya.

"Aku bekerja, tentu saja," Lelaki itu mendengus dan melirik gadis pendek disebelahnya yang merengut kesal.

"Bukan begitu, Teme! Ah! Ini sungguh tidak lucu!" Naruto mencengkram kepalanya frustasi. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Aku memang tidak sedang bercanda, Dobe."

"AARGH!" Naruto berteriak kesal. Membuat beberapa pasang mata tertuju pada mereka. Sasuke baru saja akan meninggalkannya, namun Naruto menarik lengan bajunya yang panjang dengan kasar, "Untuk apa kau bekerja disini? Kau itu orang berada! Aku dapat melihatnya dari sikap arogan dan sombongmu itu. Oh! Jangan lupa mobil sport mewahmu," Naruto berbisik pelan. Mata biru langitnya berkilat tajam. Jika yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke, dipastikan orang tersebut akan merinding ketakutan.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin, paham? Lepaskan genggamanmu. Aku akan melayani pengunjung di meja nomor lima," Alis Naruto bertaut ketika ia mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terasa dingin. Seperti bukan Sasuke yang biasanya. Namun, ia memilih untuk tidak mengambil pusing. Ia lepaskan genggaman tangannya pada ujung lengan baju Sasuke, "Baik, baik. Aku lepas."

Sejak itu, wajah Naruto terlihat kusut. Salahkan Sasuke yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Apakah ia dan manager Tsunade membicarakan ini kemarin? Ah. Kalau saja ia mengetahuinya. Ia akan melarang manager untuk menerima Sasuke sebagai pegawai baru.

Tapi… Dengan adanya Sasuke di kafe, jumlah pengunjung yang datang hari ini meningkat sekitar dua puluh persen. Padahal baru satu setengah jam sejak Sasuke mencoba melayani pesanan pengunjung secara langsung di meja. Bukan di counter.

Naruto memposisikan pipinya di atas telapak tangan kanannya. Memperhatikan pekerjaan si anak baru, katanya. Sejujurnya, Naruto ingin tertawa keras ketika melihat cara Sasuke melayani pesanan pengunjung. Entah kenapa, Sasuke terlihat sangat kikuk. Mungkin ia baru pertama kali bekerja sebagai pelayan—atau baru pertama kali bekerja. Ia meragukan pengalaman bekerja Sasuke si anak berada. Manusia arogan yang egois itu mana pernah bekerja?

Naruto terkikik pelan ketika melihat wajah kaku Sasuke semakin terlihat kaku sekaligus kikuk. Walaupun sebenarnya, tadi Gaara sempat memuji Sasuke yang bekerja lumayan baik di hari pertama kalinya bekerja. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.. Mengapa Gaara tidak menyadari tingkah kikuk Sasuke? Padahal lelaki pintar seperti Gaara itu biasanya peka terhadap orang lain.

Cih. Rupanya semakin sering bersama Sasuke, ia semakin memahami karakternya.

Baik atau buruk? Entahlah.

Yang pasti, ia menemukan sisi lain dari Sasuke hari ini.

Gaara menoleh ketika mendengar kekehan pelan dari gadis yang bekerja bersamanya di daerah counter dan kasir. Sebenarnya ia senang melihat senyum manis Naruto hari ini meskipun ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Gaara tersenyum tipis dan mencoba engawali pembicaraan dengan Naruto.

"Naru, ada apa? Kau terlihat senang ya?"

Gadis bermata biru langit itu menoleh dan mengibaskan tangannya, "Senang? Tidak, tidak~ Hanya menahan tawa saja. Melihat tingkah kikuk orang bodoh." Gaara mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajah kecewanya.

"Uchiha ya? Sebelumnya kau mengatakan bahwa cara bekerjanya terlihat kikuk."

"Yap. Dia aneh sekali," Naruto tertawa renyah, "Aku berpikir apakah ini kali pertamanya bekerja," Senyum lembut yang ditunjukkan Naruto entah kenapa, sedikit membuat hati Gaara terasa panas.

"Yah. Siapa sangka kekasihmu sekikuk itu dalam bekerja," Gaara menghela nafas dalam dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Yah. Benar. Siapa sang—wait. What the hell I just heard? Kau bilang Sasuke pacarku? Kau mengada-ngada, Gaara," Naruto mencubit kecil lengan Gaara, yang menyebabkan desisan kecil darinya.

"Kau tahu? Sejak awal kukira Uchiha itu kekasihmu, Naru. Sejak hari dimana ia datang ke kafe ini untuk menemuimu. Kupikir itu wajar sebagai seorang kekasih untuk datang ke tempat gadisnya bekerja," Gaara bersidekap dada sambil mengangguk pelan, seperti menyetujui kata-katanya sendiri.

"Cih. Tidak mungkin Uchiha itu menjadi kekasihku. Aku membencinya, dan dia selalu menggangguku! Tidak ada kata suka di antara kami berdua. Jelas saja, aku tak mengharapkannya," Penjelasan tersebut membuat Gaara menyunggingkan senyuman.

Ia senang, berarti ia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan gadis manis yang sedang berbincang dengannya. Tak ada penghalang baginya, termasuk Uchiha Sasuke, benar?

"Kau ini… Meskipun kau memang merasa begitu, kau tidak boleh berkata begitu, Naru," Gaara mengetuk dahi Naruto lembut, "Kau tidak mau merasakan karma dan jatuh cinta padanya, bukan?"

"Y-Ya, ya… Benar juga. Aku tidak mau—"

"Dilarang berbicara dengan rekan kerja selagi bekerja," Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut merah muda gelap berwajah tegas datang dan berdiri di belakang Naruto dan Gaara yang asik berbincang.

"Ah, Tayuya-san. Maaf, kami tidak—"

"Jangan banyak alasan. Fokus pada pekerjaanmu! Sabaku Gaara, jangan menanggapi Shiranui-san bila ia mengajakmu berbicara," Ujar Tayuya dingin sebelum ia pergi meinggalkan mereka berdua dan beralih ke arah belakang, arah dapur.

Gadis Shiranui itu mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya terlihat merah karena marah.

"Kau lihat itu, Gaara! Tayuya-san selalu saja menyalahkan aku! Kau dengar bagaimana ia bicara padamu. Seakan-akan aku yang selalu mengganggu jam kerjamu! Menyebalkan sekali," Gadis itu mencoba berbisik terhadap lelaki tampan disebelahnya. Gaara hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan menepuk puncak kepala Naruto pelan.

"Sudahlah, jangan begitu. Kau tahu sikap Tayuya-san itu memang begitu. Aku pun pernah kena omelannya, kok. Semangat bekerjanya, Naru!" Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menunjukkan semangat. Dibalas oleh Naruto yang melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya.

oOo

Sasuke tidak bisa fokus bekerja. Ya. Ia tidak bisa!

Ia pikir, dengan bekerja disini ia bisa berbicara santai dengan Naruto, atau sekedar menjahilinya. Ia berharap menempati counter bersama gadis itu dan bekerja bersama. Tapi ia mendapatkan posisi yang sulit.

Ya, menjadi seorang pelayan.

Terlebih, pelayan yang melayani pengunjung dan mendatanginya ke meja mereka.

Cih, pekerjaan ini benar benar _so-unlike-Sasuke._ Ia takkan pernah sudi melayani orang lain, kalau bukan untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih bersama Naruto.

Tapi, apa yang ia dapatkan disini? Di hari pertamanya bekerja. Sebagai pelayan kafe.

Pertama, gadis-gadis yang entah kenapa jumlahnya membludak datang berbondong-bondong ke kafe ini. Semuanya minta dilayani oleh Sasuke. Bukan melayani yang itu. Melayani pesanan makanan, tentunya. Terkadang, mereka dengan terang-terangan mengatakan suka. Atau minta selfie bersama, atau apalah itu Sasuke tidak mau tahu dan tidak mau peduli. Yang penting, ia dapat melaksanakan pekerjaannya dan kabur dari kungkungan gadis-gadis itu.

 _For your information,_ selama ini Sasuke sangat anti dengan spesies _homo_ sapiens yang ber gender wanita, atau perempuan. Ia sama sekali tak mau mendekati spesies bernama perempuan itu. Tingkah mereka yang menjijikkan dan seperti _bitch—_ setidaknya, itu yang ia tahu karena seluruh perempuan yang mendekatinya sangat tidak tahu malu.

Kau tahu? Ketika SMA, Sasuke kabur ke pojok perpustakaan demi menghindari perempuan-perempuan itu yang terus mengejarnya dan terobsesi padanya. Tiba-tiba, salah seorang dari mereka yang agak pintar, datang menghampirinya di pojok Perpustakaan. Menggodanya, dan mulai membuka beberapa bagian seragam miliknya.

Mereka gila!

Kedua, posisi pekerjaannya. Tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Tidak bersama dengan Naruto.  
Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, Naruto asik sekali dijahili. Ekspresinya aneh dan itu terlihat menyenangkan. Ketiga, yang terakhir—sepertinya, dan yang paling menyebalkan. Dia terus melihat lelaki merah mata panda itu mendekati gadisnya! Asal tahu saja, Uchiha Sasuke tak suka jika sesuatu yang sudah dianggap miliknya, direbut atau didekati orang lain. Tak segan-segan ia akan merebut kembali hal itu secara paksa. Apapun akan ia lakukan. Asal hal itu kembali padanya.

Dan ia akan sangat puas.

Begitu pun dengan Naruto. Sejak ospek beberapa bulan lalu, ia telah resmi menjadi milik Sasuke.  
Namun, sekarang ia melihat si merah itu terus menerus _flirting_ pada gadisnya. Sial, itu memuakkan. Terutama, ia melihat kejadian itu tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Di meja nomor lima, depan _counter._ Tempat yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat menjadi tempat favoritnya, karena dapat melihat Naruto secara langsung.

Bayangkan, Uchiha Sasuke lebih memilih kursi kayu dengan dudukan empuk dibanding sofa coklat tua empuk yang berada di pinggir ruangan untuk menikmati kopi dan gadis pirang bermata sangat jernih. Itulah kursi favorit Sasuke di kafe ini, sebelum ia bekerja. _Really._

 _So-Unlike-Sasuke._

Sial. Gadis-gadis ini lama sekali memesannya. Terkadang Sasuke melirik dari ujung matanya. Beberapa gadis tampak sangat serius dengan layar ponsel mereka. Mendadak, mereka duduk bersandar dengan kursi, menegakkan ponselnya, dan tiba-tiba mereka seakan menahan teriakan dengan semburat tipis yang muncul di pipinya.

Ya, ia tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

Mereka mengambil foto Sasuke secara diam-diam.

Hal itu dikarenakan Sasuke tidak pernah mau diajak selfie oleh seluruh gadis yang memaksanya. Maka, itulah jalan keluar yang mereka pilih selanjutnya.

Sial. Seharusnya ada _copyright_ untuk penyalahgunaan foto-foto miliknya, dan penyebarluasan ilegal untuk foto-fotonya.

Pandangan Sasuke kembali teralih pada gadis matahari yang tepat di depannya.  
FOR THE GOD SAKE. Ya ampun. Si merah keparat itu berani sekali menyentuh Naruto secara intim!

Intim yang dimaksudkan, menyentuh puncak kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

Apapun yang lelaki lain lakukan kepada Naruto-nya, semuanya pelecehan! Titik!

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kesal, "Cih. Sial."

oOo

"Sasuke-kun~"  
Sasuke yang sedang mengambil istirahat enggan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya minum kopi di ruang pegawai.

Merasa tidak dipedulikan, gadis yang memanggilnya kini meneriakkan namanya, "Hei, Sasuke!"  
Akhirnya, mau tak mau Sasuke menoleh juga. Gadis berambut ice blonde dan bermata aquamarine merengut kesal dengan menolakkan kedua tangannya di pinggul.

"Seperti kata Naru-chan, kau ini dingin sekali. Lebih dingin dari pacarku!" Mendengar bahwa gadis itu memanggil nama Naruto dengan akrab dan gadis itu sudah punya kekasih, ia memutuskan untuk menanggapi gadis itu. Siapa tahu gadis itu teman baik Naruto di kafe ini, bukan?

"Hn," Sasuke kembali menikmati kopi itu. Sangat nikmat, pikirnya. Ia mendapatkan kopi itu dari gadisnya yang menggemaskan, Naruto. Dengan sedikit paksaan, tentunya, "Apa saja yang Naruto bicarakan padamu?"

"Eh? Hmm. Banyak," Mendengar itu, Sasuke jadi geer sendiri. Timbul pemikiran bahwa si Dobe itu sebenarnya memikirkannya, tapi hanya terlalu tsundere untuk mengakuinya, "OH! Ngomong-ngomong, kau sepertinya populer sekali ya di kampus? Disini saja gadis-gadis mendekatimu. Ketika Manager Tsunade memberimu istirahat tiga puluh menit karena kau sibuk melayani pesanan gadis-gadis itu, dan mengganti posisimu dengan Shino, mendadak kafe tidak sepenuh tadi, tahu."

Sasuke meneguk kopinya pelan. Gadis ini bicara tanpa henti, pikirnya.

"Oh iya, kau kenal Naru-chan semenjak ospek ya? Apa pendapatmu tentang Naru-chan? Kau ini kakak kelasnya? Kau ini semester be—"

"Yamanaka. Kembali ke counter. Sekarang!"

Lagi-lagi, Tayuya mengganggu kegiatan pegawai yang sedang berbincang. Namun dalam hal ini, hanya Ino yang berbicara. Ino menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia berkacak pinggang, tanda sebal. Ia mencoba menantang Tayuya yang terkenal menyebalkan. Jangan mentang-mentang ia senior di kafe ini dan mendapat kedudukan penting dibawah manager, ia jadi semena-mena. Ino tidak takut! Lagipula, Ino kesal dengan sikap Tayuya kepada Naruto ketika berbicara dengan Gaara di counter.

"Apa, Tayuya-san? Aku sedang beristirahat sekarang. Manager memberiku istirahat, dan masih tersisa sepuluh menit!"

"Dan sayangnya aku berhak mencabut kebijakan manager. Kembali bekerja sekarang," Perintah Tayuya sambil menunjuk bahu Ino dengan telunjuknya secara kasar. Kukunya yang tajam mengenai bahunya dan agak sakit rasanya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Itu namanya penyalahgunaan wewenang, tahu! Lagipula Manager memberiku istirahat karena tahu kondisiku sedang kurang baik. Kau itu bukan manager, jangan bersikap seperti manager dan pemiliik kafe ini," Ino semakin menantang Tayuya dan mendekati wajah Tayuya dengan wajah garang.

Sasuke yang mendadak melihat drama yang tak berujung, kini beranjak pergi ke counter. Hitung-hitung ia bisa menggantikan posisi Ino disana, bukan?

Dasar Uchiha ini. Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

oOo

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan? Pekerjaanmu bukan di counter dan aku tahu itu," Naruto berkacak pinggang melhat Sasuke ada di sebelahnya, tempat Ino biasa bekerja.

"Kudengar Yamanaka kurang enak badan. Aku menggantikannya sementara," Jawab Sasuke asal.

Namun tak terkira, Naruto terlihat tidak terima. Sasuke kira, Naruto akan bersikap tsundere atau malu-malu kucing ketika tahu ia di counter. Cih.

"Apa? Tidak boleh! Lebih baik orang lain saja yang menggantikan Ino daripada kau yang berada disini!"

"Kau ini… Tak bisakah berbuat baik padaku sesekali? Kau banyak berhutang budi padaku," Ucapan telak Sasuke kini lagi-lagi membuat Naruto mati kutu. Sial, Sssuke menjadikan ini sebagai pedang bermata dua bagi Naruto.

"Sial kau Teme. Ingatlah! Aku takkan pernah lagi berhutang budi padamu. Kemarin yang terakhir!"

"Aku tidak yakin, Dobe."

"Cih!"

Sementara itu, seorang yang sejak tadi mengintip kini menggeram marah. Menyebutkan nama seseorang yang sangat ia benci.

"Awas kau. Shiranui Naruto…"

* * *

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Hai, hai hai~~~ Yeay, Miu senang. Kali ini, edit fanfic bisa lebih mudah :'3 semua karena THR xD ayoo ada yg mau kasih Miu thr juga? :3 Gimana chapter ini? Eheheh~ aku greget pengen bikin gambar digi :'3 Sasu pake outfit pelayan OO Donuts :'3 Ehiya, menurut kalian nih... **Apa yg kalian pikirin tentang suatu** **fanfic yang** **beralur lambat?** Otomatis, chapternya juga lumayan banyak. Karena kemungkinan, fanfic ini bakal panjang deh. Aku termasuk orang yang pengen menjelaskan sesuatu hal secara detail. Termasuk dalam cerita yang kubuat. Tanpa sadar, alur yang kubuat malah jadi lambat, dan baru sadar tentang itu tadi pagi. Makanya, tiap mau bikin oneshot suka gagal :"3 Bikin tugas mengarang waktu masih di SMP/SMA juga selalu panjang panjang :'3 Menurut kalian gimana ttg itu?

Aku tunggu jawabannya ya:3

Yuk, kita balas review~! Seperti biasa, yg login lewat pm yak ;3

 **Hiro mineha** : Hiro-san, makasih mampir lagi yaa xD hmmm... Sayangnya sudah nyaris 3 tahun melepas status jomblo :'3 tapi masih suka baperan x"D Iya nih, seneng yang agresif *eh* nggak deng wkwk. Sasuke dibikin agresif biar asik dan Naru nya ngerasa annoyed =))) Kapan ya :( Aku jg greget nunggu mereka jadian:( Nih sudah update yaa xD

 **Yui** : Wkwk harusnya ngikutin saran Shikamaru ya, tarik ulur :)))

 **Itakun** : Waah, arigatou iyaa, sudah lanjut yaaa ini :3

 **TemeDobe** : Oh, SasuNaru day? Sama kayak SasuFemNaru day?._. Wah omedetou xD

 **naginagi** : Haloo, Naginagi-san~~ Makasih udah dateng lagii xD eheheh terima kasih banyak xD aduh kayanya ini chapter ngga ada lucu lucunya deh x"D Hihihi~ Sasunya iseng mulu, Narunya cepet ngambek kaya yg pms tiap hari xD iyaa nih udah lanjut yaaa :3

Karena bales review sudah selesai, sekarang Miu pamit undur diri dulu yaa :)) Terima kasih atas review kalian semua yang selalu membuat Miu senang dan senyum senyum sendiri :3 Kalian bener bener membantu Miu untuk meneruskan fanfic ini sampe nonstop xD sayang kaliaan ({}) babaaay, sampai ketemu di chapter berikut yaa :3

XOXO,  
MizuMiu-Chan


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T, T+(+++?)

Genre : Drama, Family, Romance, a little bit Fluff

Warning : Gender Switch, OOC, Typo(s)

Beberapa bagian chapter ini dan satu chapter depan **terinspirasi** dari Dorama Jepang berjudul

 **Switch Girl** © **Natsumi Aida**

Dan

 **SpongeBob Squarepants**

*Untuk detailnya, terdapat pada Author's Note dibawah pada akhir chapter ini.

* * *

Hands, Walk and Desire

By : MizuMiu-Chan

Chapter 5

Kekesalan, Balas Dendam, dan Alergi (Part 1)

* * *

Hari ini akhir bulan! Dan di setiap akhir bulan itulah, Manager Tsunade mengumumkan beberapa hal penting yang menjadi tradisi _OO Donuts and Café._ Khusus akhir bulan, kafe selalu ditutup pada pukul 9 malam. Dua jam lebih awal dari jam tutup biasanya.

"Baiklah. Seluruh pegawai berkumpul lah di tengah ruangan, sekarang!" Seru Manager Tsunade dengan senyum yang merekah.

Setelah seluruh pegawai berkumpul dan berbaris rapi, Manager Tsunade memulai untuk mengawali apel akhir bulan. Tujuannya, untuk evaluasi pekerjaan selama satu bulan, membicarakan pendapatan kafe selama satu bulan, dan pengumuman mengenai _Best Employee of This Month. Best Employee_ tersebut merupakan sebuah penghargaan bulanan terhadap pegawai yang dianggap disiplin, mengerjakan pekerjaan dengan baik, tidak pernah absen, dan tidak ada masalah dengan manager, rekan kerja, ataupun pengunjung kafe. Banyak sekali yang mengincar _title Best Employee_ ini karena bentuk penghargaan yang lumayan menggiurkan. Selain pin _Best Employee,_ pegawai tersebut mendapatkan uang tambahan sebesar setengah dari gaji yang diperoleh, dan juga satu kardus bahan makanan mentah seperti makanan kaleng, beras, dan lainnya.

Bagi Naruto yang sedang mengalami kesulitan finansial, sulit mencari kerja yang dapat disesuaikan dengan pekerjaan di kafe dan jadwal kuliah, hal ini sangat membantunya dan sangat menggiurkan. Penghargaan semacam ini menjadi jalan keluar termudah sekaligus melelahkan baginya. Ia memang sudah pintar membagi waktu, tapi tugas kuliah lah yang tidak memiliki kompromi terhadap waktunya. Terutama hadiah setengah gaji yang diberikan kepada pegawai yang mendapat title tersebut. Naruto selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik selama bekerja disini untuk mendapatkan title itu. Hal itu semata-mata untuk membayar macam-macam biaya besar yang mau tidak mau harus ia keluarkan. Untuk biaya sehari-hari, kadang Naruto harus mengeratkan sabuknya. Terutama ketika akhir bulan.

Semenjak ia berkuliah, kesulitan finansialnya semakin bertambah rumit. Beberapa kali ia sempat menyerah untuk berkuliah pada tahun ini. Ia sempat berniat cuti, bekerja di banyak tempat untuk menabung biaya kuliah. Setidaknya, bila ia berhasil memiliki uang hingga 180.000 yen ke atas, ia yakin untuk melanjutkan belajar ke universitas. Tapi berkat Sakura, ia berhasil yakin untuk meneruskan studinya sekarang. Sakura juga bersedia membantu sahabatnya ini dalam berbagai hal. Termasuk dalam hal finansial. Meskipun Naruto tahu, keluarga Sakura tidak sekaya itu. Sakura bilang, ia tidak mau sukses sendiri. Sakura juga berkata padanya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan biaya yang tidak cukup. Cukup bekerja seperti biasa, kumpulkan uang seperti biasa, makan dan minum seperti biasa. Kekurangannya akan ia bantu karena tabungannya cukup banyak. Sakura adalah gadis yang pintar menyimpan uang dan tidak akan mengeluarkannya sembarangan. Hanya kepada Naruto lah, gadis musim semi itu berani mengeluarkan uang dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Naruto sangat terharu karena sahabatnya itu. Namun ia juga cukup tahu diri. Ia tak mungkin terus menerus merepotkan Sakura setiap bulannya. Tak mungkin Sakura tidak merasa stres. Bagaimana pun juga. masalah finansial merupakan masalah yang sangat sensitif bagi setiap kalangan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, ia pun bersedia membanting tulang dan membaca koran-koran atau majalah kerja paruh waktu untuk menambah pendapatannya. Ia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya.

Kembali lagi ke apel akhir bulan. Manager Tsunade sudah membahas segala hal seputar pendapatan kafe dan evaluasi. Kini saatnya untuk mengumumkan, pegawai mana kah yang beruntung mendapatkan title Best Employee of This Month.

"Pegawai ini sangatlah disiplin. Sikapnya yang natural dan menyenangkan, dapat mencerahkan suasana di kafe ini. Sikapnya yang ramah pun dapat pujian dari beberapa pengunjung yang memberikan review nya seputar pegawai kafe ini di sosial media. Pekerjaan yang rapi dan cekatan selalu membuat saya terpukau. Pegawai ini tak pernah terlambat, bahkan selalu datang lebih awal," Jelas Manager Tsunade yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pegawai dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

Tayuya sudah tersenyum. Sudah jelas bahwa pegawai terbaik adalah ia. Bagaimanapun juga, ia merupakan salah satu orang kepercayaan Manager Tsunade. Buktinya, ia mendapatkan jabatan dibawah Tsunade, pikirnya.

"Pegawai ini sudah dua kali mendapatkan title ini beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Mendengar itu, Tayuya yang tadinya tersenyum kini mendongak tak percaya. Pupil matanya melebar dan kini tatapan tajamnya mengarah pada gadis manis yang sedang diajak bercanda dengan temannya.

"Kalau begitu, mari ucapkan selamat…" Manager menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat penasaran setiap pegawai yang memanjatkan doa agar mendapatkan title tersebut, "… Kepada Shiranui Naruto, sebagai Best Employee of This Month!"

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam tak percaya. Benar, ia memang sempat mendapatkan title tersebut sebelumnya, sehingga ia tidak merepotkan Sakura terus menerus. Meskipun beberapa bulan setelahnya, ia kembali murung dan Sakura kembali menyadari masalahnya.

Ino menjerit bahagia dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh temannya yang terasa lemas.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tersenyum bahagia dengan penuh arti. Tangannya bergerak ke puncak kepala Naruto.

"Selamat, Na—Dobe." Sasuke mengelus tempat itu dengan lembut. Wajahnya tidak lagi menghadap Naruto, namun ia tetap melirik gadis itu dari ujung matanya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya. Pipi Sasuke terasa memanas entah kenapa. Mungkin karena ia berada di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang kini memiliki perasaan yang berbeda. Mulai dari bangga, kecewa, hingga kesal.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke!" Naruto berjingkrak-jingkrak dan kemudian berhenti karena sebuah tepukan pelan terasa di pundaknya. Gadis pirang itu menoleh dan mendapatkan sosok Gaara di belakangnya.

"Selamat, Naru! Akhirnya kau dapat title itu lagi," Gaara membuka kedua telapak tangannya di hadapan Naruto. Dengan bahagia, Naruto menepuk kedua tangan Gaara dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ya! Aku senang sekali, Gaara!"

Sasuke merengut ketika melihat Naruto memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada Gaara. Padahal ia sendiri belum pernah melihat senyum itu. Ternyata si dobe itu bisa juga tersenyum seperti itu. Manis.

Tunggu.

Tidak, Naruto tidak manis.

Sasuke kan benci yang manis-manis.

…..

Tapi…

Itu kenyataan dan memang dia tidak bisa mengelak pada fakta, bukan?

Ya. Itu bukan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kepada Shiranui Naruto, diharap untuk maju kedepan dan menerima hadiah penghargaan,"

Ino menepuk punggung Naruto untuk maju, "Majulah, Naru-chan~!"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia bahagia, sekaligus tersanjung, sekaligus bingung. Haah~ Kali ini, sikapnya sekikuk Sasuke yang sedang bekerja. Ia akhirnya mendapatkan penghargaan langsung dari Manager Tsunade. Manager Tsunade bergerak maju dan memeluk tubuh Naruto. Naruto pun balas memeluknya. Oh tidak. Dia hampir menangis. Dalam keadaan sulit seperti ini, dia beruntung sekali mendapatkan penghargaan dan uang setengah gaji itu. Ah. Termasuk satu kardus bahan makanan, tentunya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya. Guna menahan air mata yang mulai berkumpul di matanya. Dia sadar bahwa gadisnya berkedip dengan cepat agar air matanya tidak menetes.

Gadisnya ini sungguh manis.

Terlihat kuat, sekaligus rapuh. Membuatnya ingin merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Kalau bisa sih, dia akan membawa kabur gadis itu sekarang dan memeluk gadis itu di ranjang besar di mansion pribadinya.

Kelihatannya menyenangkan.

Sebaiknya ia segera membuat Naruto nyaman padanya, jadi ia bisa memiliki Naruto seutuhnya.

Di ujung sana. terlihat Tayuya yang menggeram kesal. Tangannya terkepal begitu kuat.

Selesai apel akhir bulan ini, ia akan pergi dan menghadap Manager Tsunade untuk melayangkan ketidaksetujuannya.

oOo

"Dobe, pulang?" Tanya Sasuke yang telah siap dan memegang kunci mobil di tangannya.

"Yap~ Aku akan pulang~ Ayo, Sasuke!" Naruto melangkah keluar dari ruang pegawai dengan sangat riang. Sasuke menatapnya heran. Tumben sekali.

Apakah karena Naruto bahagia, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke? Damn, it was too good!

Sial. Kalau tahu Naruto akan sesenang ini, Sasuke akan membuat Naruto menjadi Best Employee sepanjang tahun dan selama ia bekerja disini.

Naruto menjadi menuruti perintahnya. Great.

Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah mobilnya sambil bersiul. Sepertinya kebahagiaan Naruto membuat Sasuke ikut bahagia. Ia terkena cipratan-cipratan kebahagiaan Naruto. Langkah Sasuke berhenti ketika ia melihat gadisnya berhenti sekitar satu meter di depan mobil nya. Lelaki bermata oniks itu mengernyit dan mengintip ke arah pandang Naruto.

What the hell is happen?!

Kenapa atap mobil dan kap mobilnya penuh dengan hadiah hadiah dengan bungkus kado berwarna pink dan pita? Ini pasti gara-gara ulah gadis-gadis yang tadi menjadi pengunjung kafe.

Dengan kasar, Sasuke menjatuhkan kotak-kotak kado tersebut ke jalan. Ternyata, hal itu membuat Naruto berseru padanya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau membuang semua ini, Suke?!"

Sasuke menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Okay. Panggilan sayang Naruto bertambah satu, pikirnya.

"Aku tidak butuh ini semua. Aku tidak suka makanan manis," Jawab Sasuke yang memasukkan kunci mobilnya pada lubang kunci. Meninggalkan seluruh kotak berpita tergeletak di sekitar bawah mobil. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Naruto menegang dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tasnya. Sasuke tentu menyadarinya. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya, Naruto sudah melancarkan omelannya.

"Kalau mereka melihatnya, mereka bisa tersinggung tahu! Ambil sekarang!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk kotak yang berserakan dibawah. Ia berjongkok dan mengambil satu-satu.

Oh, ya ampun. Kau menyuruh Sasuke mengambilnya, tapi kau sendiri yang mengambilnya, Naruto.

Gadis itu mendengar helaan nafas Sasuke yang kini ikut berjongkok dan mengambil kotak-kotak itu.

"Baiklah, kulakukan ini karena kamu, Naru,"

Naruto mendongak dan agak tersipu ketika Sasuke memanggilnya Naru. Entah kenapa, terdengar lucu. Lucu dalam arti gemas, bukan dalam arti humor tentunya. Kemudian, Naruto kembali mengambil kotak-kotak yang tersisa.

Entah kenapa, Naruto jadi teringat pada sebuah tontonan televisi yang bernama sinetron.

'Biasanya pada sinetron, jika sedang adegan seperti ini, aktor tokoh utama laki-laki dan perempuannya biasanya bersentuhan tangan dan saling bertatapan' Naruto terkikik geli mengingatnya. Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi di dunia nyata? Sampai saling bertatapan sangat lama, seakan dunia milik berdua. Menggelikan sekali.

TEP!

Ketika mereka mengambil sebuah kotak terakhir, tangan Sasuke dan Naruto bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja. Sontak, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia kaget. Tapi ternyata, Sasuke juga tengah menatapnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa detik.

'TA-TA-TA-TANGAN!' Naruto terkejut karena ia dan Sasuke bagaikan aktor sinetron yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Wajahnya merona merah. Kemudian, akhirnya ia menyadari.

TANGANNYA BERSENTUHAN SEPERTI DI SINETRON! ASTAGA!

"KYAAAAAAAHH!" Karena terkejut, Naruto yang tangannya penuh oleh kotak kado, kini melempar semuanya dalam satu gerakan. Sasuke terheran-heran sekaligus kesal oleh sikap Naruto.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Dobe? Lihat, kotaknya jatuh semua," Sasuke mendengus dan disusul dengan tawa canggung Naruto.

'Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi di dunia nyata? Tapi... Ternyata begini ya rasanya," Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Iya, iya. Aku ambil. Cerewet ah, Suke" Balas Naruto kemudian.

Setelah mereka mengambil semua kotak itu dan menyimpannya di bagasi mobil Sasuke, mereka pun masuk ke mobil.

"Pasang seatbelt mu Naru," Ujar Sasuke yang memperhatikannya. Merasa dipanggil, ia pun menjawabnya santai.

"Ya, aku baru saja akan memakainya kok."

"Sudah dipakai?"

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak ketika wajah Sasuke sudah berada didepannya dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Bagus. Otsukaresama deshita," Sasuke menyunggingkan seulas senyuman sebelum kemudian memasang seatbelt-nya sendiri dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

Gadis disebelahnya mematung dengan bibir terbuka. Dia masih nge-hang. Sasuke lantas menoleh padanya. Kini seringai jahil yang ditunjukkannya.

"Apa? Mau dicium lagi? Masih kurang?"

"!" Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata, wajahnya memerah. Ia memukul Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya sekuat tenaga. Pantas saja Sasuke menyuruhnya memakai seatbelt! Ternyata dia merencanakan ini semua!

Sayangnya pergerakannya agak terbatas karena seatbelt-nya. Lagipula Sasuke sedang mengemudi. Ia tak mau menyerangnya dan mengambil resiko untuk mengganggu konsentrasi Sasuke dan mati begitu saja. Awas saja teme. Begitu sampai apartemenku, kau akan kuhajar.

oOo

"Sasuke!"

Naruto berteriak sengit. Ya, ia mau menunaikan janjinya, untuk menghajar Sasuke.

"Dobe, kemari," Naruto melihat ayunan tangan Sasuke yang kini berada di depan bagasi mobilnya. Dengan heran, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Huh? Ada apa?"

Sepertinya Naruto melupakan niatnya barusan untuk menghajar lelaki yang sedang membuka pintu bagasi.

"Bantu aku mengangkutnya. Buka pintu rumahmu sekarang," Beberapa kotak berpindah ke tangan Sasuke. Naruto yang berwajah kikuk kini berjalan dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Karena itu, Naruto mendapatkan pujian dari seorang Sasuke.

"Bagus. Sekarang angkut ini," Entah kenapa, Naruto terlihat sedikit senang. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengangkut kotak-kotak itu hingga penuh di kedua tangannya. Ia agak kesulitan membawa semua kotak itu. Sasuke yang telah menyimpan kotak-kotak tadi kini menuruni tangga bawah dan berpapasan dengan Naruto yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh setumpuk kotak berpita itu.

Sayangnya, ketika Naruto baru saja akan memijakkan kakinya ke anak tangga kedua, kakinya tersandung anak tangga tersebut hingga kotak-kotak itu nyaris jatuh dan tubuhnya oleng ke depan.

"EH! HWAAA!" Teriak Naruto tidak feminin. Beruntung, Sasuke yang didepannya berhasil menahan tubuh Naruto yang terjatuh— meskipun punggungnya menabrak ujung anak tangga di belakangnya.

Sasuke mengerang pelan. Entah erangannya terdengar oleh Naruto atau tidak. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia tak boleh membiarkan Naruto mengetahuinya.

Masa begini saja Sasuke manja? Sasuke kan kuat.

Naruto meringis dan sedetik kemudian menyadari bahwa dia menimpa tubuh seseorang. Ketika ia mendongak keatas, terdapat Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Berat, dobe,"

Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke dan meraih wajah tampan itu, menggelengkannya ke kanan dan kiri dengan tangannya.

"S-S-SASUKE! Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang luka?" Pertanyaan beruntun Naruto membuatnya mendecih sebal. Berlebihan sekali, pikirnya.

"Apa, dobe? Aku tak apa-apa," Ia meraih bahu Naruto, "Daripada bertanya dan khawatir tidak jelas seperti ini, lebih baik kau menyingkir dari atas tubuhku. Kau berat, tahu."

"A-Ah, iya… Benar juga," Baru saja gadis itu akan berdiri, bisikan Sasuke terdengar di telinganya, "Kecuali kau memang ingin bermain di atasku."

Naruto merinding ngeri dan langsung berdiri. Lelaki di hadapannya— atau mungkin lebih tepat di bawahnya, tidak pantas di kasihani atau dikhawatirkan. Lihat saja, terjatuh dengan menimpa tubuhnya saja, dia masih bisa menggoda seperti itu.

Aah. Tidak. Ia tidak tergoda kok.

"Berisik kau, Teme. Ngomong-ngomong, ini semua mau ditaruh dimana?" Gadis pirang itu kembali mengangkat beberapa kotak yang tadi sempat berserakan di sekitar tangga dan di bawah. Beberapa kotak tak sengaja tertimpa olehnya dan Sasuke, sebenarnya. Ia tak yakin isinya masih utuh. Kotaknya saja sudah dalam keadaan mengkhawatirkan. Apalagi isinya. Mungkin lebih buruk.

"Apartemenmu, Dobe," Sasuke menjawab singkat kemudian menyusul Naruto yang terdiam dengan mulut terbuka.

"Apa?! Kenapa harus di apartemenku, teme?!" Gadis itu berlari mengejar Sasuke yang berada di depannya, "Kau tahu bahwa apartemenku itu sempit! Aku tak butuh benda yang tak penting. Kenapa tak di apartemenmu saja?"

Sasuke menoleh, "Aku tak punya apartemen."

"Eh?" Mata sapphire jernih gadis itu memandang punggung Sasuke yang telah berlalu memasuki kamar apartemennya.

Jadi… Si Teme itu tuna wisma? Tunggu. Dimana selama ini ia tinggal? Di dalam mobilnya kah? Apa dia seorang pengembara bermobil? Dia tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya? "O-Oi, Teme. Aku minta maaf telah menyinggungmu. A-Aku tak tahu kau ini seorang tuna wisma," Ujarnya setelah beberapa kotak telah diturunkannya ke tempat dimana Sasuke meletakannya barusan. Lelaki bersurai raven itu menoleh bingung. Membiarkan Naruto terus meracau tak jelas di belakangnya, "Ah… Emm. Kau tidak tinggal bersama orang tuamu? Apa kau seorang pengembara bermobil?"

Alis Sasuke semakin bertaut, dan matanya semakin menyipit.

"Ya, aku tak punya apartemen,"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya berat. Sial. Dia merasa tak enak hati.

"Aku 'hanya' memiliki sebuah mansion pribadi dengan taman seluas 2 hektar," Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang terdiam kaku, "Lagipula, aku tak yakin istilah pengembara bermobil itu ada, Dobe."

Ya. Naruto mematung dengan mata memutih.

Sial. Ia terkecoh.

Ia malu.

Dan ia tersinggung.

Apa salahnya cuma memiliki apartemen sempit? Apa-apaan ucapannya yang berkata 'hanya sebuah mansion pribadi' dilengkapi dengan taman seluas itu?

Uchiha Sasuke ini... Memang sialan!

"Selamat menikmati puluhan kotak coklat dan kue, Dobe,"

oOo

"Manager. Aku perlu bicara!"

Orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai manager pun berbalik ke arah gadis bersurai merah muda yang menghampirinya— dengan emosi.

"Ada apa, Tayuya-san? Kau terlihat emosi," Manager Tsunade menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya ia dapat membaca titik permasalahannya.

"Mengapa Shiranui itu yang menjadi Best Employee?" Nafas Tayuya terengah-engah karena ia mengejar Manager Tsunade dari dalam toko yang kebetulan kuncinya diserahkan padanya barusan. Ia sengaja mencari waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Manager Tsunade. Agar ia dapat bicara berdua, "Semua orang tahu bahwa dia itu tidak serius ketika bekerja. Ia seringkali terlihat bercanda dan terus berbincang dengan kawan-kawannya. Lagipula, ia belum setengah tahun bekerja disini. Ia tidak pantas mendapatkan title itu pada bulan ini!"

Ungkapan dari Tayuya yang berturut-turut dan agak memaksa itu membuat Manager Tsunade mengernyit heran.

"Lalu, seperti apa yang menurutmu pantas?"

Tayuya membeku sesaat. Dengan gagap, ia menjawab pertanyaan Manager Tsunade, "A-Ano… Setidaknya… Pilihlah orang kepercayaanmu. Pegawai yang selalu disiplin. Err… Pegawai yang senantiasa membimbing pegawai yang lain agar lebih baik. Dan pegawai yang sudah lama mengabdi di kafe ini… Manager,"

Yeah. Manager Tsunade cukup tahu bahwa gadis berambut kaku di hadapannya ini sedang mendeskripsikan dirinya sendiri. Well, ada yang menentang keputusannya ini.

Manager Tsunade mengambil sekotak rokok dengan pemantik api dari saku jaket bulunya. Menyalakannya dan menghirupnya perlahan. Sudah lama ia tidak merokok. Ia hanya merokok ketika dia stres saja. Entah kenapa, ia memiliki perasaan buruk tentang gadis didepannya, "Dengar. Sedikit banyak, aku tahu siapa yang sedang kau deskripsikan," Tayuya menundukkan wajahnya malu. Ia tak menyangka manager-nya akan menyadarinya.

"Bagiku, aku dapat mempercayai Naruto, lebih dari pegawai kafe yang lain. Karena yang kutahu, Naruto adalah orang yang tekun dan serius. Aku mengakui bahwa ia memang bukan pegawai lama. Namun kualitasnya serupa dengan pegawai lama yang telah piawai dalam melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

Sampai saat ini, Tayuya masih setia mendengarkan pembelaan dari Manager Tsunade— yang sejujurnya agak mengesalkan baginya. Kalau hanya serius, ia juga bisa lebih serius!

"Aku melakukan penilaian individu berdasarkan apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dari yang kulihat, Shiranui Naruto mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Tak masalah ia berbincang dengan rekan kerjanya, selama ia tak melakukannya ketika pengunjung sedang memesan ke counter dan selama tak mengganggu pekerjaannya."

Baru saja Tayuya akan membalas ucapan Manager Tsunade, nyonya cantik itu kembali menuturkan sebuah kalimat singkat yang menusuk hari Tayuya.

"Aku yang memutuskan siapa yang pantas, dan siapa yang tidak." Tsunade pun membuang rokoknya yang masih tiga perempatnya dan menginjaknya sebelum ia beranjak pergi menggunakan mobil sedan merahnya.

Tayuya menggeram kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya sangat erat. Tiba-tiba, ia mengernyit ketika merasakan sesuatu yang digenggamnya kuat. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika ia ingat sesuatu.

Kunci kafe.

Ya. Ia lupa. Ia memegang kunci akses masuk kafe.

Dengan kata lain, ia bisa membuka apapun seenaknya, bukan?

Ia berlari menuju ruang Manager Tsunade di dalam kafe. Ia beruntung, kunci yang ia miliki sudah termasuk kunci seluruh ruangan di kafe.

Ia terlihat mengobrak abrik beberapa barang. Tak lama, ia menyunggingkan seringainya.

'Tunggu saja. Shiranui Naruto!'

oOo

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Sasuke menjadi pegawai baru di OO Donuts. Selama itu pula, Naruto melihat Sasuke semakin lihai dalam melayani pengunjung. Naruto sempat mendengus kesal ketika melihat Sasuke dengan mudahnya menghapal seluruh daftar menu— termasuk menu baru tiap minggu, hanya dalam satu hari. Tak dapat dipercaya. Sedangkan dirinya, tiga hari pun ia masih bingung ketika konsumen memesan menu yang tak dapat diingatnya. Berulang kali ia membuat konsumen tersebut mengulangi pesanannya. Salahkan Manager Tsunade dan para koki! Ini Jepang, kenapa mereka membuat menu dengan Bahasa Inggris!

Baru saja dua hari yang lalu, ia ditertawakan oleh Sasuke mengenai kegaptekannya mengenai elektronik. Gaara yang izin tidak bekerja karena sakit membuat Tsunade meminta Naruto untuk menggantikan posisi Gaara di kasir. Memang sama-sama di counter tempat ia biasa bekerja. Tapi hal itu juga membuat Sasuke menggantikan posisi Naruto untuk melayani pengunjung di counter. Gara-gara itu,

Ia merengut, memang benar-benar berbeda jauh. Otaknya dan otak cemerlang milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Ponselnya berbunyi tiba-tiba. Selalu saja beberapa menit sebelum ia pergi bekerja, ada yang mengganggunya. Beberapa hari ini, Sasu-teme itu selalu mengganggunya di depan apartemen. Ia harap hari ini dia tidak ada.

'I'll absent for today. Something important is coming up. No need to worry. I've already told Manager about this. Hope you don't miss me, hey my Girl.'

'Apa? Pesan apa ini? Apa artinya?! Sial, Bahasa Inggris itu menyebalkan sekali. Mana di pesan ini tidak ada nama pengirimnya lagi,' Rutuk Naruto kesal.

Naruto meng-scroll ponsel layar sentuhnya perlahan. Ia mencoba untuk melihat email sang pengirim. Kembali, ia merutuk ketika menemukan sebuah email dengan nama yang sangat, sangat, sangat dikenalnya.

'uchiha_sasuke .jp'

"Alamat email yang tidak ada manis-manisnya. Dasar teme itu serius sekali," gumam Naruto. Tunggu. Bukan ini yang seharusnya ia khawatirkan. Darimana si teme itu mengetahui alamat emailnya? Ia bahkan tak pernah melihat Sasuke menyentuh ponselnya. Bahkan ia yakin, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat wujud ponselnya. Toh, Naruto memang tidak pernah memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Sasuke. Ia tak mau lelaki itu mendadak penasaran dan meminjam ponselnya.

Naruto mengabaikan pesan Sasuke dan memegang kenop pintu. Dengan perlahan, ia mengintip ke luar. Dengan heran, ia membukanya lebar-lebar. Sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi.

Sasuke tidak ada di depan apartemennya.

Huh. Biasanya ia selalu stay di depan apartemen Naruto dan terus mengetuk pintunya kasar. Pantas saja rasanya tenang sekali hari ini. Baguslah. Sasuke tidak menjemputnya, jadi tidak ada yang mengganggunya seharian!

oOo

Monoton.

Yap. Entah kenapa ia mulai merasakan perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan jenuh ketika ia menghadapi kesehariannya, terutama di tempat kerja. Ia merasa lelah, seperti beberapa bulan lalu. Sebelum ia masuk kuliah.

Ditambah, kepalanya sedikit pusing hari ini. Kelelahan, kah? Benar juga. Mungkin ini karena ia terlalu kelelahan. Dengan tugas yang menumpuk, dan beberapa mata pelajaran yang dipindahkan mendadak hari ini, sepertinya membuat tubuhnya letih. Ketika sudah selesai bekerja nanti, ia akan langsung pulang dan beristirahat. Untungnya sekitar satu jam lagi pekerjaannya akan selesai. Besok pun hari Sabtu. Tidak ada jadwal perkuliahan di hari Sabtu. Ia bisa beristirahat sedikit lebih lama.

oOo

Sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna hitam melaju dengan stabil di kecepatan 50 km per jam. Di dalamnya, terdapat Uchiha Sasuke, dan Kakashi—pelayan pribadinya, sebagai supir. Meskipun ia pelayan, namun Sasuke cuek untuk duduk di depan bersama Kakashi. Kakashi sudah mengabdi selama lima belas tahun dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Pelayan yang paling setia dan paling bertahan lama yang pernah Sasuke miliki. Baginya, Kakashi itu adalah seseorang yang multi talenta. Segala hal dapat Kakashi lakukan. Yang jujur saja, awalnya membuat Uchiha Sasuke tercengang dan kagum. Itu sebabnya, Sasuke mempertahankan Kakashi untuk mengabdi padanya. Selain itu, Sasuke sudah menganggap Kakashi seperti ayahnya sendiri. Mereka sudah sangat akrab. Sasuke ditemani oleh Kakashi di mansionnya.

Ya. Kakashi jauh lebih baik daripada orang tua itu.

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat beberapa kali mengecek ponselnya. Ia terlihat agak gelisah. Melihat itu, Kakashi mencoba menegur Sasuke.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ada masalah apa? Kau sibuk memperhatikan ponselmu sejak dua jam lalu," Ujar Kakashi yang masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan di depan.

"Si dobe itu. Dia tak membalas pesanku. Padahal aku yakin dia membacanya," Sasuke kemudian menyimpan ponselnya di saku jasnya. Ya. Sasuke pergi dengan Kakashi menggunakan jas formal. Meninggalkan Naruto dan pekerjaannya di Kafe itu.

"Dobe… Shiranui Naruto yang kemarin aku cari datanya?"

"Hn."

Kakashi tersenyum simpul. Ia sempat melirik lelaki muda yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri dengan ujung matanya.

"Dia seorang gadis kan? Kau tertarik padanya?" Tanyanya kemudian. Sasuke tidak menyahut. Ia hanya terdiam. Ia sendiri pun tak tahu ia tertarik atau hanya iseng pada gadis musim panas itu.

".. Aku tidak tahu," Jawab Sasuke pelan. Kakashi terkekeh pelan. Membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya dengan tatapan heran. Ya… Tentu saja anak itu tidak mengetahui apapun. Anak itu belum pernah terlihat jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Terlihat peduli saja tidak. Baiklah. Biar Kakashi yang memancing anak itu untuk jujur.

"Apakah… Ia terlihat sangat menarik bagimu hingga ingin mengganggunya? Kau sampai menginginkan seluruh data mengenai gadis itu."

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Reaksi dia bagaimana terhadapmu?"

"… Dia aneh. Terlihat terganggu, tapi mau saja terus mengekor padaku," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Bagi orang yang tidak mengenali Sasuke pasti tidak akan menyadari bahwa pria Uchiha itu sedang tersenyum. Namun tidak bagi Kakashi yang sudah merawatnya selama lima belas tahun.

"Dia sepertinya menyenangkan ya?"

"Begitulah. Ekspresinya selalu saja berbeda-beda. Dia seperti seorang pemain drama. Tingkah dan ekspresinya sangat menarik untuk dilihat." Sasuke mengambil nafas sebentar, kemudian kembali mengambil ponselnya. Ternyata sudah hampir jam sepuluh. Sebentar lagi, waktunya Naruto untuk pulang. Mungkin dia akan mencoba menghubungi nomor gadis itu.

"Gadis itu… Dia terlalu ceria. Dan dia ceroboh. Kalau saja aku tidak pernah menolongnya, mungkin umurnya takkan lama." Mendengar tuturan Sasuke, Kakashi pun tersenyum. Bahkan ketika tertarik pada wanita pun ia tetap saja bermulut pedas. Ia harus mengajarinya bersikap lembut terhadap seorang gadis. Yah. Meskipun Kakashi tidak yakin bahwa Sasuke akan mengikuti apa yang ia katakan.

"Jagalah gadis itu, Sasuke. Kau takkan pernah menemukan gadis seperti dia lagi," Ujar Kakashi yang melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke mencerna kalimat Kakashi barusan. Sepertinya Kakashi benar. Gadis seperti Naruto itu sangat unik. Jarang sekali yang seperti dia. Ia memang tak bisa melepaskan Naruto.

"Hn."

oOo

"Shiranui Naruto,"

Naruto merasa dirinya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri. Ia berjengit. Siapa yang memanggilnya barusan?

"Ano… Siapa disana?"

Sumpah. Demi Tuhan. Siapapun yang memanggilnya, ia harap tidak bercanda dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia baru saja membantu beres-beres kafe hingga jam sepuluh lewat. Teman-temannya sudah pulang, Manager Tsunade entah kemana, dan Sasuke ternyata absen hari ini. Keadaan kafe yang sudah sepi, membuat Naruto berpikir macam-macam.

"Shiranui. Ini aku," Tayuya kemudian muncul dari sebuah ruangan di dekat dapur dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Walaupun yang memanggilnya ini adalah Tayuya yang sangat menyebalkan, setidaknya dia memang seorang manusia.

"Ada apa, Tayuya-san? Kau terlihat… Kerepotan," Naruto tersenyum canggung ketika melihat Tayuya sedang berkutat dengan beberapa kotak besar berisi daging hamburger dan beberapa makanan beku.

"Kumohon, bantulah aku. Aku harus pergi karena ibuku membutuhkan aku di rumah. Ayah sedang tidak ada, dan ia kerepotan karena terjadi sesuatu. Namun, manager memintaku untuk memindahkan barang ini ke freezer," Tayuya menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menunduk.

Naruto sebenarnya merasa iba dengan Tayuya, namun ia juga harus beristirahat. Ia tak mau karena kondisinya ini, ia jadi sakit dan tidak dapat bekerja keesokan harinya.

"Err… Ano, Tayuya-san. Maaf, aku—" Mendengar bahwa Naruto akan menolak permintaannya, Tayuya kini bersujud di depan Naruto, "Kumohon, gantikan aku. Pukul setengah sebelas Manager akan kembali disini. Ini tidak akan lama. Kumohon. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Setelah ini aku takkan mengganggumu lagi atau memarahimu lagi. Kumohon,"

Naruto yang asalnya terkejut pun menghela nafas pelan. Ya sudahlah. Bagaimana lagi. Lagipula, ia takkan kena marah Tayuya lagi seperti biasa. Ia harap hubungannya dengan Tayuya akan membaik. Dia sudah dimusuhi banyak senior perempuannya di jurusan. Ia tak mau seniornya dalam pekerjaan ikut memusuhinya juga. Lagipula, Tayuya bilang ini takkan lama kan? Sebentar lagi manager akan datang dan dia bisa pulang.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi tolong berdirilah, Tayuya-san. Tidak usah begitu," Naruto membantu Tayuya untuk berdiri. Tayuya pun berterima kasih padanya dengan bersemangat.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. terima kasih! Nah, aku akan menunjukkan padamu dimana seharusnya barang-barang itu disimpan," Tayuya segera mengambil ransel Naruto dan meletakannya di meja. Kemudian, ia menyerahkan beberapa kardus besar berisi daging hamburger.

Naruto sedikit kewalahan. Dan dia pun merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika ia harus memasuki air blast freezer— freezer besar yang biasanya ada di restoran dengan menu daging, untuk membekukan bahan makanan dengan cepat. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, ia akan memasuki ruangan yang sangat dingin itu? Sial. Kafe donat dengan sandwich dan burger ini tidak memerlukan freezer sebesar ini, bukan? Ia harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Mengingat dia juga memiliki alergi terhadap udara dingin yang cukup parah.

Naruto pun memasuki freezer itu. Tentu saja, udara yang sangat dingin membuat ia agak menggigil. Ia pun melihat terdapat beberapa rak yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa kotak yang sama. Ia pun berseru pada Tayuya yang katanya akan memberi tahu dimana ia harus menyimpannya.

"Ano… Tayuya-san! Dimana aku harus menyimpan kotak-kotak ini?"

Naruto menunggu beberapa detik. Ia mengernyit ketika tak kunjung terdengar jawaban dari seniornya itu.

"Tayuya-san? Apa kau dapat mendengar—"

BRAK!

Naruto terkejut. Ia meletakkan kotak-kotak tersebut ke sembarang tempat di lantai, dan berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah pintu freezer. Benar dugaannya. Pintu besi itu tertutup erat.

"Tayuya-san! Tayuya-san! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pintunya tertutup? Tayuya-san!" Pekiknya kencang sembari menggedor pintu besi itu kuat-kuat. Ia panik. Apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Ia berusaha mendorong pintu besi itu sekuat tenaga. Namun semuanya sia-sia saja. Pintunya terkunci dari luar.

"RASAKAN ITU, SHIRANUI NARUTO! KAU INI MASIH BARU DISINI! JADI JANGAN BERANI KAU MACAM-MACAM!"

Naruto tersentak mendengar teriakan Tayuya yang ia yakin tepat berada di depannya. Ia kembali menggedor pintu besi tersebut hingga tangan kanannya terasa sakit.

"Tayuya-san, kumohon keluarkan aku! Aku minta maaf apabila aku bersalah. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Jadi kumohon keluarkan aku! Aku bisa mati disini, Tayuya-san! Tayuya-san!" Teriak Naruto kencang. Hanya tawa puas dari Tayuya yang terdengar olehnya.

"Memang kenapa? Justru itulah yang kumau! Aku tidak akan terlibat dalam hal ini. Yang akan disalahkan adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas dapur! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto mematung mendengarnya. Dendam apa yang mampu membuat seniornya ini mengharapkan kematiannya seperti ini? Apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga membuat seniornya ini membencinya? Ia tak merasa ia pernah melakukan kesalahan. Ia rasa yang ia lakukan disini hanya bekerja demi mendapatkan uang untuk membayar seluruh kebutuhan finansialnya.

Tunggu.

Apakah karena penghargaan kemarin?

Astaga. Seniornya ini telah dibutakan hanya karena sebuah nama dan penghargaan. Ia telah dibutakan oleh kekuasaan dan sikap tamaknya.

Udara dingin semakin lama semakin menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kondisi yang kurang baik, serta alerginya yang parah membuatnya semakin lemas.

"Tayuya-san… Maaf jika aku telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan. Maafkan aku. Aku bersedia untuk memberi semuanya pada Tayuya-san. Tapi kumohon, keluarkan aku dari sini…" Ujarnya lemas. Berharap Tayuya akan melepaskannya dari sana. Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempat itu dan memberikan apa yang seniornya inginkan.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Selama masih ada kamu, hidupku takkan tenang! Aku harus menyingkirkanmu dari dunia ini," Tayuya pun tertawa sebelum suaranya terdengar menjauh, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menurunkan suhunya menjadi minus lima belas derajat. Kuharap kau menyukainya. Selamat menikmati udara disana, Shiranui Naruto."

"Tunggu, Tayuya-san! Tayuya-san!" Naruto berteriak memanggil nama seniornya yang sudah tidak menjawab apapun. Tiba-tiba badannya limbung dan terjatuh ke bawah. Punggungnya menabrak dinding. Ia tak dapat bergerak lagi.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, badannya terasa sangat dingin dan lemas. Ditambah lagi, kepalanya makin terasa pusing. Inilah efek alergi dingin yang dideritanya. Ia akan sangat sulit bernafas. Ia sudah mati rasa sekarang. Ia tak bisa bergerak atau merasakan apa-apa kecuali hawa dingin yang amat sangat.

Pikiran buruk hinggap pada pikiran gadis pirang itu. Ia akan sangat merindukan semua orang yang sudi berteman dengannya selama ini. Ino si cerewet. Yang selalu saja ingin tahu mengenai masalahnya. Sebenarnya Naruto tahu Ino itu memang khawatir dan sangat menyayanginya.

Begitu pun dengan Gaara. Rekan kerja lelaki yang sangat mengerti dirinya. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya adalah tiga hari lalu. Sebelum ia sakit. Memang saat itu dia terlihat lesu tidak seperti biasanya. Semoga saja rekan kerjanya itu sudah sembuh sekarang, jadi besok ia bisa bekerja. Walaupun kemungkinan ia takkan bertemu dengan Gaara.

Teman senior yang barunya di kampus. Hyuuga Hinata-senpai dan Tenten-senpai. Sungguh ia merasa beruntung sempat memiliki teman kakak kelas perempuan, walaupun hanya dua. Mereka memperlakukannya dengan baik dan seperti benar-benar menjadi teman. Meskipun sepertinya ia tidak dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya adik tingkat.

Sahabatnya sejak SMA, Haruno Sakura yang cantik, pintar dan populer. Sahabat yang selalu menerima dirinya apa adanya. Terkadang ia menginap di rumah sahabatnya itu. Berbagi cerita, dan tertawa bersama. Oh iya, benar juga. Hingga sekarang, ia belum bisa membalas budi pada Sakura. Sahabatnya yang begitu berharga. Namun ia terlalu banyak hutang padanya. Balas budi… Benar… Sasuke…

Mendadak, ia teringat Sasuke yang kemarin masih bersamanya di kafe. Ia menyesal tidak sempat membalas pesannya. Ia menyesal tak pernah berbuat baik dan membalas budi pada Sasuke. Ia selalu kasar padanya, meskipun ia tahu Sasuke yang selalu jahil itu sebenarnya sangat memperhatikannya dan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Tidak seperti senior yang lainnya.

Bulir air mata Naruto yang tidak ikut membeku pun mulai mengalir turun. Ia sangat menyesal. Sangat. Entah kenapa, ia jadi sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia sangat merindukan sosok Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sangat kesepian hari ini. Tanpa Sasuke.

Ia benar-benar ingin melihat wajah Sasuke untuk terakhir kali. Walaupun ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia masih bisa bertahan hidup hingga keesokan hari dengan tubuh mati rasa dan sedikit membeku.

Tubuh Naruto mulai semakin melemah. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berada di dalam sini. Ia yakin sudah cukup lama. Pasalnya, pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. Ia benar-benar lemas. Ia tak tahu jantungnya akan berdetak berapa lama lagi.

Apakah ini akhirnya?

Naruto terisak pelan. Suaranya terdengar lirih, hampir tidak terdengar. Namun, ia kerap memanggil nama itu berulang kali.

"Sa… Suke…"

oOo

Urat Sasuke menegang ketika mengetahui Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab telpon darinya. Sudah sekitar lima belas kali ia menelpon, dan sudah lima belas kali pula ia mendengar customer service berkata bahwa Naruto tidak bisa dihubungi karena berada di luar jangkauan.

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Tak mungkin gadis itu belum sampai apartemen. Sudah jam sebelas malam. Shift gadis itu berakhir pada pukul sepuluh malam. Tak mungkin perjalanan akan lebih dari satu jam bukan, apabila menggunakan kereta malam?

Kecuali…

Terjadi sesuatu dengannya.

'Sa… Suke…'

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya, dan dengan cepat ia menoleh ke kursi belakang. Kakashi terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke yang mendadak lebih aneh lagi dibandingkan tadi.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab beberapa detik. Kemudian ia menoleh dan bertanya pada Kakashi dengan panik dan serius. Tapi tentu saja, bukan Uchiha Sasuke apabila ia tak berusaha untuk membuat intonasinya tenang.

"Kakashi-jiisan. Bawa laptop?"

Kakashi tampak mengingat-ingat sebelum ia mengangguk perlahan," Aku bawa di tas ku. Ada apa? Ada sesuatu?"

"Kakashi-jiisan. Berganti tempatlah denganku. Ambil laptop-mu. Biar aku yang mengemudi," Ujar Sasuke serius. Tak perlu waktu lama, Kakashi sudah menepi, dan mengambil tasnya yang berada di kursi belakang. Kakashi pun duduk di kursi sebelah Sasuke dan menyalakan laptopnya. Sasuke segera memutar balik dan melaju dengan sangat cepat.

"Whoa, whoa. Tenang, Sasuke. Hei, kita berputar arah. Ada apa ini? Jelaskan padaku," Tanya Kakashi penasaran. Kemudian, Sasuke memberikan ponselnya ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi mengambil ponsel Sasuke dan menemukan nomor dan email dengan nama Shiranui Naruto.

"Lacak posisi Naruto sekarang. Aku akan ke tempat itu sekarang juga. Cepat," Perintah Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, Kakashi menyambungkan WiFi miliknya ke laptop. Ia membuka beberapa aplikasi dan beberapa website yang biasa ia gunakan ketika mencari seseorang.

"Ada yang terjadi padanya ya? Kau terlihat sangat kesal," Ujar Kakashi yang masih terpaku pada layar laptopnya.

"Ya. Aku mendengar suaranya," Ujar Sasuke yang sangat berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depan. Ia memang memacu kecepatan mobilnya dengan cepat, tapi ia tak mau mendapat masalah.

Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya melirik Sasuke dengan ujung matanya, "Suara?"

"Ya," Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Alisnya bertaut. Ia akan memacu kendarannya lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Kini, speedometer sudah mencapai angka seratus dua puluh lima kilometer per jam. Mendadak, di otaknya hanya terpikirkan gadis itu saja. Suara lirih yang tadi di dengarnya itu membuatnya tidak tenang. Ia ingin cepat mencapai posisi gadis itu. Sekarang juga.

"Ada yang tidak beres."

* * *

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Halo~ Ketemu lagi sama Miu~

Maaf lamaa x( Miu ga ada kuota :(((( ga ngampus ga ada duit hiks.

Wah, kali ini masalahnya udah agak kompleks yaa. Padahal baru chapter lima~ Tenang, saudara-saudara. Fanfic ini masih jauh dari kata tamat :( Soalnya, konflik ini baru konflik awal saja, alias baru permulaan~ Lol. Chapter ini agak panjang ya. Untuk ceritanya mencapai 5,7k++ words. Semoga ngga bosen ya kalau kebanyakan gini :3

Readers-tachi, reviewers, followers, dan favoriters(?), makasih banyak masih mengikuti cerita HWD sampai chapter lima ini. Mohon maaf kalau Miu suka lama ngapdet :( Tapi jujur Miu selalu seneng buat bikin dan update cerita ini. Miu juga seneng baca review kalian yang sangat membuat Miu bersemangat! Review kalian selalu asik buat dibaca. Miu sampai buka ini berkali kali loh. Nunggu komentar kalian dan kesan kalian. Seneng rasanya. Nyes banget waktu baca review kalian pada positif Alhamdulillah. Rasanya bedagang selama puasa demi ini cerita dan karena demen lanjutin ini cerita sampe nonstop suka susah tidur tuh kebayar banget. Makasih banyak kalian *hug tight*~ Yang mau curcol, cerita apapun di review/pm boleh kok~ Miu selalu menyediakan waktu untuk kalian~ Miu seneng banget kalo kalian mau berbagi cerita

BTW, ada yang nonton dorama/ baca manga Switch Girl? Mangakanya namanya Natsumi Aida. Aku baru nonton full doramanya aja btw. Didonlot pas tahun kemaren nunggu masuk kuliah lol. Manganya sih, blm semuanya. Recommended banget buat ditonton, soalnya asik dan seru. Tapi lebih baik yang nonton umur 15 atau 17 tahun ke atas ya. Soalnya Nika nya itu cewek yang bener-bener ngedeketin cowoknya secara intim dan pikirannya nggak nggak-_- Miu aja yang umurnya pas nonton masih tujuh belas aja agak risih nontonnya. Soalnya nonton di tengah rumah sih xD Kebangetan itu pikiran si Nika aneh aneh aja xDa Total drama ada dua season. Dua-duanya asik. Tapi yaa, memang jokes nya aja 17 tahun ke atas ya :') Memang ga boleh sembarangan milih tontonan ya, readers-tachi yang dibawah umur. Itupun kalo kalian masih sayang sama perkembangan otak dan mental kalian. Masa depan kalian masih panjang, anak-anakku. Soalnya ada yang udh jadi korban. Dan kebetulan aku kenal orangnya:(( Sedih guys kasian :"

Doh, berasa tua elah -_-

Scene yang Miu ambil sebagai referensi pada chapter ini ialah sebagai berikut:

1\. Terdapat senior dalam bekerja yang membenci heroine.

2\. Heroine yang polos(entah polos entah bego-_-), mudah iba, dan pasrah.

3\. Heroine yang dikurung dalam freezer besi. /Gakebayang kan dingin banget. Besi pula.

Udah gitu doang di chapter ini mah. Di chapter depan juga ada beberapa. Di chapter depan Miu masukin nanti ya. Gamau jadi spoiler :3 Soalnya bakal beda sama di dorama. Yang ini juga beda kan? Cuma intinya aja yang sama :3 Perlu digaris bawahi, Miu ngga mindahin isi cerita secara mentah. Tapi Miu olah dengan cara Miu sendiri. Lagian Miu lupa itu di dorama kek gimana lengkapnya-_-

Buat kalian yg nonton, pasti tau deh kejadian pas Nika dimasukin ke freezer besar ala ala resto gitu. Dan yang nonton, pasti tau bedanya apa sama yang ada di dorama. Miu nggak ngambil ceritanya secara full dan mentah kok /plak! Udah ngomong ya? xD Okee maaf~ Miu cuma kepengen nambahin ini sebagai konflik, yang bisa nge-trigger moment SasuFemNaru yang lain. Soalnya, karena konflik ini terjadi, bener bener jadi awal dimana Naru mulai nganggep Sasu ada /plak!

Dan awal menempuh hidup baru /heh

Terus, dari Spongebob, itutuh yg saingan sama Squidward buat title Best Employee nya Krusty Krab xD wkwkw ngakak itu~~

Ebuset, Author's Note nya panjang amat yak. Yaudah, lanjut bales review deh :3 Seperti biasa, yang login Miu bales di PM :3

 **Itakun** : mwahaha xD okee makasih yaa :3

 **Naginagi** : iyaih tembak aja padahal ya xD nggak lah Saku kan ngga kerja di kafe xD

 **Hiro Mineha** : xD sabar yaa mblo :'3 jodoh gakemana kok xD iya nih Sasu nya ngekor :3 Tsun sama jual mahal gabeda jauh ya?:'v siapa cobaa xD iyaa ini lanjut maaf lama ya xD baru ada kuota :'3

Udah nih. Tinggal yg di PM xD Btw, karena beberapa review, Miu sadar kl beberapa bagian yg udh Miu susun buat cerita ini tuh ada yg nggak berkaitan._. Jadi, kayanya beberapa bakal Miu ubah lagi xD apa diubah? Adaaa aja xD

Okedehyaa, see you soon~! Semoga suka chapter kali ini, maaf kl AN nya kepanjangan xD Miu mah suka curcol maafkan xD

Babaaay )/

Regards, MizuMiu-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T, T+(+++?)

*Sori, chapter kali ini agak ++++ ya.

+++ karena perihal medis, bukan H!

Genre : Drama, Family, Romance, a little bit Fluff

Warning : Gender Switch, OOC, Typo(s)

 **Beberapa bagian** dari chapter **lima** dan chapter **ini terinspirasi** dari Dorama Jepang berjudul

 **Switch Girl** © **Natsumi Aida**

Dan

 **SpongeBob Squarepants**

* * *

Hands, Walk and Desire

By : MizuMiu-Chan

Chapter 6

Kekesalan, Balas Dendam, dan Alergi (Part 2)

* * *

Seorang lelaki berumur sekitar lima puluh tahun, dengan beberapa orang terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah kursi mewah di depan meja makan berukuran raksasa. Banyak makanan mewah yang tertata rapi dari ujung satu hingga ujung satunya lagi. Makanan yang menggiurkan dan menggoda selera itu nampaknya tak cukup untuk meredakan hati lelaki tua yang baru saja menggebrak meja dengan keras. Beberapa pasang mata yang tadi sempat memperhatikannya kini bergidik takut. Terkecuali istri dan anak sulungnya, yang sangat mengetahui perangai lelaki itu.

"Apa kau bilang?! Sasuke tidak datang?!"

"I-Iya, tuan. Baru saja saya mendapat kabar dari Kakashi-san. Bahwa mereka tidak dapat menghadiri acara ini, karena ada keperluan mendadak yang sangat penting," Ujar pelayan yang sudah tidak muda itu sambil beberapa kali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Anak itu… Apa yang lebih penting dibandingkan dengan ini?!" Lelaki itu menggeram kesal. Tangannya yang menggenggam gelas wine itu kini semakin erat, hampir meretakkan gelas kaca itu.

"Sudah, anata. Jangan marah terus. Ingat penyakitmu," Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik dan anggun itu kini mengelus punggung lelaki tua—yang diketahui sebagai suaminya itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal? Anak satu itu selalu saja membangkang. Dan kini, ia akan mencoreng nama baikku," Lelaki itu meremas kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terlihat frustasi. Sementara sang istri cantik kini menatapnya sendu. Sudah dari awal ia tidak menyetujui keputusan suaminya yang keras kepala. Ia juga mengharapkan anaknya yang menentukan masa depannya sendiri. Namun apa daya, ia harus menjadi istri yang baik dan taat kepada suami. Tapi di sisi lain, ia sangat menyayangi dan menginginkan kebahagiaan anaknya. Sudah cukup anaknya terus mengikuti permintaan ayahnya sejak kecil.

"Sebentar lagi, keluarga Uzumaki dan Namikaze akan datang. Aku tak percaya anak itu akan kembali membangkang pada perintahku," Ujar lelaki itu.

"Sudahlah, anata. Akan kubantu menjelaskannya pada mereka. Aku yakin mereka pasti akan mengerti," Balas sang istri dengan lembut. Mencoba meraih hati suaminya yang sedang tersinggung oleh sikap anak mereka.

"Menjelaskan apa, Mikoto? Menjelaskan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke kembali kabur dari perjodohan ini, begitu?! Sungguh memalukan. Hal ini akan sangat mencoreng nama baikku dan keluarga Uchiha!"

"Tentu tidak, Fugaku-koi. Aku akan menjelaskannya perlahan pada Kushina. Ia akan membantuku untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada keponakannya. Tenang saja, Takkan kubiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi,"

"Hah… Terserahlah," Fugaku beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan pergi begitu saja.

Mikoto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mikoto memang seorang istri yang paling sabar di dunia. Anak sulung dari Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku kini menghampiri ibunya. Ia melirik ke arah beberapa pelayan yang ada di pinggir ruangan. Ia melambaikan tangannya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka diharap keluar dulu dari ruangan. Tak lama, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan anak dan ibu tersebut berdua.

"Ibu…" Si sulung Uchiha Itachi mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk ibunya erat. Ibunya sudah sangat lelah dengan sikap suaminya yang seringkali seenaknya. Dia tidak tega, anak bungsunya yang sangat ia sayangi selalu menjadi objek amarah suaminya. Ya. Suaminya seringkali membandingkan kualitas Itachi dan Sasuke semenjak mereka masuk SMP. Suaminya semakin keras ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke, Menyebabkan hubungan adik kakak yang semula sangat dekat itu menjadi jauh.

"Itachi… Ibu sangat mengerti akan keputusan Sasuke. Ibu mengerti ia tidak setuju, dan tidak mau dipaksa. Tapi kenapa ayahmu sulit sekali untuk memahami adikmu?" Mikoto membalas pelukan anak sulungnya. Itachi menghela nafas pelan.

Ayahnya benar-benar ingin gadis dari keluarga Uzumaki atau Namikaze menjadi menantunya. Mengingat betapa dekatnya hubungan pertemanan mereka dengan Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato—yang kini menjadi suami istri dengan satu anak perempuan yang umurnya tidak jauh dari Itachi. Dua puluh tujuh tahun. Tentu saja, Fugaku tak mau anak bungsunya menikahi gadis yang lebih tua. Maka dari itu, ia meminta bantuan Kushina—untuk menjodohkan keponakan wanita itu dengan anak bungsunya.

"Tenang saja bu. Akan kubantu mencari jalan keluarnya."

 _'Aku harus membantu Sasuke'_

oOo

"Kakashi, posisi Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah mendekati Konoha. Seperti biasa, dalam waktu yang cukup sebentar, perjalanan yang awalnya mencapai dua jam lebih hanya ditempuhnya dalam waktu empat puluh lima menit.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis Sasuke. Entah kenapa, perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Ia merasa takut terlambat. Ia merasa tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu, atau ia akan menyesal. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan gadis pirang manisnya itu. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang.

SIAL! APA YANG TERJADI PADA GADIS ITU? KENAPA IA TIDAK TENANG SEPERTI INI?

Kakashi segera mendapatkan titik koordinat posisi Naruto. Setelah mencocokkannya, ia menemukan bahwa ponsel Naruto tidak bergerak sejak satu jam yang lalu di satu tempat.

Sasuke kembali mengernyit ketika ia mengetahui bahwa titik titik itu berada pada tempat yang sangat ia kenali.

 _OO Donuts and Café._

Sepertinya, ia akan kembali menelusuri jalan lima menit yang ia lewati bersama Naruto waktu itu.

oOo

Memang benar, setelah lima menit, Sasuke dapat mencapai tempat itu dengan selamat, dan tanpa lecet di mobilnya. Ia segera melempar kunci mobilnya pada Kakashi yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Sasuke berlari ke arah pintu masuk kafe. Ia mengintip ke dalam. Suasananya sangat sepi, gelap, dan bahkan sudah rapi. Apakah Naruto hanya ketinggalan ponselnya?

Tapi… Entahlah.

Ia tidak yakin hanya itu. Masalahnya, suara Naruto barusan, dan perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Ia mencoba mendobrak pintu kafe dengan tubuhnya, Bahkan dibantu oleh Kakashi. Entah kenapa, meskipun dengan kekuatan mereka berdua, pintu itu tetap tidak terbuka.

Sial. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sasuke menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dia teringat bahwa Naruto pernah membawanya ke belakang kafe dan memarahinya. Sasuke yakin pintunya tidak sekuat pintu depan. Dengan cepat, Sasuke berlari ke arah pintu belakang, diikuti Kakashi yang berlari di belakangnya. Dengan ancang-ancang, Sasuke berlari dan mendobrak pintu itu sekeras mungkin.

Entah pintunya memang terlalu rapuh, atau Sasuke yang terlalu kuat. Pintu itu terlepas dari engselnya. Kakashi meneguk ludahnya pelan. Sepertinya ia perlu membawa beberapa barang-barang dari bagasi mobil nanti.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan pintu yang rusak olehnya, ia kesini untuk mencari gadis itu. Bukan mengurusi pintu yang harganya ia yakin sangat murah. Sasuke berlari menerobos kafe, dan mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan.

"Naruto! Kau dimana? Naruto!" Sasuke terus berteriak dan mencoba meraih saklar lampu. Percayalah, ruangan-ruangan disini sangat gelap tanpa lampu. Lampu pun menyala. Ia menangkap sebuah ransel kumal yang ia yakini milik gadis itu. Ia segera meraih ransel itu dan memeriksa isinya.

Tak mungkin ia ketinggalan barang hingga satu tas penuh seperti ini. Terutama ransel ini adalah tas satu-satunya milik Naruto, pikirnya. Memang benar-benar ada yang janggal.

Ia memasuki dapur kafe. Alisnya bertautan ketika ia menemukan beberapa kotak yang seharusnya ada di dalam freezer malah berada di luar. Seharusnya bahan makanan itu dibekukan, jika ingin bertahan lama.

Tunggu. Jangan-jangan…

Seketika, wajah Sasuke memucat. Jangan sampai apa yang dipikirkan olehnya terjadi.

"Naruto!" Sasuke kembali berlari ke arah freezer besi itu. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu besi itu. Begitu menyadari bahwa freezer itu terkunci, ia berteriak frustasi. Memang belum tentu Naruto berada di sana. Tapi perasaannya sangat buruk mengenai freezer itu.

"Sasuke! Ada apa?!" Kakashi menghampiri Sasuke yang tadi didengarnya berteriak frustasi. Sasuke menoleh dan berteriak padanya, "CARI KUNCI UNTUK FREEZER INI SEKARANG!"

Mengetahui bahwa keadaannya sekarang sangat gawat, Kakashi segera bergerak cepat untuk menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan untuk mencari kunci itu. Pasti tidak akan jauh dari dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi menemukan kunci itu. Sasuke segera merebut kunci itu dan berlari ke arah pintu besi freezer. Akhirnya terbuka juga!

Sasuke menerobos ke dalamnya, dan melihat ke arah kanan, karena freezer itu memanjang luas ke arah kanan.

"Apa ini… Tidak ada Naru—"

Sasuke kembali mematung dan wajahnya memucat ketika melihat gadis yang sejak tadi dicarinya kini terbujur kaku dengan bersandarkan dinding besi freezer yang sangat dingin di sebelah kirinya.

"ASTAGA! NARU! SADARLAH, NARU!" Teriak Sasuke yang membawa tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya secara perlahan, dan membawanya keluar dari freezer. Mencari tempat yang suhunya lebih tinggi. Ia sangat mengerti, dalam kondisi seperti ini, ia tidak boleh menggerakkan tubuh gadis ini secara mendadak. Beruntung ia tak mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu ini. Posisi Naruto benar benar berada di sebelah pintu.

Matanya membulat seketika. Gadis ini benar-benar membeku didalamnya. Tubuhnya sangat kaku. Tidak hangat, hanya dingin yang ia rasakan. Pipi meronanya pun digantikan oleh wajah putih pucat.

Demi Tuhan, Sasuke takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Naruto. Ia tak ingin gadis yang baru saja mencerahkan hari-harinya harus meninggalkannya.

Tidak. Ia tak mau menerima kenyataan pahit itu.

"… Naru," Ujar Sasuke lirih. Ia membuka jas nya, dan mengenakannya kepada tubuh Naruto yang sangat dingin. Ia mengelus pipi pucat gadis itu. Pipi pucat yang kini terasa kaku ketika disentuh. Hatinya mendadak nyeri. Apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini ketika ia sedang tidak disini? Apakah Naruto yang teledor, atau orang lain yang melakukan ini padanya? Jika memang benar, tega sekali orang yang berani berbuat seperti ini pada gadisnya.

Ia perhatikan kondisi Naruto dengan teliti. Ia takut gadis ini mengalami hipotermia. Ia membuka mata Naruto perlahan, dan menemukan bahwa pupil gadis itu melebar. Dengan lembut, ia menggenggam lengan Naruto. Menelusuri lengan itu hingga sampai ke pergelangan tangan. Ia berjengit ketika tidak merasakan denyut nadi gadis itu. Dengan takut, ia mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke arah hidung Naruto.

Kembali, dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia tak merasakan nafas dari gadis itu.

Kemungkinan besar, Naruto memang terkena hipotermia. Dengan suhu seperti ini, ada kemungkinan ia terkena Hipotermia berat. Ia harus memberikan pertolongan pertama pada gadis itu.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke memberikan nafas buatan pada gadis itu. Tak lama, Kakashi datang dibelakang Sasuke.

"Astaga. Ya ampun, Sasuke… Gadis itu…" Bahkan Kakashi pun kehilangan kata-kata ketika melihat kondisi Naruto yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Keadaan gadis itu benar-benar di ambang kematian.

"… Kakashi," Ujar Sasuke pelan. Kakashi pun menoleh dan mendekat pada Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri dengan tubuh kaku Naruto di gendongannya.

"Aku akan membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit. Selidiki kasus ini. Bawalah orang kepercayaanmu untuk membantumu menyelesaikan ini," Ujar Sasuke serius. Kakashi pun mengangguk.

Baru saja Sasuke akan meninggalkan Kakashi yang sedang menghubungi rekan kerjanya, ia kembali menoleh, "Apapun hasilnya. Laporkan padaku. Jangan merasa tak enak. Apapun yang akan kulakukan, jangan paksa aku untuk berhenti. Kau tahu aku harus melakukannya."

"Baik, Sasuke. Berhati-hatilah!"

"Hn."

oOo

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke kursi belakangnya. Ia mengobrak abrik isi tasnya yang terdapat beberapa baju dan parka dengan kupluk berbulu kesayangannya. Dengan sigap, ia membuka baju basah yang dikenakan oleh Naruto. Untuk mengatasi seseorang yang terkena hipotermia, ia harus menanggalkan pakaian basah yang dikenakan oleh orang itu. Selain itu, ia harus menghangatkan gadis itu.

Mendadak, semburat tipis menghiasi pipi Sasuke.

Tidak, dia tidak berbuat mesum. Yang ia lakukan hanya pertolongan pertama.

Ya. Ini demi Naruto.

Ia kemudian membuka baju atasnya, dan memeluk tubuh Naruto yang sama-sama tidak memakai pakaian sehelai pun secara hati-hati.

Salah satu pertolongan pertama bagi orang yang terkena hipotermia. Sasuke harus berbagi panas tubuhnya bagi Naruto dengan memeluknya. Tidak wajib memang, namun skinship atau kontak langsung dari kulit ke kulit akan lebih efektif. Karena panas tubuh akan terkena secara langsung pada Naruto. Tidak terhalang oleh kain atau perantara apapun.

Tidak. Sasuke tidak boleh berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Ini hanya pertolongan pertama. Ia tidak boleh tergoda oleh sesuatu yang lembut yang tak sengaja terkena tubuhnya.

Sial.

 _Okay,_ Sasuke. _Let's take_ _a_ _deep breath, and calm yourself._

Setelah lima menit, Sasuke segera memakaikan Naruto dengan bajunya yang sengaja ia pakaikan beberapa lapis, dan juga parka bulu nya. Beruntung, Sasuke sangat menyukai ski. Karena satu setengah bulan lagi musim dingin akan tiba, ia sudah menyiapkan peralatan ski nya di bagasi. Termasuk topi rajut, sarung tangan dan kaus kaki untuk ski. Tak lupa, ia kenakan barang-barang itu ke Naruto. Terakhir, ia jadikan jasnya sebagai selimut Naruto.

Sayangnya, ia tak memiliki sesuatu yang hangat untuk menghangatkan beberapa bagian tubuh Naruto.

Cih. Kalau begitu, lebih baik ia bergegas ke—

"Sasuke!" Kakashi terlihat berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyit ketika sadar bahwa Sasuke membawa beberapa botol di tangannya.

"Ada apa, Kakashi-jiisan?"

"Aku yakin kau membutuhkan botol-botol ini. Kompres Naruto dengan air hangat ini, Sasuke," Kakashi memberikan beberapa botol tersebut ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat lega.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kakashi-jiisan…"

"Kabari aku tentang kondisinya nanti. Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Aku sudah mengabari rekanku, sekaligus manager kafe ini. Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang dan kami akan segera menyelesaikan kasus ini," Ujar Kakashi sambil menepuk bahu kiri Sasuke. Kakashi tahu, Sasuke terpukul dengan kondisi gadis yang sangat disukainya. Kakashi pun mengalirkan sebagian semangatnya melalui tepukan itu. Sejak kecil, Sasuke selalu bersemangat ketika Kakashi menyemangatinya dan menepuk pundaknya. Kebiasaan ini pun berlanjut hingga sekarang.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-jiisan. Aku pamit pergi dulu," Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

oOo

Sasuke bisa sedikit menghela nafas lega sekarang. Pasalnya, ia berhasil membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit dalam waktu singkat. Sekarang gadis musim panasnya sedang ditangani oleh dokter profesional. Sasuke duduk di ruang tunggu UGD. Ia menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. Berkali-kali ia terlihat menghela nafas dan mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai tidak sabar. Ia cukup tahu bahwa hipotermia yang diderita gadis itu termasuk hipotermia berat. Karena, suhu tubuh gadis itu sudah dibawah tiga puluh derajat celcius. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawa gadis itu, dan tidak ada hal aneh yang akan terjadi karena dampak hipotermia.

Sedari tadi, ia ingin pergi untuk beribadah. Ia ingin memanjatkan doanya pada Tuhan, atau Dewa. Kepada Sang Kuasa. Padahal, selama ini dia agak acuh soal agama dan Tuhan. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia berdoa pada Tuhannya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Dia harus berdoa. Demi Naruto. Demi kesembuhannya.

Ngomong-ngomong... Dia belum mendapatkan kepastian dari dokter yang sejak satu setengah jam lalu sibuk berada di ruang UGD. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Kapan dokter keluar dan member kepastian mengenai kondisi gadisnya—Err… Gadis itu. Ya, Naruto belum sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya, benar?

Sepertinya, Tuhan baru saja memberikan jawaban Sasuke. Dokter membuka pintu UGD. Dengan cepat, ia menghampiri dokter itu.

"Keluarga Shiranui Naruto?"

"Ya, saya kekasihnya," Yah. Sasuke mengaku sebagai kekasihnya agar ia bebas mendapat informasi. Ia tidak mau mengaku sebagai ayah, kakak, atau saudaranya. Dia tidak mau memiliki adik seperti Naruto. Ia hanya ingin memilikinya secara utuh. Sangat tidak adil baginya jika hanya menjadi kakak atau saudara dari gadis itu.

"Ah, maaf sebelumnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Shiranui-san? Seingatku, musim dingin belum dimulai. Mengapa dia bisa menderita hipotermia berat seperti ini? Suhu tubuhnya sempat mencapai 26,5 derajat celcius ketika anda membawanya kesini," Tanya dokter wanita berambut pendek itu heran.

"Yah… Karena satu dan lain hal yang belum diketahui, dia terjebak di freezer kafe dan ditemukan dengan keadaan setengah membeku."

Tak ayal, dokter muda itu pun terkejut, "Setengah membeku?! Bagaimana bisa?! Pantas saja kondisinya drop seperti ini."

"Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?"

"Shiranui-san sempat dalam kondisi kritis. Nafas dan denyut nadi sangat lemah. Bahkan denyut nadinya sempat tak terasa selama beberapa saat. Selain itu, alergi dingin parah yang di deritanya juga membuat kondisi tersebut semakin memburuk," Mendengar itu, nafas Sasuke tercekat. Bahkan ia pun baru tahu bahwa Naruto memiliki alergi dingin yang parah. Untung saja ia tak pernah membiarkan gadis itu pulang malam sendiri atau kedinginan. Dokter muda itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kami telah melakukan tindakan lanjut. Proses _rewarming_ telah dilakukan kepada Shiranui-san. Hanya saja…"

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, menunggu dokter muda bernama Shizune itu kembali bicara.

"Ada kemungkinan, Shiranui-san akan koma,"

Kali ini, Sasuke merasa dunianya akan runtuh seketika.

oOo

"Mengapa banyak orang dan polisi yang berkumpul di kafe ku seperti ini?"

Manager Tsunade yang telah ditelepon oleh Kakashi akhirnya tiba di kafe. Ia terlihat cukup kesal. Tengah malam seperti ini, ia dipanggil ke Kafe nya sendiri dengan embel-embel keadaan darurat yang bahkan belum dijelaskan sama sekali padanya.

"Anda Senju Tsunade, benar?" Seorang polisi bertubuh agak berisi mendatangi wanita itu dengan memperlihatkan kartu identitasnya.

Tsunade mengangguk dan kembali bertanya, "Ya. Tidak usah berbasa-basi, apa yang terjadi pada kafe ku pak?" Kemudian, matanya beralih pada pintu belakang kafe yang sudah hancur.

"ASTAGA! Pintu kafe ku!" Jeritnya kaget, "Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada maling?"

"Sebenarnya yang terjadi lebih buruk dari apa yang kau pikirkan, Tsunade-san," Tsunade menoleh ke arah pemuda berumur sekitar tiga puluh lima tahun berambut keperakan yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu? Lebih buruk?"

"Pegawai kafe mu—Shiranui Naruto, ditemukan terjebak di freezer kafe mu dalam keadaan tubuh setengah membeku."

Wajah Tsunade mendadak pucat, bibir dan bahunya bergetar hebat. Shiranui Naruto yang baru saja mendapat penghargaan, dan beberapa jam ke belakang masih tersenyum manis padanya… Mengalami hal seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa?!

"A-Apa? Tunggu… Naruto? Ba-Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari bibir Manager Tsunade. Kakashi hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, "Saya juga belum tahu pasti. Yang pasti, Uchiha Sasuke telah memberikan pertolongan pertama padanya, dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"… Uchiha… Sasuke? Tapi… Ia hari ini izin tidak bekerja. Bagaimana bisa ia berada di sini?"

"Ya… Ia semacam memiliki perasaan buruk terhadap Shiranui-san,"

"Begitu…" Tsunade tertunduk sedih. Ia masih shock karena mendengar musibah yang di alami oleh Naruto. Sedetik kemudian, ia mendongak menatap Kakashi bingung, "Ah… Anda…?"

"Ah, maafkan kelancangan saya. Nama saya Hatake Kakashi. Pelayan pribadi Uchiha Sasuke."

'Pelayan pribadi?!' Tsunade sempat terkejut atas penuturan Kakashi. Anak itu memiliki pelayan pribadi dan mobil mewah. Mengapa ia mau bekerja di kafe seperti ini?

Mendadak, ia teringat pada sikap yang Sasuke tunjukkan pada Naruto. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Kuharap Uchiha itu bisa menjaga Naruto dengan baik."

Kakashi yang mengetahui arah pembicaraan pun ikut tersenyum, "Saya harap juga begitu."

"Sebaiknya, kini anda ikut saya ke tempat kejadian. Saya ingin menindaklanjuti kasus ini sesuai permintaan Sasuke. Selain itu, polisi akan menginterogasi anda, dan menanyakan beberapa hal." Ujar Kakashi yang kemudian mempersilakan Tsunade untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah."

oOo

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terbujur kaku di ranjang rumah sakit. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam, dan gadis itu belum sadar ataupun menggerakkan jarinya. Ia menatap wajah itu dan mengelusnya lembut dengan jari tangannya. Wajah yang tadinya memucat, kini sudah terlihat lebih baik karena rewarming.

"Bangunlah, Naru. Jika terus seperti ini, kau akan divonis koma oleh dokter. Aku tak mau itu terjadi," Bisik Sasuke lirih dengan tangan kanan Naruto di genggamannya.

Gadis didepannya ini benar-benar memberikan warna baru pada kehidupannya yang kelam. Memberikan perasaan baru yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Panik, takut, senang, segalanya. Gadis inilah yang mengenalkannya pada hal baru itu. Padahal sebelumnya, ia benar-benar tidak mau peduli terhadap apapun selain dirinya sendiri. Keegoisannya dapat hilang karena sosok gadis ini.

Ya. Gadis ini benar-benar cahayanya.

Oleh karena itu, ia tidak mau kehilangan gadis itu.

Shiranui Naruto.

Sasuke yang tertunduk kini mendongak ketika melihat pintu rumah sakit terbuka. Ternyata, dokter Shizune lah yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Bagaimana? Ia sempat terbangun atau menggerakkan jarinya?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Dia tetap seperti ini sejak awal. Tak ada perubahan sama sekali."

"Maaf sebelumnya, Uchiha-san. Berdasarkan data yang telah kuteliti lebih lanjut, sepertinya… Shiranui-san memang koma.".

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Menggenggam jemari lemah Naruto lebih erat, dan mendekatkannya pada hidung dan bibirnya. Ia mengecup jemari Naruto lembut. Semua memang tak selalu berjalan seperti yang diinginkannya, ternyata.

Shizune sangat menyesal memberi tahu kondisi Naruto saat ini pada Sasuke. Namun apa boleh buat, ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang terpukul, ia pun beranjak keluar dari ruang rawat VIP milik Naruto.

"Uchiha-san, sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah tiga dini hari. Suster akan membawakan selimut dan bantal tambahan untukmu. Saya permisi."

Sasuke tak memberikan respon apapun terhadap ucapan Shizune. Ia menatap Naruto nanar. Ia bergerak dan mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau takkan sendiri, dan aku takkan meninggalkanmu walau hanya satu detik. Aku akan merawatmu. Aku akan menjagamu setiap hari, Naru. Cepatlah sadar."

"Aku merindukanmu."

* * *

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Hai~ Gimana SasuFemNaru nya di chapter ini? Hehehehe~ Maaf kalo kurang ngefeels atau kurang greget -v-;; kelamaan kah Miu update?._. Maaf xD Miu lupa edit dan masukin ke FFn xD

Nah, cuma sampe chapter ini doang nih, yg Miu masukin beberapa point cerita dari dorama sama spongebob :3

Skrg, Miu bales review dari yg gak login yaa

 **Im** : Haaaaii, Im :3 nih udah ada lanjutannyaa xD udah kejawab belum pertanyaan Im di chapter ini?:3

 **Itakun** : waah masih? XD Alhamdulillah :3 udah lanjut yaa ;)

 **hiro mineha** : waaah manggilnya apa dongg? XD wih, induk pausnya masih lebih strong yak wkwkw xD pernah liat induk paus lahirin?:v mantap bangeet hahaha xD wkwkw iya ih, holang kaya mah beda :''3 iyaaa udah rada rasa ngeh dikit lah ya orgnyaa xD iya Naru nya terlampau lemot /? :v orang yang ga mau kalah dan pride nya nomer satu biasanya bawaannya kesel terus liat org yg lebih dari dia :v apalagi kl dapet yg bagus bagus berturut turut *lirik Sasu* kurung balik gih xD mati gak yaaa :3 udah kejawab blm di chapter ini? XD sudah lanjuutt xD salam induk paus )9

 **Guest** : sudah lanjuutt xD

Yok ah, review yg gak login sudah dibales ;) yg lain cek pm yaaa ^^ makasih banyak buat **Seinaru Kriscani** yang ngasih review langsung lewat PM :3

See you in the next chaptee, ciao ^^)/

Regards, MizuMiu-Chan.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T, T+(+++?)

Genre : Drama, Family, Romance, a little bit Fluff

Warning : Gender Switch, OOC, Typo(s)

Hands, Walk and Desire

By : MizuMiu-Chan

* * *

Chapter 7

Kecurigaan

* * *

Sudah satu minggu sejak Naruto divonis koma oleh dokter, Sasuke selalu menemaninya di rumah sakit. Mengajaknya berbicara, walaupun ia sendiri bingung tentang apa yang harus dibicarakan olehnya. Ia jarang sekali memulai sebuah pembicaraan. Beberapa baju miliknya diantarkan oleh Kakashi yang setiap hari juga datang kesana. Mengecek kondisi Naruto, dan memastikan bahwa Sasuke tetap menjaga asupan nutrisi yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Karena, ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan pernah berniat untuk beranjak pergi dari ruangan ini. Kecuali ketika ia dipanggil oleh dokter Shizune ke ruangannya mengenai perkembangan kondisi Naruto. Bekerja saja ia sampai izin tidak masuk karena ingin menjaga Naruto. Toh, Manajer Tsunade sudah mengizinkannya merawat si pirang ini.

"Sasuke..."

Uchiha bungsu itu pun menoleh ke arah suara yang sangat dikenalnya selama belasan tahun. Matanya tertuju pada beberapa kantong yang mengeluarkan wangi yang menggoda perut dan hidungnya.

"Sasuke, kau belum makan. Makanlah dulu, agar kau bisa terus menjaga Shiranui-san," Kakashi sengaja menambahkan embel-embel Naruto agar Sasuke mau makan. Ia pun mengambil satu buah kantong plastik. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri ketika mengetahui makanan tersebut merupakan nasi kare dan jus tomat kesukaannya. Kakashi benar-benar seperti orang tuanya. Disaat seperti ini, ia paling tahu menu apa yang dapat membangkitkan selera makannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke melahap sendok demi sendok nasi kare yang ia akui rasanya sangat enak. Ia bahkan tidak yakin, satu bungkus cukup memenuhi selera makannya terhadap nasi kare itu.

Setelah Sasuke selesai makan, ia langsung menandaskan jus tomat yang sangat segar. Bibirnya tersenyum puas ala Uchiha— Senyum puas yang tak terlalu diperlihatkan, lebih tepatnya. Kakashi yang sedari tadi duduk di sebuah sofa di ruang _VVIP_ itu pun beranjak menghampiri Naruto. Ia menatap wajah gadis itu sendu. Malang sekali gadis itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pelaku kejahatan sehingga tega membuat gadis semanis ini terbaring kaku dalam kondisi koma hingga satu minggu lamanya.

Sasuke mengernyit sebal. Kakashi terlalu lama menatap gadis manisnya!

"Kakashi. Bagaimana perkembangan kasus?"

Kakashi menoleh dan mengambil sebuah buku di tas yang ia simpan dekat sofa. Ia kembali menghampiri Sasuke, "Sebenarnya tak banyak yang diketahui. Ada _CCTV_ yang selalu berfungsi di kafe meskipun kafe tutup. Tapi ternyata _CCTV_ pada malam itu entah kenapa dimatikan, sehingga tak ada rekaman yang bersisa. Kali ini, polisi dan rekanku sedang menginterogasi seluruh pegawai yang bekerja di kafe. Menurut kesaksian seluruh pegawai yang mendapat shift malam di hari itu, mereka memutuskan pulang lebih awal. Seseorang yang mendapat jadwal bersih-bersih pada hari itu pun tidak masuk karena sudah tiga hari ia sakit. Maka, Shiranui-san bermaksud untuk menggantikan pekerjaan pegawai tersebut,"

Sasuke mendecih ketika ia menyadari bahwa Naruto menggantikan pekerjaan Gaara, Coba saja jika Gaara masuk dan tidak manja terhadap kondisinya yang sedikit sakit. Pasti Naruto tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Kalau Gaara yang mengalaminya sih, masa bodoh.

"Ah. Kemarin malam, saya mendapat penuturan dari beberapa pegawai yang biasa bekerja di dapur dan mengatur masuknya barang ke _freezer._ Sejujurnya, bagi saya hal ini sangat janggal," Terang Kakashi.

"Apa itu?"

"Suhu _freezer_ pada hari itu telah diturunkan hingga minus lima belas derajat. Lebih rendah dibandingkan hari biasa. Padahal, sebelum pulang mereka telah mengecek segalanya hingga mengecek suhu _freezer._ Hal itu mereka lakukan karena Manager Tsunade sering marah apabila ketika ia datang ada sesuatu yang diubah-ubah. Karena dulu pernah ada yang sembarangan mengotak atik benda milik kafe hingga rusak."

Sasuke terdiam. Ya, ini janggal. Ia tahu pasti bagaimana sifat Tsunade meskipun memang ia belum satu bulan bekerja disana. Para pekerja yang memang baik dan mengejar _title_ tak mungkin berani melakukan hal tersebut. Bagaimana bisa seseorang mengotak atik suhu _freezer_ hingga serendah itu, kecuali ia memang sengaja melakukannya?

"Lalu, _CCTV_ itu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kemudian, _CCTV_ yang biasa tidak dimatikan pun pada hari itu tidak beroperasi. Rekaman terhenti sekitar pukul 10 malam, dan kabarnya dilanjutkan kembali oleh seorang pegawai yang memiliki jadwal piket pagi."

Bukankah itu terlihat seperti disengaja?

"Apa semua sudah di interogasi?"

"Ah, ada dua orang yang belum di interogasi. Yamanaka Ino dan Tayuya," Mata Sasuke membulat perlahan. Kakashi yang sadar akan perubahan ekspresi Sasuke pun segera membacakan isi laporannya, "Yamanaka-san terlalu _shock_ terhadap kejadian yang menimpa rekan kerjanya sehingga ia menghindari pertanyaan dan interogasi polisi. Sementara Tayuya-san izin tidak masuk kerja hingga hari ini karena harus mengurus ibunya yang sedang sakit. Menurut Tsunade, besok Tayuya akan bekerja seperti biasa."

"Mengapa kau tidak menghampiri tempat tinggalnya?"

"Selalu tidak ada jawaban, dan apartemennya selalu sepi. Tapi, menurut tetangga di sekitar, keluarga Tayuya tidak pergi ke luar kota atau pergi kemanapun."

Well, jika Sasuke bisa melakukan penyelidikan, ia pasti akan mendobrak pintu apartemen sialan itu.

"Lakukan penyelidikan terhadap Tayuya," Perintah Sasuke yang kini otot wajahnya mengeras.

"Siap!"

Ya. Tayuya patut dicurigai setelah ia mengetahui bagaimana sikapnya terhadap Naruto. Termasuk ketika Naruto diberi penghargaan _Best Employee._ Meskipun ia mengakui, ia memang belum lama bekerja di kafe. Namun tetap saja. Apa yang ia lihat selama ini ketika menemani Naruto dan bekerja di kafe, sikap buruk Tayuya memang sangat terlihat.

Kakashi baru saja akan meninggalkan ruangan, apabila tidak mendengar panggilan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Kakashi-jiisan."

Kakashi menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke yang kini berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, apapun hasil penyelidikan, siapapun pelakunya, kuharap Kakashi-jiisan tidak menutupi satu hal pun dariku. Siapapun itu, ia pantas mendapatkan hukuman dariku."

Kakashi bungkam. Hanya anggukan kepala yang ia berikan pada Sasuke sebagai jawaban.

oOo

Seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi terlihat sedang berjalan di antara kerumunan orang yang sedang menyebrang jalan. Wajah tampan Uchiha sulung itu beberapa kali menyita perhatian gadis-gadis yang sedang berjalan di sekitarnya. Gadis-gadis itu meluncurkan decakan kagum dan kikikan sok manis dari bibirnya.

Uchiha sulung itu berjalan memasuki sebuah kafe yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Ya, ia sedang beristirahat siang dari proyek yang ia kerjakan di kota Konoha. Kota kecil itu membutuhkan sentuhan ajaib agar menjadi lebih baik. Setelah memesan segelas _Americano_ dan beberapa potong donat yang tak manis dan sandwich special pada hari ini, ia mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi sofa coklat di pojok.

Baru saja ia akan memberikan sebuah gigitan pada donat cappuccino miliknya, ponselnya berdering.

"Halo, ayah? Ada apa?"

"Itachi, dimana kau sekarang?"

"Aku sedang istirahat siang. Aku sedang ma—"

"Bagus. Jemput aku sekarang. Kau tahu dimana Sasuke sekarang tinggal, bukan?"

Itachi terdiam sesaat, "… Ya."

"Bawa aku ke tempat Sasuke sekarang. Kutunggu satu jam lagi di rumah."

Tanpa basa basi, telpon dari ayahnya pun tertutup. Itachi menghela nafas panjang.

"Ini tak baik," gumamnya pelan. Kemudian, ia mengayunkan tangannya ke arah pelayan yang ada di pojok ruangan, "Permisi, saya mau mengganti pesanan saya menjadi take out."

oOo

Kakashi membelokkan mobil miliknya yang berwarna dark blue itu ke arah parkiran _mansion_ Sasuke. Ia sangat teledor, beberapa berkas penting dan barang yang kemungkinan akan digunakan ketika proses penyelidikan berlangsung tertinggal di mansion itu. Kakashi baru saja mematikan mesin mobil dan bersiap membuka pintu mobil. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara mesin mobil lain yang memasuki halaman mansion Sasuke.

'Siapa?' Kakashi keluar dari mobilnya dan mengintip ke arah mobil itu. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui bahwa Itachi dan Fugaku Uchiha lah yang berada di mobil itu. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Sasuke.

 _'Sasuke!'_

oOo

Sementara itu, Sasuke baru kembali masuk ke ruangan Naruto. Baru saja ia diusir secara halus oleh dokter Shizune. Ia ingin memeriksa Naruto dan mengetahui perkembangannya lebih lanjut. Ia sempat berdiskusi dengan dokter muda itu. Dokter Shizune bilang, kesehatan Naruto hari ini sudah jauh lebih baik. Seharusnya beberapa hari lagi, Naruto bisa sadar dari koma. Tentu saja, Sasuke sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Berdoa saja, Naruto tidak mengalami halusinasi seperti penderita hipotermia berat lainnya.

Kini, ia sedang berdua saja di ruang itu bersama Naruto yang terbujur kaku sejak satu minggu lalu. Melihat wajah yang tak bergerak dan mata yang tertutup itu membuat Sasuke sedikit merinding. Matanya terpejam erat sambil menghirup nafas panjang.

Ah. Lagi-lagi.

Ia membuka matanya dan mematung menatap lantai di bawah seakan-akan lantai tersebut sangat menarik. Selama bermenit-menit hanya hal itu yang ia lakukan.

Desah nafas kerap meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

Baru saja ia berjanji akan menjaga dan takkan melepaskan gadis itu. Tapi sudah seperti ini keadaannya. Kalau saja ia tidak pergi. Ini gara-gara ayahnya.

Selalu ayahnya.

Ia menatap Naruto nanar. Tangannya bergerak menuju dahi gadis itu dan merapikan poni pirangnya.

"…Maafkan aku."

Sasuke tersentak ketika merasakan getaran ponsel pada saku celananya.

"Ada apa, Kakashi-jiisan?"

"Sasuke. Fugaku-sama sedang berada di mansionmu. Bersama Itachi."

Sasuke segera menutup telponnya.

"Shit! Apa yang ia lakukan disini?!" Rutuknya kesal.

Ia menatap Naruto dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku takkan lama, aku akan memanggil suster untuk menjagamu. Aku akan segera kembali."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke pun berlari ke luar ruangan.

BRAK!

Disaat yang sama, dua kelopak mata itu terbuka dan mengerjap perlahan.

"…Sasuke…"

oOo

Sasuke membanting pintu mansionnya ketika ia mendapati kakak lelaki dan ayahnya tidak lagi berada di mobil mereka yang terparkir sembarangan di halaman. Mereka pasti sudah masuk ke dalam. Mau apa mereka kesini?

Ia berjalan menyusuri seluruh ruangan di lantai satu. Ia tidak menemukan satu orang pun yang berada disana. Kemudian, Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga lantai dua dan menemukan bahwa pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Tidak ada juga.

Alisnya berjengit ketika mendengar suara dari ruang baca miliknya di sudut koridor. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berjalan ke arah ruangan itu. Benar saja. Mereka semua ada di situ. Termasuk ayahnya.

"Datang juga kau, Sasuke," Ujar ayahnya dingin. Mengambil sebuah buku tebal yang berasal dari lemari kayu antik dan melemparnya ke karpet merah dibawah. Kakashi yang sejak tadi kena marah Fugaku karena melarangnya melakukan sesuatu yang Sasuke benci pun tak dapat berkutik. Tentu saja, Fugaku merupakan majikannya juga. Kekuasaannya lebih diatas Sasuke. Ia bisa habis jika kembali melawan Fugaku.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Geram Sasuke dari depan pintu.

"Untuk apa kau masih menyimpan buku-buku tak berguna ini? Sudah kubilang fokus saja pada kuliahmu dan jangan memikirkan hal lain!"

"Ayah. Sudahlah. Toh Sasuke juga akan menepati perjanjian itu. Tidak perlu seperti itu padanya. Lagipula, buku-buku ini berguna kok," Ujar Itachi yang mengambil kembali buku-buku itu satu persatu dari atas karpet.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, ia meninju pintu kayu hingga rusak. Ia sudah menuruti segala keinginan ayahnya hingga ia melepas cita-citanya sendiri. Membuang masa depan yang ia inginkan demi keinginan egois ayahnya yang tidak mau kehilangan kejayaan Uchiha _Corporation._ Tidak mau kehilangan kolega pentingnya. Dan tidak mau kehilangan uang-uang triliunan yen miliknya.

Okay. Wajar saja. Keluarga Uchiha merintis bisnis ini sejak berpuluh tahun lalu, dan tetap tidak kehilangan namanya di kalangan pebisnis, bahkan masyarakat biasa.

Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya yang tidak kesal ketika masa depannya terenggut oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Itachi juga mau tidak mau menjadi salah satu petinggi di Uchiha _Corp._ Namun yang Sasuke tahu, Itachi tidak dikekang sepertinya. Karena kejeniusan dan keuletan Itachi lah, ayahnya bersikap seperti lebih menyayangi Itachi. Itachi memang jenius. Tapi Sasuke juga tidak kalah jenius. Kenapa harus dibedakan seperti ini? Mereka kan sama-sama anaknya.

"Sasuke. Sabtu depan akan ada acara keluarga besar di rumah. Datanglah jika kau masih ingin dianggap sebagai Uchiha," Ujar Fugaku yang kini berjalan. Menginjak buku-buku yang masih tergeletak di karpet. Itachi menutup matanya menahan kesal. Sikap Fugaku yang seperti ini sudah terjadi sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Karena masalah pembangkangan Sasuke pada Uchiha dan ayahnya, Fugaku tidak lagi memberikan ruang pada Sasuke untuk bernafas di keluarga Uchiha.

"Ingat perjanjianmu. Kuharap kau tak mengulangi kejadian itu lagi, Sasuke. Jadilah Uchiha yang bertanggung jawab. Jangan membuat keluarga Uchiha malu lagi," Ujar Fugaku.

Sasuke mendecih, "Uchiha, atau kau yang malu, Ayah? Munafik sekali membawa nama Uchiha."

"Aku juga termasuk, Sasuke. Itachi, kita pulang. Aku masih ada pekerjaan,"

"Iya, ayah," Itachi berjalan mengikuti Fugaku dari belakang, dan menepuk bahu adiknya pelan, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Otouto."

"Akan kuantar hingga gerbang," Ujar Kakashi yang kini ikut berlalu.

Seperginya mereka, Sasuke mengambil buku buku yang kini beberapa halamannya rusak karena dilempar dan diinjak oleh ayahnya. Ini adalah buku-buku yang selalu menjadi semangatnya. Buku-buku yang selalu menginspirasinya. Buku-buku yang menyelamatkan keterpurukannya dan kehidupan gelapnya. Buku-buku yang menjadi jalan satu-satunya bagi dia untuk menebus kesalahannya. Sasuke membersihkan buku-buku itu dan menyimpannya kembali secara apik di lemari bukunya.

Mereka tidak mengerti.

Betapa pentingnya hal itu.

Sasuke mengambil vas bunga dan melemparnya ke dinding. Ia berteriak frustasi. Kesal karena ayahnya selalu mendominasi. Kesal karena keegoisan dan sifat keras kepala ayahnya.

Kesal karena ia tidak berdaya di hadapan ayahnya.

Kesal karena nama Uchiha masih sangat berpengaruh padanya.

oOo

Setelah satu jam mengurung diri di ruang bacanya, Sasuke kembali pergi dari mansion miliknya. Dia kembali ke rumah sakit. Dokter Shizune menelponnya untuk segera kembali ke rumah sakit.

Naruto sudah sadar. Tentu saja itu membuatnya sangat bahagia. Seakan-akan hal yang membuatnya kalut barusan tidak pernah terjadi.

Hanya saja, Naruto terus menjerit-jerit tanpa henti memanggil namanya.

Kakashi segera pergi ke tempat penyelidikan seperginya Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Ia tahu tak mungkin ia langsung bertanya pada Naruto yang masih dalam kondisi seperti itu. Sasuke akan menendangnya keluar jika ia melakukan hal itu.

Maka, hari ini ia akan mengumumkan berita mengenai sadarnya Naruto di OO _Donuts and Café._ Semua pegawai masuk hari ini.

Siapa tahu ada yang bersikap aneh, bukan?

oOo

"SASUKE! SASUKE!"

Gadis itu berteriak histeris dan meronta-ronta di kasur. Sejak itu, dia ditahan pergerakannya oleh beberapa dokter dan suster. Mereka mencoba untuk mengikat tangan dan kaki gadis itu di ranjang rumah sakit. Karena tadi gadis itu sempat terjatuh dari ranjang itu. Dokter dan suster yang sebelumnya tidak menangani Naruto merasa sangat bingung dengan wajah panik Naruto. Beruntung suster yang tadi menjaganya bergerak cepat sehingga dapat memanggil beberapa orang untuk membantu.

"Dokter Shizune. Apa tidak sebaiknya Shiranui-san diberikan obat bius agar ia tenang sementara?" Tanya seorang suster yang bernama Kin.

"Saya tadi telah mengontak Uchiha-san yang menjaga Shiranui-san. Saya telah meminta izin untuk memberinya obat bius. Namun ia bilang tak perlu, karena ia akan segera ke sini secepatnya," Jawab Dokter Shizune sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tetap saja. Secepatnya itu bisa jadi setengah jam ke depan, Dokter. Tidak mungkin hanya dalam hitungan menit ia dapat tiba di rumah sakit."

"Kau tak tahu saja. Uchiha-san itu sangat cepat."

"Eh?"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Pandangan Kin teralih pada suara sepatu yang terdengar. Baru saja sekitar tujuh menit Dokter Shizune izin meninggalkan ruangan untuk menelepon Sasuke, tapi orang yang ditelponnya sudah ada di rumah sakit.

Tanpa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke, Dokter Shizune yang telah mengerti tatapan Sasuke kini mempersilakan ia untuk masuk ruangan Naruto. Dokter dan suster yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke pun terkejut, sekaligus lega. Lelaki itu pasti adalah orang yang namanya kerap diteriakkan oleh gadis pirang ini.

"Naru…"

Mendengar suara bariton milik seseorang yang dikenalnya, membuat gadis pirang yang sejak tadi meronta itu mendongak seketika. Matanya terbelalak, wajahnya panik dan penuh keringat. Lelehan air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sa…su…" Erangnya pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

Hati Sasuke mencelos, ia mengernyit. Ia menghela nafas kasar. Tak tega melihat gadis yang biasanya keras kepala dan sok kuat itu menjadi selemah ini.

Tak ayal, dokter dan suster di sekitar menghela nafas penuh kelegaan. Gadis yang sejak tadi meronta tanpa henti kini terdiam karena kedatangan lelaki berambut raven itu. Satu persatu dari mereka pun meninggalkan ruang VVIP itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto berdua. Mereka percaya, Sasuke dapat menenangkan Naruto.

"Naru… Selamat datang kembali,"

Naruto tak dapat banyak berkata-kata. Tak banyak kalimat yang ia pikirkan dalam otaknya yang masih linglung. Hanya saja, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan merengkuh tubuh lelaki didepannya dengan lemah.

"Sasu…"

"Naru, maafkan aku…"

Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto dengan sangat erat. Sasuke berjanji akan selalu melindungi gadis ini. Ia takkan kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya sekali lagi.

oOo

Kakashi sudah tiba di OO _Donuts and Café._ Ia akan melancarkan rencana yang ia pikirkan barusan. Ia pun memasuki kafe tersebut dan pergi ke arah ruang manajer. Beberapa orang yang sudah biasa dan tahu alasan Kakashi dapat keluar masuk seenaknya ke ruangan mereka. Namun tidak bagi Tayuya yang baru saja melihat Kakashi.

"Siapa kau? Selain pegawai dilarang masuk kesini," Tayuya menatap mata Kakashi seakan mengintimidasi. Ya, ,tentu saja hal itu takkan berpengaruh apa-apa pada Kakashi.

"Ke ruang manajer, nona," Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa urusanmu berada disana? Biar aku saja yang memanggil manajer. Kau tak perlu masuk."

"Maaf nona, saya tidak membutuhkan orang ketiga. Saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan manajer secara langsung di ruangannya."

"Sungguh tidak sopan. Kau pikir, kau ini siapa?"

BRAK!

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Manajer Tsunade akhirnya keluar dari ruangannya. Sedikit membanting pintunya. Tentu saja, keributan itu terjadi tepat di depan pintu ruangannya. Bagaimana ia tak terganggu?

"Maaf, Manajer Tsunade. Saya baru saja akan masuk ruangan anda."

"Tentu, langsung saja masuk. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tayuya? Kembalilah bekerja,"

Tayuya berdecak tak senang. Sial. Lelaki itu memang tamu dari manajer Tsunade. Kenapa tak langsung saja bicara demikian? Lelaki ini membuatnya malu di hadapan manajernya.

Kakashi menutup erat pintu ruangan manajer Tsunade.

"Jadi… Ada apa, Kakashi?"

"Begini, kedatangan saya kemari karena satu dan beberapa alasan."

"Apa itu?"

"Berita mengenai kesadaran Shiranui-san…" Tsunade tersenyum berseri-seri mendengarnya.

"Dan juga permintaan Uchiha-sama."

oOo

Ibu-ibu paruh baya itu sedang memanjakan dirinya sendiri di halaman rumah. Wanita itu tetap terlihat cantik dan anggun meskipun umurnya bisa dibilang sudah tidak muda lagi. Ia memang memiliki hobi menanam bunga dan bercocok tanam. Sejak ia menikah dengan Uchiha Fugaku, sudah banyak jenis bunga, berbagai macam tanaman, dan pohon ia tanam sendiri. Setiap hari, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berjalan di taman dan merawat tanaman-tanaman kesayangannya. Ia tak perlu membeli buah segar seperti apel dan stroberi untuk dijadikan pencuci mulut. Karena, ia sudah menanam pohonnya sendiri. Ah, juga tomat. Karena anaknya sangat menyukai buah serbaguna itu.

Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di sebuah kursi taman berwarna putih. Menyamankan diri dan menghirup aroma teh yang baru saja dibuatkan oleh pelayan rumahnya. Teh Chamomile yang dibuat pelayannya benar-benar membuat hatinya tenang.

KLANG!

Mikoto menoleh ketika mendengar sayup sayup suara gerbang rumah terbuka dari depan sana. Ya, rumah mereka luas sekali. Dari taman milik Mikoto saja hanya sayup-sayup yang terdengar. Oh, ternyata mobil Itachi yang datang. Kalau tidak salah, pelayan sempat berkata padanya bahwa Itachi membawa Fugaku ikut serta. Darimana mereka?

Wanita itu pun meletakkan cangkir biru muda kesayangannya di meja taman. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, untuk menyambut anak dan suaminya. Sekaligus untuk bertanya, tentunya.

Ia mendapati anak sulung dan suaminya baru saja memasuki pintu rumah.

"Itachi, Anata… Darimana saja?" Tuturnya lembut.

"Ah, ibu… Aku pulang. Kami—"

"Tadi kami pergi ke tempat tinggal Sasuke." Potong Fugaku atas ucapan Itachi.

Mikoto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Tunggu, Sasuke? Apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku?"

"Tak banyak yang kami lakukan disana. Hanya bicara sebentar. Aku masuk ke dalam dulu," Fugaku pun melangkah menaiki tangga rumah yang sangat besar dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Itachi… Ayahmu dan Sasuke… Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Bisik Mikoto.

"Yah… Ibu tahu mereka bagaimana jika bertemu. Tapi, ayah membujuk Sasuke untuk datang pada acara hari sabtu depan."

"Sungguh? Semoga saja ia datang. Tapi, Fugaku pasti bicara seenaknya lagi pada anakku. Apa sih yang ia lakukan pada Sasuke?"

"Ayah menginjak buku-buku kedokteran Sasuke, bu…"

"Apa?! Keterlaluan sekali sih, Fugaku itu! Padahal ia seharusnya tahu betapa pentingnya hal itu bagi Sasuke!" Mikoto yang sudah geram kini berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya secara tidak anggun untuk mendatangi Fugaku yang berada di lantai dua.

"I-Ibu, Ibu! Tenang bu. Sasuke tidak apa-apa," dengan segera, Itachi menyusul ibunya yang sudah berada di tengah tengah tangga, "Bu. Sasuke tidak selemah itu. Ibu tahu Sasuke itu bagaimana. Ia pasti akan tetap memperjuangkan hal itu."

Mikoto masih tetap dengan wajah kesalnya. Itachi menghela nafas, "Ibu. Tak usah khawatir. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik untuk perusahaan kita. Aku akan membantu Sasuke. Aku akan berusaha agar Sasuke bisa mencapai impiannya, bu. Aku akan berusaha agar ayah dapat memahami Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke bangkit hingga saat ini karena itu, bu. Sasuke juga pasti sangat berjuang keras demi itu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ibu mengerti. Tapi lain kali, ajak ibu untuk bertemu Sasuke. Sudah satu tahun ibu tidak bertemu Sasuke. Ia tak pernah datang ke acara keluarga. Ibu rindu Sasuke, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu bu, maafkan aku. Tapi bu, ibu tidak rindu pada anak ibu yang sulung juga?"

"Ah, kau ini. Tentu saja aku merindukanmu! Hanya saja jika kau pergi jauh, Tachi."

"Duh, ibu ini. Masa aku harus pergi setiap hari agar ibu merindukanku juga?"

oOo

Kakashi dan beberapa rekannya yang merupakan seorang polisi kini sedang berada dalam satu ruangan tertutup bersama dengan gadis berambut merah muda gelap. Di ruangan Tsunade, tepatnya. Gadis dua puluh lima tahun ini menunjukkan wajah tak suka pada mereka. Pasalnya, setelah mengumumkan berita perihal kesadaran Naruto dari koma nya, mereka mendadak mendatangi gadis itu dan memutuskan untuk menginterogasi dirinya. Dimulai dari alibi gadis itu ketika jam kejadian, hingga apa yang ia lakukan selama mengambil cuti dari kafe.

"Benarkah selama satu minggu ini kau merawat ibumu? Kau yakin tidak pergi kemana pun?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku sibuk merawat ibuku. Mana ada waktu untuk pergi! Bekerja saja aku tak bisa. Yang benar saja lah!"

"Dimana kau merawat ibumu?"

"… Di rumah sakit!"

"Rumah sakit mana?"

Tayuya menggebrak meja kesal, "Apa urusanmu?! Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti ini hah?!"

"Pertanyaan bodoh, nona. Sudah tugasku untuk menginterogasi orang-orang yang mencurigakan," Kakashi menyenderkan punggungnya yang pegal di sebuah kursi kulit berwarna hitam milik Tsunade.

"Jadi maksudmu kau bilang aku mencurigakan, hah?"

"Tentu. Kalau kau bukan tersangka dan kau memang tidak bersalah, kau tak perlu panik seperti itu."

Tayuya tercekat. Benar, sikapnya sekarang terlalu mencurigakan. Bodoh ia. Memang terlalu cepat dikuasai emosi.

"Wajar saja, kau menanyakan sesuatu yang tak perlu kau tanyakan. Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Aku bisa menjamin bahwa aku bukanlah tersangka. Lagipula, aku baru saja mendengar beritanya darimu," Tayuya mengambil sebatang rokok dari laci milik Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu, santai saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mengetahui letak rokok milik Manajer Tsunade?"

"Apa? Tentu saja aku mengetahui semuanya. Aku adalah orang kepercayaan manajer Tsunade. Aku sudah seperti manajer kedua."

"Hmm… Begitukah? Lalu, itu berarti kau mengetahui SEGALANYA yang ada pada kafe ini, bukan?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ikut aku."

"Huh?"

oOo

"Apa-apaan sih? Sejak tadi kau selalu menanyakan hal yang tidak penting dan menjelajahi seluruh ruangan di kafe ini! Kau pikir aku ini _tour guide?"_

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Saya hanya ingin mengenali keadaan sekitar TKP," jawab Kakashi asal sambil melihat-lihat beberapa kertas yang terdapat pada meja didepannya.

"Jangan sentuh itu. Itu berkas penting," Tayuya menahan tangan kiri Kakashi yang kini mengambil beberapa kertas itu.

"Begitukah? Berkas apa ini?"

"Marketing penjualan. Singkirkan tanganmu, aku tak mau ada berkas yang hilang."

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana _CCTV_ di kafe ini?" Tanya Kakashi yang mengabaikan omelan Tayuya.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya soal _CCTV?"_

"Untuk kepentingan kasus, tentunya. Tunjukkan padaku."

Dengan kesal, Tayuya berjalan kasar ke arah ruangan kecil yang ternyata terdapat sebuah komputer dengan layar yang menunjukkan beberapa tempat dengan _CCTV,_ termasuk TKP.

"Hm... Memang semua tempat terlihat dengan jelas ya. Bisa kau tunjukkan rekaman ketika kejadian berlangsung?"

"Tidak ada rekaman kejadian itu disini, cek saja sendiri." Tayuya terkekeh pelan dan menyenderkan bahunya ke dinding ruangan.

"Hm. Benarkah? Sayang sekali," Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, berapa orang yang mengetahui cara mengoperasikan _CCTV_ ini?"

"Hanya tiga, termasuk aku."

"Kau lagi? Benar-benar _multitalent_ ya."

"Huh, tentu saja. Aku adalah orang kepercayaan Manajer Tsunade. Wajar saja jika aku selalu diberikan pekerjaan penting disini. Manajer Tsunade memang selalu mempercayaiku dalam kondisi apapun."

"Hm... Begitukah?"

Tiba-tiba saja, ponsel milik Kakashi berdering nyaring. Kemudian Kakashi beranjak keluar ruangan dan mengangkat telepon itu.

 _"Moshi moshi, Yakushi-san,"_ Kakashi terdiam sejenak dan kemudian melirik ke arah Tayuya yang terlihat sangat tenang. Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

 _"Hai. Hai. Arigatou gozaimashita._ Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang, bukan? Temukan, dan bawa kesini secepatnya. _Hai, yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_ Kakashi menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke saku celana hitamnya.

 _"Gotcha, bitch."_ Gumamnya perlahan.

oOo

Sasuke kini mendorong kursi roda milik Naruto. Naruto yang masih lemah tidak dapat berjalan dengan baik. Kondisinya yang masih rawan saat ini, membutuhkan suasana baru selain di kamarnya. Atas izin dokter Shizune, ia pun mengajak Naruto untuk berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit.

"Naruto, lihat. Tamannya indah dan sejuk sekali."

Naruto tidak menjawab ucapan Sasuke. Meskipun dia sudah siuman dari komanya, sejak tadi Naruto tak banyak bicara. Sesekali ia menangis tanpa suara. Bicara pun ia hanya menggumamkan nama lelaki bersurai raven yang sedang mendorong kursi rodanya.

Sasuke berhenti di bawah pohon rindang dengan kursi taman berwarna putih yang terlihat manis. Ia berjongkok di depan Naruto dan menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu.

'Tangannya menjadi sekurus ini karena koma selama satu minggu,' pikirnya.

"Naruto... Tidakkah perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik? Udara dan suasana disini sangat menyegarkan, bukan?"

Naruto mencoba mengulaskan senyum. Sasuka menutup matanya dan menghembus nafas panjang. Mengapa nasib gadis ini selalu buruk? Sampai seminggu yang lalu, ia masih bercanda gurau dengan gadis pirang ini.

Sasuke merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Inilah hukuman karena ia lalai menjaga Naruto.

Bagaimana pun caranya, ia harus bisa terus mengawasi keselamatan Naruto. Dimana pun dan kapan pun.

Sasuke berdiri dan mengecup puncak kepala Naruto yang masih terlihat shock.

"Cepat sembuh, my honeybee. Aku merindukan tawa dan semangatmu," Sasuke memeluk tubuh lemah Naruto dengan sangat lembut. Memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sekali lagi, ia kembali mengecup lembut dahi Naruto.

Tanpa ia sadari, gadis itu meneteskan air mata. Dengan wajah yang masih terdiam, namun menyiratkan luka.

* * *

 _-To Be Continued-_

* * *

E... Eheheh... Haloo :''3

 _Minnaaaa, hontou ni sumimasen deshitaaa_ ;v;

Miu lalai buat update cepat ;v; Ga nyangka banget tugas semester ini bejibun. Jadwal semester ini padat banget, masuk jam 7, dan tiap hari beres maghrib. Udah ga mungkin lobby dosen buat ganti jadwal ;v; belum ada kegiatan himpunan. Bahkan ada project game sama kelompok untuk PKM yang kejar deadline. Udah gitu, game nya harus rampung walaupun PKM nggak diterima. Kemudian, semper ada konflik internal pula ;v;

Intinya, maafin Miu yaaaahh ;-;

Ehiya, curcol nih, Miu tiap hari telat ngampus :'3 soalnya, perbaikan jalan dan pembangunan ada di mana-mana :'3 sedih tugas yg awalnya satu setengah jam perjalanan dari rumah ke kampus naik angkot, sekarang jadi 2 jam atau 2,5 jam ;-; mana tiap hari pagi terus lagi.

Bener-bener ga sempet buat lanjutin fanfic ;v; buka ms word pun paling buat ngerjain proposal, dan tugas-tugas lain. Btw curcol dikit lagi. Miu kan disuruh bikin cerpen di suatu matkul. Sebenernya Miu tuh ngga bisa bikin cerpen, karena Miu kl bikin cerita pasti bakal ribet dan panjang :'3 jadi akhirnya, Miu jadiin satu cerita yang harusnya jadi fanfic tapi ga jadi di publish. Itu idenya muncul dari semenjak 4 tahun lalu :'v tp ga pernah jadi fanfic omgomgomg. Niatannya mendekin cerita, dan jadiin itu cerpen, but endingnya malah jadiin itu 34 halaman HAHAHAHA ;-; ini sih bukan cerpen lagi namanya ;v; halamannya udh sampe ga bisa dihekter sama hekter ukuran biasa... Wtf deh wkwkw. Tapi shikata ga nai, Miu udah telat 2 minggu ga ngumpulin tugas jadi kumpulin aja yg ada :''

Eh curcolnya kebanyakan ;-; kita lgsung bales review dari yg ga login yaaa :3

 **Itakun** : eheheh, Itachi? Hmmm gimana ya :3

 **Hiro mineha** : awkwkw xD apa dong? Single berkelas :v mami paus, aku anaknya then /ga :v Yoi, tapi gak lama lama, soalnya Sasu ngancem Miu biar bisa cepet mesra mesraan katanya *uhuk* kalau nggak, fanfic ini tamat bro :'v hmmm kalo tau Sasu buka buka bajunya? Minta dibuka lagi kali /plak xD nanti Sasu disuruh kawin lari aja kl dijodohin gimana? Wkwkw. Iyaaa, sebagai kakak yang baik, dia bakal bantu Sasu :3 Tayuya? Disini nongol nih, giles sono, aku juga jadi sebel sendiri xDa Kakashi nya sama kamu aja gimana?:v /ngek

 **Seinaru Kriscani** : Ini updaateee gomen lama yaa keluarga dari PIIIP *sensor* :v

Yang login, nggak lama lagi bakalan ada balesannya ya di pm xD

Miu ga janji bisa update cepet secara konsisten, but bakal diusahain :3

So, see you next chapter! :3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T, T+(+++?)

Genre : Drama, Family, Romance, a little bit Fluff

Warning : Gender Switch, OOC, Typo(s)

* * *

 **Hands, Walk and Desire**

 **By** **:** **MizuMiu-Chan**

 **Chapter** **8**

 **Perangkap**

* * *

"Kalau begitu, investigasinya sudah selesai bukan? Kalau iya, saya ingin pulang!" Protes Tayuya terhadap Kakashi, "Sudah terlambat dua jam dari jam pulangku, kau tahu?"

Kakashi melirik jam dinding di dapur kafe, baru saja menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Terlambat dua jam, huh?

"Baik, baik. Kau boleh pulang. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, Tayuya-san."

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Tayuya pun pergi ke arah loker karyawan dan mengambil barang-barangnya.

Sementara di dapur, mendadak suasana menjadi tegang. Suara-suara berisik kian terdengar. Tayuya baru saja akan mengomel pada mereka, hanya saja ucapannya terhenti ketika terdengar seorang anak buah dari Kakashi berteriak ke pada Kakashi.

"Lapor, Pak! Ternyata nona Shiranui meninggalkan jejak dan sepertinya jejak ini mengarah pada tersangka!"

DEG!

"Baiklah, tolong foto dan catat setiap detailnya. Beri garis polisi, dan kuingatkan, jangan ada yang mendekati area dapur sedikitpun hingga esok pagi. Paham?"

"Siap pak!" Ujar semua anak buah Kakashi.

"Baik, apabila sudah dipersiapkan, dicukupkan saja. Urus seluruh data dan bukti yang telah ada. Saya harap semua diproses dengan baik."

"Siap!"

oOo

-Pukul 21:15, Rumah Sakit-

Sasuke masih setia menemani Naruto di ruang VVIP super mahal itu. Ruangan yang sengaja dipesan Sasuke demi kanyamanan gadis pirangnya. Ia bernafas lega ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang damai ketika tidur. Karena ketika Naruto tidur siang tadi, wajahnya masih terlihat tidak nyaman dan seringkali _spacing out_.

Percaya atau tidak, sangat sulit membuat Naruto tertawa atau tersenyum terutama dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia mencoba segala cara, namun hasilnya tetap tidak berhasil. Sekali waktu—tepatnya pada sore hari, ia mencoba untuk melawak. Ia tahu ia benar-benar tidak bisa melawak. Pada akhirnya, suasana menjadi canggung dengan tawa _garing_ Sasuke yang terdengar pelan dan ragu.

"HAHAHA… HA… ha…" Sasuke pun berdeham pelan, dengan sedikit rona merah pada pipinya, "Ah… Ehem. Baik. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku benar-benar payah untuk melawak."

Namun entah kenapa, justru kegaringan Sasuke yang membuat Naruto terkikik kecil.

"Sasuke… Bodoh,"

Sebenarnya, Sasuke kesal sih. Tapi apa boleh buat, kalau hal ini membuat Naruto tmendapatkan senyumnya lagi.

Kesal, tapi senang juga.

Tak hentinya, Sasuke berusaha untuk melawak lagi. Dan berulang kali pula, Naruto berhasil tertawa dibuatnya.

Dasar Sasuke si garing.

oOo

Takut. Tegang.

Ya, itulah yang Tayuya rasakan ketika mengetahui Naruto meninggalkan bukti mengenai tersangka yang tak lain adalah dirinya.

Berkat keleluasaannya mengakses kafe kapanpun ia mau, ia dapat mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kafe. Apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan barang bukti itu hilang. Setidaknya, ia harus mengacaukan barang bukti itu. Ia juga ingin tahu apakah hal itu benar-benar menjurus pada dirinya atau tidak.

Yang pertama ia lakukan, masuk melalui pintu belakang kafe dan masuk ke ruang kendali CCTV. Kemudian, ia hapus rekaman dimana ia masuk kafe. Kemudian, ia matikan seluruh CCTV di kafe. Selanjutnya, ia bisa dengan bebas mengakses seluruh kafe tanpa khawatir ketahuan.

Tayuya langsung pergi ke arah _freezer_ dimana ia mengurung Naruto. Suhu pada _freezer_ itu tidak terlalu dingin sekarang. Karena seharian dipakai untuk investigasi oleh Kakashi dan anak buahnya. Tayuya mengobrak abrik seluruh bagian freezer itu. Tak menemukan hasil, ia pun berteriak kesal.

"Dimana bukti sialan itu?!"

"Kau mencari bukti, Tayuya-san?"

Seluruh tubuh Tayuya membeku seketika. Suara berat yang terdengar santai namun menusuk itu sangat familiar di telinganya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kakashi? Detik itu pula, ia menyadari bahwa semuanya adalah perangkap untuknya.

Tayuya membalikkan tubuhnya untk membuat sebuah pembelaan. Namun ternyata, Kakashi, seluruh anak buahnya, dan termasuk ibunya pun ada di sana.

"I-Ibu?"

"Apa-apaan kau nak? Kau berani sekali menggunakan nama dan penyakit ibu untuk tindakan kriminalmu!"

"Bu, aku—"

"Tayuya-san, menyerahlah. Kau tahu, banyak CCTV tambahan di tempat tersembunyi. CCTV itu merekam segalanya dari awal kau masuk kafe, masuk ke ruang pengendali, hingga mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi _freezer_ ini. Seluruh bukti akan kami serahkan kepada Kepala Polisi Namikaze."

"Kami memiliki semua bukti, dan kau takkan bisa mengelak."

Tayuya pun menunduk dalam.

oOo

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Namikaze-sama. Berkat bantuan anda dan anak buah anda, seluruh penyelidikan dapat berjalan dengan cepat dan lancar," Ujar Kakashi sembari melakukan _ojigi_ terhadap Namikaze Minato.

"Sama-sama. Senang bisa -ngomong, korbannya bernama Shiranui Naruto bukan? Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?" Tanya Minato.

"Kondisi Shiranui-san sekarang sudah membaik. Dia sudah sadar dari koma, hanya saja Uchiha-sama berkata bahwa Shiranui-san belum banyak bicara."

"Ah, _sou ka._ Kalau begitu, bolehkah kami menjenguk Shiranui-san? Istriku ingin sekali menjenguk dia."

"Ah… Tentu saja boleh, Namikaze-sama. Hanya saja, istri anda? Sejak tadi saya tidak melihat beliau disini."

"Istriku sedang tertidur di mobil. Dia ingin sekali ikut ke penyelidikan hari ini, sekalian menjenguk Shiranui-san. Bahkan dia sudah membeli satu keranjang buah untuk Shiranui-san ketika sore hari."

"E-Ehh… _Sou desuka_ …"

"Ah iya. Jam besuknya pukul berapa ya?"

"Untuk VVIP hingga pukul 9 malam, Namikaze-sama,"

"… Sepertinya besok saja menjenguknya…"

"Hm?" Kakashi pun melirik ke arah jam tangan _Rolex_ miliknya.

Ah. Oke, sip. Ternyata sekarang pukul 12 tengah malam…

oOo

Seorang ibu muda yang sangat cantik terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu mobil tertutup.

"… _Anata_?"

"Ah, Kushina. Maaf, aku membangunkanmu ya?" Minato mengelus lembut rambut merahnya. Kushina menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Jadi, kita pergi ke rumah sakit kan?"

"Besok saja, ya? Sudah terlalu larut. Shiranui-san juga butuh istirahat, _tsuma_. "

Kushina merengut pelan, Minato tertawa kecil, "Lihatlah jam tanganmu. Sudah jam dua belas tengah malam. Kau tidak mau mengganggu pasien bukan?"

"Jadi… Ah. Baiklah, tapi janji ya! Besok pagi kita kesana," Ancam Kushina dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Okay!" Kushina memutar tubuhnya ke arah jok belakang, membuka bungkusan keranjang buah dan mengambil satu buah apel.

"Tu-Tunggu, kenapa kau buka?"

"Kenapa? Aku ingin."

"Bukannya itu untuk Shiranui Naruto?"

"Aku sudah berniat akan memakan apel ini apabila kita tak jadi menjenguk hari ini," Kushina menggigit buah apel segar itu, "Kau tahu, _anata_? Apel-apel segar ini terus memanggilku dari awal aku membeli mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat merah dan segar."

"Lalu, oleh-oleh untuk Shiranui-san bagaimana?"

"Kita bisa membelinya lagi besok, yang lebih segar."

"…"

oOo

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Pasalnya, ketika ia bangun tidur, didepannya ada pasangan suami-istri, Sasuke, dan Kakashi. Dan lagi, pasangan suami-istri itu membawa satu keranjang buah yang besar sekali. Yah, setidaknya, ia tidak dapat membeli satu keranjang buah sebesar itu dengan uangnya sendiri.

"Ah, _anata_! Dia bangun!" Teriak Kushina girang. Ia segera berjalan mendekati Naruto yang baru saja bangun, "Selamat pagi, Shiranui-san. Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Ah. Sa-saya sudah baikan… Emmm.."

"Aah, iya. Maaf, namaku Namikaze Kushina. Dan ini suamiku, Namikaze Minato." Ujar ibu muda itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan suaminya yang baru saja berjalan ke arah mereka.

' _Namikaze…'_

"Selamat pagi, Namikaze-san. Terima kasih telah menjenguk saya."

"Istri saya sangat ingin mengunjungimu di rumah sakit sejak kemarin. Akhirnya dia bisa datang juga menjengukmu," Ujar Minato tertawa kecil.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Entahlah, perasaannya hangat. Ia sudah lama tidak berada di antara keluarganya. Ibunya yang sudah meninggal dunia, dan… Ayahnya. Bahkan, kehangatan ini hanya ia dapatkan dari mendiang ibunya saja.

Sementara Naruto bersenda gurau dengan Kushina, Sasuke, Minato dan Kakashi berdiskusi tentang kasus Naruto dan Tayuya.

Terang saja, mendengar kenyataan yang kejam itu, Sasuke ingin sekali menghukum Tayuya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Namun atas bujukan dari Minato dan Kakashi, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. Demi kebaikan dan ketenangan Naruto juga.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Paman Minato," Ujar Sasuke, "Dan… Saya meminta maaf karena tidak datang dalam pertemuan keluarga saat itu. Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan keadaan ini."

"Tak apa. Paman mengerti. Kondisinya sangat mendesak bukan?"

Sasuke mendongak menatap mata Minato. Iya tertunduk. Mengangguk pelan, dan memandang gadis yang sedang tertawa bersama Kushina.

"Gadis itu… Sangat berarti bagiku, entah sejak kapan. Paman, gadis itu seakan-akan harus selalu kulindungi. Terutama setelah kelalaianku kemarin. Aku merasa sangat bersalah."

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, bingung. Sasuke meninggalkan cara bicara formalnya dan mulai bicara dari hati. Sejak kapan Sasuke se- _mellow_ ini?

Tak banyak yang Minato lakukan. Hanya tepukan pelan di bahu Sasuke. Matanya keduannya melembut.

"Paman pun merasa begitu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

' _Kau begitu disayang banyak orang, Naru.'_

oOo

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naru. Kau pernah terjatuh di tangga stasiun kan?" Tanya Kushina yang sekarang sedang memotong apel kelinci untuk Naruto.

"Eh? Se-seingatku sih pernah, Namikaze-san. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau masih ingat tak ya?" Kushina menyuapkan satu potong apel ke mulut Naruto, "Aku pernah bertabrakan denganmu saat itu. Karena bertabrakan itulah, kau terjatuh di tangga stasiun."

"HEEE? Honnya hoho hayyo ( _Sonna koto nai yo)_! Hihu hahihahehang? (Itu Namikaze-san?)"

Kushina tertawa puas, "HAHAHAHA! Kunyah dan telan dulu apelnya. Aku tak mengerti kau membicarakan apa, Naru."

"Tidak mungkin… Itu Namikaze-san?" Ujarnya setelah menelan apelnya.

" _Sou yo_ (Betul) _._ Aku membawa payung merah saat itu. Aku juga memberimu plester karena kau menolak diobati. Kelihatannya kau buru-buru sekali."

"AAAAH! Itu benar-benar Namikaze-san? Dunia sempit sekali ya. Maafkan aku, saat itu aku sedang terburu-buru karena terlambat pergi kuliah."

"Tak apa. Eh, _chotto! Mata Namikaze-san to itta da ne?! Okaasan de iinasai._ (Eh, sebentar! Kau memanggil Namikaze-san lagi ya? Tolong panggil saja Ibu _._ )"

Mata Naruto membulat tak percaya, "I… Ibu?"

"Iya, Ibu. Minato juga, tolong panggil saja Ayah. Ya?" Kushina tersenyum lembut. Melihatnya, entah kenapa mata Naruto memanas. Dengan cepat, ia memeluk tubuh Kushina yang memiliki wangi bunga lili yang sangat harum. Wangi yang seakan tak asing baginya, selalu membuatnya tenang.

"… Ibu…"

Wahai mendiang ibuku di Surga. Naru merindukan ibu. Apa ibu mengirimkan Namikaze-san untuk menjadi orangtuaku di Konoha? Ketika ibu sudah tak ada lagi di sisiku?

oOo

Sepulang dari menjenguk Naruto, Kushina dan Minato bercerita di mobilnya.

"Kau tahu, _anata_ , aku senang sekali bertemu dengan Naru-chan! Wajahnya itu menyegarkan, dan sifatnya pun menyenangkan. Aku menyukainya, _Anata_!" Ujar Kushina dengan wajah riang dan mata yang berbinar.

"Iya, _tsuma_. Aku juga menyukainya. Dia anak yang manis, ya?"

Kushina mengangguk semangat, "Melihat Naru-chan yang seperti itu, aku jadi teringat pada Kyuu dirumah. Kalau saja dia adiknya Kyuu, pasti—"

"… Tsuma…" Minato mengelus lembut rambut istrinya yang entah kenapa tak dapat berhenti menitikkan air mata.

"Kalau saja… Adik Kyuu masih hidup. Kalau saja ia masih bersama kita hingga saat ini. Mungkinkah ia sudah sebesar Naru-chan?"

Minato menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan Kota Konoha. Merangkul istrinya yang sangat bahagia bertemu Naruto sekaligus sedih karena teringat adik dari Namikaze Kyuubi— anak sulung mereka, yang kini menjadi anak tunggalnya.

"Sabarlah, _Tsuma_. Yang terpenting adalah, dimanapun ia berada, doakanlah. Doamu sangat berarti untuk anak kita."

oOo

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Tadi ya, aku bercerita dengan Kushina-kaasan!"

Semenjak kepulangan Kushina, Naruto tak henti-hentinya bercerita pada Sasuke hingga telinga Sasuke agak panas mendengarnya.

… Ya….

Sebenarnya bukan panas karena ocehan Naruto yang tak ada hentinya. Hanya saja, sampai kemarin malam, masih ia satu-satunya yang merawat Naruto. Hanya ia yang memberikan perhatian pada si cantik ini. Tapi… Rasanya Naruto lebih menyukai ditemani oleh Kushina.

Sasuke sebal.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu."

Naruto merengut sebal, sebelah alisnya naik. Jarinya menarik kencang telinga Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya— mencoba mengupas apel kelinci seperti apa yang Kushina lakukan sebelumnya.

"A-A-Aaaaah!"

"Kenapa sih? Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali? Setidaknya respon ceritaku, Suke!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Harus mau!"

"Tidak!"

"Sukeeee!"

"Apa?!"

Kesal, Naruto pun berbalik menghadap arah sebaliknya, dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut rumah sakit. Sadar gadis didepannya marah, Sasuke pun menghela nafas pendek. Baiklah, dia mengalah.

"Naru, makan dulu apelnya," Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah apel kelinci— yang bentuknya sangat tidak rapi— dengan garpu.

Hening.

Ah, salah lagi...

"Naru..." Sasuke membuka perlahan selimut yang menutupi tubuh dan kepala Naruto.

Dengan sekali tarikan, Naruto kembali menarik selimutnya lagi, menutupi dirinya.

"..." Lagi, Sasuke menarik selimutnya.

Dan Naruto kembali menarik selimut itu.

Sasuke menggeram pelan, baiklah kalau itu mau Naruto.

Ia menyodorkan sebuah apel kelinci secara paksa. Ia memasukkan tangannya dan garpu itu ke dalam selimut Naruto.

"KYAA!" Naruto membuka selimut itu dan menggesek hidungnya, "Ujung apelnya masuk hidungku, Suke! Hati-hati dong!"

"Itu salahmu karena tidak mau membuka selimut!"

"Aku tidak salah, kau yang salah! Tidak merespon ceritaku, dan tidak bisa menyuapiku dengan baik! Huh!"

"Ya maaf saja! Aku tidak pernah menyuapi orang lain sebelumnya!"

Naruto memicingkan matanya begitu melihat apel kelinci butut yang terjatuh ke selimutnya ketika ia membuka selimut.

"Jelek sekali bentuknya. Kau benar-benar payah, Suke."

"Hei, aku tak pernah memotong apel seperti ini, bodoh."

"Lihat siapa yang bodoh. Anak SD saja bisa membuat apel kelinci seratus kali lipat lebih baik darimu."

Teriakan kecil pun terdengar ketika Sasuke melayangkan jitakan pelan ke puncak kepala Naruto. Malam ini akan berlangsung lebih ramai sepertinya.

oOo

Sebuah cahaya senter menerangi bola mata Naruto yang terbuka lebar. Kanan, dan kiri, bergantian.

BIP BIP BIP

Suara termometer pun terdengar, dengan sigap, dokter mengambil termometer itu dan mengecek angka yang tertera. Dokter Shizune mengangguk perlahan.

Naruto menggoyangkan lengannya yang pegal karena tekanan darahnya diperiksa oleh perawat.

Dokter Shizune pun berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang berada di tempat duduk ruangan Naruto.

"Kondisi Shiranui-san sudah membaik. Suhu tubuhnya pun kini mencapai suhu normal, tekanan darahnya pun normal. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, besok siang atau dalam dua hari pun Shiranui-san dapat pulang," Ujar Dokter Shizune, "Hanya saja, mungkin karena insiden beberapa waktu lalu, ada kemungkinan ia akan sering terdiam sendiri. Usahakan jangan membuat Shiranui-san mengingat hal itu sementara waktu. Hal itu akan membantu proses kesembuhan total dari Shiranui-san."

"Baik, sensei. Arigatou gozaimashita," Ujar Sasuke sambil ber-ojigi, dibalas oleh Dokter Shizune.

Sasuke kini melihat Naruto berbincang kecil dengan Dokter Shizune. Terlihat jelas wajahnya berseri-seri ketika mendengar kata 'pulang'. Ya, pasti Naruto sangat bahagia sekali.

"Suke, Suke! Kau dengar tadi? Aku besok atau lusa sudah boleh pulang! Senangnyaaa," ujar Naruto sepeninggal Dokter Shizune dengan perawatnya dari ruang inap VVIP yang ia tempati.

"Tentu saja. Dokter telah mengatakan hal itu padaku," Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto, "Akan kuurus kepulanganmu. Istirahatlah, agar kau bisa pulang esok hari."

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto terdiam kaku karena perbuatan Sasuke barusan. Tak butuh waktu lama, pipinya kian merona.

"... A-Aku pergi dulu. Aku takkan lama. Banyaklah beristirahat."

"R-Roger, Captain..."

* * *

\- To Be Continued -

* * *

HAIAIAIAIAIAI~~~

Maaf beribu maaf, Miu baru bisa update setelah sekian lama :''3 bukan apa-apa, Miu baru saja terkena musibah :' handphone Miu ada yang maling.. sementara semua berkas penting ada disana :'3 butuh waktu berbulan bulan hingga akhirnya, Miu mendapatkan handphone baru. Mohon pengertiannya ya.. semoga masih pada nunggu fic dari Miu yaaa :))) dan doakan, semoga handphone Miu yang ini jauh dari musibah, dan langgeng terus sama Miuu.. semoga setelah ini Miu ngga ngaret update ficnyaaa :'3

Langsung aja yuk cus kita balas review dari yang gak login ~

 **Narunaru** : waahh, arigatou sudah maklumin :''3 ehehehe, mungkin yaaa?doakan yg terbaik aja buat SasuNaru:'3

 **Guest** : eheeehe iyaa nih baru updatee.. maaf yaa lama updatenya :'

 **Alanasya** : hehehe, Sasuke jadi pacar idaman nih ya? Iya pengen dong :'3 aamiin, terima kasihh ;)) iyaa lanjut nihhh..

Nah, yang login, seperti biasa cek inbooooxxxxx :3

Chao, guysguys tachiii di chapter selanjutnya~~

Xoxo, MizuMiu-chan.


End file.
